What If
by sylverwings
Summary: Hermione Jasmine Granger is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts with certain changes in her life...new friends and new abilities, and possibly love? But with all of these can Jazz face her chosen destiny? Please R&R better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill: No of course I don't own any of them, well maybe the character Jazz, but she's really one of the old characters, so I won't own her either, and I WILL own the plot assuming I receive enough reviews to continue long enough to have one and new characters. Honestly, if I owned any of those characters, do you really think I would be writing on a fan fiction site? I mean come on; I'd be out in London or Fulham or whatever trying to track down famous people for autographs! **

Summary: Hermione/Harry; Hermione is beginning year 6 and has never met Harry or Ron. Sure, she's had them in her classes for 5 years, but she never talked with them. Also, she has a strange past and even stranger new abilities, that make her the most sought out witch in the magical world. Read and find out how! PG 13 just in case.

A/N: This is my first story so don't kill me if it isn't the best thing you've ever read please.

Prologue:

A man with a petite body and nice round glasses ran a sweaty palm through his thinning light brown hair, nervous as hell and frightened to the bone at the arrival of the little girl. His girlfriend was anxious, sitting in the kitchen of the house, and he could tell by the way she was biting her nails and twirling her hair. He smiled an awkward smile at her that she didn't return, forcing him to turn round to watch for the arrival of the child once more.

Jackie had set up a meeting with some people from another country, offering a child for a sum of money that Jackie had saved. He himself had never thought they would have a child this way, but by the way Jackie had put it before, if not this way, no way. Will had thought that a low blow, but he loved Jackie, and he knew part of her loved him too. True, mostly she disliked him. Hell, she basically hated him for all he knew, but he was the only one who could afford to get the child. She needed the child, she told him over and over. Will had meant to ask her why? Why did she need the child so badly? But the thought of her anger was terrifying, and he was too well acquainted with it.

Maybe a child with them would fix the relationship, Will thought. Maybe, a child could be what was missing. Yes, this transaction was good. Transaction. What a word to use for this. He was practically buying the child. No, no he wouldn't think of it that way. He was adopting it. Yes, adopting the poor thing because her parents had died of something or another. It then hit him he had no true experience with children. How was he going to take care of her? He was already taking care of Jackie, and he couldn't take care of a child too! He stood out again, eyes peeled for any sign of life other than his and Jackie.

Jackie stared out the window, eyeing the shrinking dork with suspicion. He wasn't backing out was he? He couldn't. All he had to do was give the money to the social worker, and then the little girl was free to go. She was free to come home with Jackie, so she could finally have a child of her own. So she could teach her the magic she knew the child had. Jackie would find some way to get rid of Will. Tell him the relationship wasn't working. That she needed space. She could move away even. Moving to Carolina was her dream when she was younger, maybe she could buy a home and move there. Yes, then just before the young one was 10 she'd move back to Britain, so she could attend school. She began to remember what the little girl looked like. Long, streaming brown hair, with honey colored eyes. Yes, that sounded lovely to Jackie. Jackie then began to feel anxious again, twirling her hair in between her fingers and biting her opposite hand's nails. Uncle Albus promised he'd bring her, after explaining her situation. He told her that the little girl's parents were dead, killed by the mass murders everyone knew and feared. He wouldn't lie about something so important, would he? Jackie watched as Will turned around again, watching down the road again.

"Well?" a voice snapped loudly, scaring the life out of the aging man. He had not heard any footsteps, so the apparition of the other body was quite a shock for him to take. He regained his composer and said in a shaky voice, "Is this the girl?"

"Yes, and she's quite afraid of strangers, so be polite," He turned to the child and pushed her lightly forward. "Here." He set gently two tiny backpacks over beside her fragile body, making the girl recoil with fear. Will looked back at Jackie and saw the fear consuming her. "Now," the man continued, with a very lawful air about him, "I need the guardian to sign here, saying you take full responsibility for the child. Elise – Please, don't chew your nails. That makes them unattractive." Elise looked up in time to see a brief smile and wink towards her before the old man became serious once more. The social worker didn't really look like one at all. He was old and worn looking, with a long crooked nose and half moon glasses, in front of bright, loving blue eyes. He handed the papers to Will, who took them into his sweaty palms nervously, glancing back at Jackie once more to see her grinning at the little girl. The little girl, Will noticed as he turned back round to read the papers, was watching the house with in depth interest.

Elise watched the house and understood more than the aging man thought. The "social worker" had explained everything to her. Everything was going to work out, he promised. He'd get Elise everything she needed. A good mother, a witch that could teach her everything she needed to know, a good home. Her parents would be happy to know she was going to a good woman, a cousin or sister of her mother's. Jacqueline Granger. 'Mommy won't be able to tuck me in anymore. She won't be able to tell me goodnight. Daddy can't read to me about brave quidditch players and how one faced a dragon.' A tear escaped her eyes once more, and Elise suddenly crumbled down onto the concrete, a flashback breaking into her mind.

_She was staring up at a face with fear anger as she kept glancing at the lifeless bodies that were once her parents. "MOMMY! DADDY!" she screamed. A face with red slits for eyes and pale as pasty skin bent down to stroke her face when she reached up and bent the bones that were supposed to be fingers backwards. _

"_Stupid child!" the voice erupted. He grabbed the hair gathered at the nape of her neck and lifted her off of the floor of the train. She squealed again; insanely aware that this man was bad news. Out came something from one of the folds of his cloak, a large stick of some sort. Before she could react, a huge flash of light blinded her, and the next thing she knew, she was lying in a bed with the warmest sheets she'd ever felt. _

_A voice was calling her name, telling her everything was fine. She then saw a pair of eyes that were bring green, glowing with worry._

"Elise? Elise, girl, are you alright?" The Mr. Will called to her. "What's wrong with her?"

The old man's spectacles slid down his long crooked nose, twinkling in what light was left of the day. "She's fine. She suffered a traumatic accident only a year ago, and she has flash backs every now and then. Trust me. Call me Albus, by the way."

Elise looked up at him to see him smiling at her. "Elise, dear. Please sit up. The nice lady is coming to get you and take you home. I need to stay and talk with Mr. William for a while." Elise nodded innocently. She stood herself up, smiled briefly at Uncle Albus, and began to make her way to the white house with pale blue shutters, but turned around and ran back and gave Uncle Albus a hug around his legs. He hugged her back and set her on her way again.

As Elise entered the house, a beautiful woman with long golden brown locks of hair stood up gracefully, smiling from ear to ear. "Hi, sweetie. I'm Jackie. Do you want to tell me your name?"

Elise adjusted her footing and gave a sweet look out of her honey colored eyes, remembering what she and Uncle Albus had gone over. "I'm Hermione."

Hi! Sorry it's a little cut off. I'll come back to this entire confusing thing, I promise. It may take me a while to actually get the story up and running. Read and Review. If you don't like this story, give it 2 other chapters and then you can ditch the story, and if you still don't like it, then I'm really sorry about that. Thanks for reading! I'll add more as soon as I can!

Sylverwings2010

5


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Premonitions**

Jazz woke up screaming once more. The screams had seemed to happen more and more often, along with the vivid dreams, making the seductive voice that belonged to the 16 year old fade into a rasp. Jazz sat up swiftly, sending her hand flying toward her neck. Her vocal cords were harsh feeling and sore. 'Something tells me I'm going to be needing some cough drops,' the girl thought. The boy in her dream had come at her again, telling her to be quiet, to worry not, because he would make everything fine. 'He says that every time, and every time he's wrong.' The boy and his awesomely green eyes and jet-black hair had seemed to calm her down like always. 'He looked so familiar. But I don't know any boy with as beautiful eyes as his.' Before she could stop it, however, someone or something was pulling her away from the boy's firm grasp, taking her somewhere deeper down the train. Huge multi-colored flashes nearly blinded Jazz as she was dragged father and farther in. She watched as bodied piled on top of bodies and sadness filled her because she could do nothing about it. The memories of the dream sent shock waves throughout her body, making her shiver. None of it would have made her scream until she recognized two bodies…they looked so familiar…but they couldn't be… 'NO!' Jazz shook her head vigorously, angry that she thought what she had.

Jazz, trying to shake off the terrifying dream, glanced at her illuminated clock that glowed 4: 45 AM on a white washed wooden bedside table. 'Great. I'm going to board the Express with bags under my eyes,' Jazz thought as she unscrambled her body from the entanglement of blankets, not able to sleep any more. Jazz dressed as quietly as she could into short jeans that were ripped and torn in various places and pairing it with an old light blue tank top, slipped out of her room and into the bathroom. Before she could however, a pecking noise sounded on her window. Jazz turned to see Paris, her mother's owl, pecking away, determined to get the parcel to her owner. Jazz rushed over to the window and opened it, earning a squawk of acknowledgement from the bird.

"Thanks, Paris. Here, have an owl treat." The animal squawked again and flew out of Jazz's room and into her cage out in the hall. Crookshanks lay on the end of the bed, growling enviously at the bird. Jazz simply rolled her eyes at both of them and looked at the gift with a note attached. 'Who'd send me a gift? My birthday isn't for a while now.'

Nevertheless, Jazz ripped the present open to find a book on brooms, this book in particular that she had wanted for ages. She was thrilled and instantly wanted to send a thank you to whoever was the sender. She gouged the letter open and read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Jasmine Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are invited back for your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do notice that you will need to take the train from Banker's Crossing at 9 in order to make it to King's Cross Station for the Express. We have enclosed a book for your benefit with splendid news. We are even more pleased to tell you that you have made the Gryffindor house quidditch team this year, as a beater and that you have been chosen for Head Girl. Congratulations on your achievements. We look forward to seeing you returned to Hogwarts. We expect your letter of acknowledgement no later than July 31st._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, etc._

Jazz couldn't believe she had gotten the letter this late. She was supremely thankful her mother had borrowed a letter from one of Jazz's friends at school to buy her books. She couldn't believe that she had made Head Girl. She wasn't even in her last year yet. When she glanced at the envelope again she noticed a second letter. She pulled it out and read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm writing to inquire for an update of how your 'gift' is making you feel, how it is affecting your sleeping habits, etc. Please tell me if you are experiencing any difficulty dreaming. Also I would like to ask you to do me a favor: I would like you to take an extra class this year, for it is important you learn the full potential of your powers._

_Take care and be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. When you arrive at school this term, instead of attending the feast, please go to my office. Professor McGonagall will escort you there._

As she brushed her long mane of chestnut hair (Jazz had worked night and day to find a potion to replace her frizzy fried hair with what it was currently, smooth and simple), Jazz went over her list of things she had to do, but her thoughts kept straying away. 'What's wrong with me?' Jazz thought back to something that had happened earlier as she gazed into her silver eyes. She couldn't remember when or why her eyes had changed from the normal honey brown to interesting silver, but she guessed it had something to do with her premonitions. Jazz hadn't started having them until about last year, but already she felt as if she were an expert at it. She closed her eyes, set the brush down on to the cabinet, and sat down on the edge of the tub; trying to place her self back into the premonition she had had earlier the day before. 'Damn, I thought I'd have more control than that. Come on now, Granger, you can focus. You just have to try.' As if after forever, the premonition came back and Jazz focused her entire mind on it. She saw herself on the Express, chasing after a toad for some reason. 'Neville better not lose that animal again,' Jazz thought exasperatedly. 'Honestly, he loses Trevor every year!' She saw herself being pulled into a compartment, as well, with two boys inside. "What did you do that for?" she cried angrily. "I'm trying to help someone." She was about to rant some more, but the boy holding her was dreadfully handsome and held onto her attention by speaking.

"Sorry," he replied with an apologetic smile. His eyes were simply perfect; with a glow of green so much that Salazar Slytherin would be jealous himself. The future Jazz's eyes flew suddenly to the boy's forehead, where a lightning bolt scar applied an identity to him. 'Harry Potter? Harry Potter pulled me into _his_ compartment then apologizes to _me?_'

"Yeah, it's okay, but could you lemme go? My arm is sort of getting numb," The future Jazz said stupidly. 'That was stupid,' she scolded herself. Suddenly, she realized her mistake but it was too late and she was transported back to her bathroom, where she lay on the tile floor, simply freezing.

'I wonder what Mom would say if she saw me,' Jazz joked to herself as she brushed herself off and stood up. Tears threatened to swell in her eyes, but instead Jazz tried desperately to go back to the vision, giving up after the third try. She began to analyze it, thinking about everything that had happened as she went into the kitchen to attempt at a breakfast for herself. She wasn't the greatest of cooks, but a girl had to eat, so she started trying to make just a slice of toast with some orange juice. She was so caught up with all of her thoughts that she had no time to notice two eyes gleaming with such an awesome green color that anyone who dared look at them would melt with love. The eyes seemed to linger on the teenager with a look of longing. Soon Jazz heard a noise up the stairs of the house, and, thinking it was her mother waking up, departed the kitchen, leaving the eyes to tell her good bye silently.

"She'll not notice you that way, I assure you," a voice chimed as the eyes blinked and pulled away, revealing a handsome face covered with dark messy hair.

"You underestimate me, dear friend," the eye's owner replied. His jet-black hair fell into his eyes, forcing him to seriously rethink letting it grow any longer.

"Potter," the first voice boomed warningly. Potter rolled his eyes at the address of his last name. "I mean it, Harry. Watch out with that chick." The speaker this time rolled his eyes at Harry as he sighed admiringly, making both the males flush.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment to think about his situation. "Ron, you think too much." Harry turned his mesmerizing eyes away from the window and stared at his best friend. He was taller, and in better shape than his companion, but he still gave a sheepish look to his friend when Ron spoke again.

"Just listen to me. We both know her powers. She could be either a great asset or a tragic enemy. This war is not going to wait for Harry Potter to get the Dream Girl safe. It'd be best if you never spoke with her, it will only lead to trouble. Plus, you look as if you're in love. C'mon, let's leave, she'll be returning soon, and the dawn is approaching." Instead of replying, Harry gave a curt nod to his companion before disappearing. Ron, with his muddy brown eyes and flaming red hair, quickly followed suit, but not before ranting, "This train ride will be interesting."

And voila! There is the first chapter, I hope you likes it. Please review this: I really appriciate it even if it is telling me I suck at writing and that i'd never sell a single book to anyone, even though thats quite hurtful. Please, I need an ego boost, I've had a terrible year and I need some encouragement. Anyway, thank you for reading this. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Thank you.

Sylverwings

5


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: By the way: Thanks for the reviews I got. Really, I am only 13 and that was nice of you! And now, on with the story! And I'm sorry if it takes a while to get the next chapter up. The site doesn't seem to want to let me post anything!

**Chapter 2: One Very Long Ride**

Jazz stepped out onto the platform, tears streaming down her round cheeks. "Now, you're sure you don't want me to send you a letter every week?"

"Mom," Jazz groaned. "I'll be fine. Trust me. I've been going for 5 years to this school already. I'm quite sure I know what to do." Jazz hugged her mother again, letting yet another traitorous tear escape her eyes.

"Hermione Jasmine Granger, what are you wearing?" Her mother cried spontaneously. Jazz looked down onto her body and saw the same ripped and torn jeans paired with a blue tank top she had been wearing when she slipped herself out of bed. Jazz smiled faintly and said, "I love you too, Mom. I'll write soon, I promise. 'Bye." Jazz laughed whole-heartedly and slinked on to the train. The red steamer was her favorite part of going to school. It gave her time to catch up on her material for school. She walked down the familiar path that avoided most Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Jazz could stand only one Ravenclaw, and she wasn't aboard yet, and if she was, she was with her boyfriend, a boy unknown to Jazz. Jazz swiftly found her compartment and slipped herself into it, only, she wasn't alone. A snowy white owl was sitting contently in a cage, sleeping soundly.

"Hello, beautiful," Jazz cooed instantly. She turned herself around the small space to search for her own cat, Crookshanks, so she might put him into his cage. Giving up, she turned back to the bird but found the owner petting the animal affectionately.

"Hullo," the young man said kindly. Jazz returned the salutations and blushed profusely when she noticed the boy's face, which had a lightning scar and tantalizing green eyes to identify him. 'Harry Potter. Why can't my visions be wrong for once?' "What's wrong?" Harry asked. His voice was lighter in her dream.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jazz blurted, spinning her head away from his face, noticing that she was staring. Scolding herself mentally she said in a cool voice, "I'm sorry, but I always stay in this compartment with my friends. I saved this one with my bags," she pointed to a group of bags, lying next to a seat. Harry glanced at the bags and slipped back into a seat.

"Oh. I see. It's just my friend Ron and I couldn't find any other compartment and this one looked empty. I didn't even see your bags. I'll go and look for him and we'll go find another one. Excuse me." Harry raised his body and slipped out of the small space. Jazz scolded herself again. 'Stupid! Why'd you do that?' Because I was nervous and thrown off balance, she argued with herself. 'Well, go after him! Duh!' Jazz reached for the door and stuck her head out, looking for the messy head of hair. "Um, dude!" She cried loudly. Suddenly, about 5 doors down, Harry stuck his head out the door. Jazz held back laughter at the look on his face and declared, "You can stay in here; it won't bother me. It's alright, I mean, if you want to." Harry just glowed with a smile and turned back to the people he was conversing with. A minute later he came into the compartment, smiling.

"I'm Harry," he said to Jazz as she stood up to shake his hand. His shake was firm yet gentle, as were what looked like every fiber of his being.

"I'm He – I mean Jazz," Jazz said, correcting herself, hoping Harry didn't notice her slip of the tongue. Harry did, and gave her a confused look, similar to the face he had on when she called to him. "My entire name is Hermione Jasmine Granger. I go by Jazz."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds wicked to me," Jazz answered with a smile. Harry raised his eyebrows to her and stared at her, returning an even bigger smile at her. He would have all day probably if his best friend hadn't interrupted. A boy with flaming red hair and muddy brown eyes smiled as he shook Jazz's hand and introduced himself as Ron Weasley.

"Well," Jazz said after introducing herself again. "I've to study more before we arrive. I'm behind, I think. I only read all the books on our book list once." Harry and Ron exchanged shocked looks, frightening Jazz. "What?" she demanded. The boys both shook their heads.

"I haven't even opened my books; I open them all at term." Harry said, astonishment not far from his voice.

"Oh," she whispered. "Well," she said with her brightest look on her face, "I suppose I'll leave you alone so you can be jolly and such and I won't be in the way."

"No, its OK," Ron spurted. "I have to go meet up with Luna anyway." Ron pushed himself out of his seat and towards the door.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Jazz cried. Ron nodded slowly, as if this was taking up too much space in his brain. "You know Luna?" Ron nodded once more. "She's my best friend!"

"Really? Wow. I'm her boyfriend since last term. She talks about her friend Hermione a lot." Ron contorted his face to be perplexed.

"That's me." When Ron opened his mouth to tell her he was confused she went on. "My first name, Ron. Hermione is my first name. Jazz is short for my middle name. Sorry, I didn't think it would be so confusing." 'Goodness, you'd think Luna's snag a guy a bit brighter, yeah?' Ron nodded as if he understood and swept away. Jazz laughed and gathered a book up into her arms, and sighed as she plopped down into the sofa like seat opposite Harry.

Harry laughed at her position because she seemed to be trying to fit herself into the a tighter space between her trunk and the cages that held Pigwidgeon, Hedwig, Ron and Harry's owls, and her very own Crookshanks. "Oh, you," Jazz said in a mock angry voice. Harry laughed harder a moment later when Jazz became stuck in the tight squeeze. "Oh be quiet and help me, please," was all Jazz could say to Harry. For all the good it did her, he was still sitting and laughing at her hysterically. About 10 minutes later, Harry had yet to stop laughing, but Ron and Luna had just returned into the cabin, staring at Harry and laughing at Jazz. Or at least, Ron was. As soon as Jazz saw Luna's face she cried, "Get me out of here!" and Luna rushed to her aid. About five minutes later, Luna had Jazz out of the spot and was hugging her saying she had so much to tell her about.

Ron and Harry sat, watching in wonder as the girls sat there just sitting by one another and laughing at each other. The boys exchanged quite a few glances until Luna decided to explain.

"We have a telekinetic connection," she said simply. When Ron kept the "huh?" look plastered onto his face, Luna sighed exhaustedly and explained further, "It means we can read each other's minds, Ronald." Harry and Jazz laughed as Ron's face turned as scarlet as a cherry. Luna however went up to Ron and kissed his cheek, making the red fade away from his cheeks.

'You need to teach me that trick, Luna,' Jazz joked to her friend.

'I know,' Luna declared sadly, only the only thing the boys saw were the laughter in Jazz's eyes and the saddening expression on Luna's charming face.

'Luna, love, you're giving yourself away here,' Jazz told her through her mind. Luna just laughed and asked her what she thought of Ron. 'Oh, he's all right. Mind you, he isn't a Charlie Simpson, or Chad Michael Murray, but he's decent.'

'And want to know something funny?' Luna asked, an evil smirk beginning to form on her lips. Jazz inquired as to what it was and she answered, 'Harry finds you adorable.'

"WHAT?" Jazz accidentally cried aloud. She slapped her hand across her mouth as soon as the word came out. Harry and Ron sat across from them, looking shocked and scared, the same faces they had made since they had met Jazz it seemed. "Sorry," she said out loud, while inside she was screaming, 'DAMN IT!'

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Luna chortled. She sat shaking from her laughs for about a minute before assuming normal composure and saying, "Jazz, come now. That was quite rude of you," she smirked again and slid herself over to Ron's side. Jazz sat herself down on the other side of the cabin like room and snatched a book she had lying down and begun reading.

Not a minute later, she felt herself shaking with a small case of the chills. She set the book down in her lap and rubbed her arms with her opposite hands. She felt the chill grow larger, and searched around the room. Harry, Luna, and Ron had left, obviously to go and chat with a few other friends. Jazz closed the book with a thud and sank her body lower. 'Why did I want them to stay in here, anyway?' Jazz shut her eyes tight and was about to fall asleep when she heard a repetitive clunk on the door. She crouched over to the sliding door and opened it with a slight push of her hand. She soon regretted opening the sliding door as none other than the most hated boy in school stepped inside.

"Well, well, well," the malicious voice declared strutting into the cabin. Draco Malfoy swept his hand over his white blonde hair, smirking evilly as he looked up and down Jazz's front. "What have we here?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Jazz demanded. She stood up and made her way towards the cabin door when Malfoy stuck himself right in her path.

"What's wrong, Yank? You think you can just walk around on my train because you're from the States?" Draco advanced ever so slightly, making Jazz tremble. The last time Draco had done anything to her, she had ended up in the medical isle of the train, having been in need of a bleeding potion and disappearing potion for her scars and bruises.

"Malfoy, just go away," Jazz sat down in a seat and picked her book up, intending to finish it. "Go and annoy someone else with what you think is your big importance." Jazz said all of this more calmly than she felt. On the inside she kept trying to get to Luna somehow. 'Luna, get your perky ass back here. Malfoy is starting trouble again.'

"Aw, don't be that way," Malfoy whined in a false hurt voice. "Why, I might need to show you just how much that hurt me." Malfoy came at Jazz faster than a flash of light. Before she could defend herself, he had himself on top of her, plunging his fists into every part of her body. Jazz made to fight back but just as she was about to punch, Crabbe and Goyle seized her arms and yanked them backwards, making it very uncomfortable and impossible for her to retaliate. She felt scared and helpless, only making matters worse, because most of all, she was angry, and every since she could remember, strange things happened when she was mad. Malfoy was flown off of her beaten body, slamming forcefully against the wall of the cabin like room, while Crabbe hit the window and Goyle crashed into the doors, both nearly breaking them. Jazz didn't skip a beat; she raced toward Malfoy, throwing punches as fast as her body would allow. Just as she readied herself to send another blow, a hand grasped her arm, holding it firmly and saying, "Stop."

(A/N: Should I continue? Or should I leave you hanging until next time? Can you say dilemma? Hm, I guess it'd be kind of mean to the people who actually stayed and read so here you go)

Jazz tugged at her arm, trying to get the person to release it, but it was strong enough to make her realize she was defeated. She loosened her muscles and made her body go sort of limp, but still the hand's grip was firm so she turned round in order to gripe at the person that stopped her, only to be nearly kissing Harry.

Harry stood only 3 compartments away from his own, chatting away with Dean and Seamus. He listened disinterested as both boys told him about how they went to Muggle camps, played Quidditch, and went to amazing countries all summer. His mind was on what was in his compartment. Jazz had been reading her book, and it seemed she didn't see anything but her book when she did. She hadn't even noticed when Luna and Ron began to make out, trying to retrieve her attention. Harry had even tried to get it by sticking his hand on the back of the book she was reading, but all he received was his hand burnt. Finally, Luna suggested that they all go and chat with some other people they hadn't seen for a while, and leave her alone.

Harry left, but didn't want to stray far. Professor Dumbledore had sent him a letter a week before term started, discussing the Oracle. Dumbledore had told him in the letter that the Oracle was a sixteen-year-old girl that was attending Hogwarts, a Gryffindor like himself. It had to be a girl he didn't know, Harry reasoned, because none of the girls he knew were anything like an Oracle. He then remembered the description of her; long flowing chestnut mane, silver eyes, flawless olive skin. Harry had searched the crowds endlessly when he finally spotted a girl with her arms wrapped tightly around her mother. He knew it was the girl by her posture. Dumbledore said the girl would look as if she were exhausted but trying to look as if she got the just amount of sleep.

He at once felt like he was in love. His mind sent unfamiliar messages to his nerves, making his knobby knees go weak as the girl twirled around to enter the Express. He caught a slight glimpse of her face, and knew at once she was the Oracle. Harry then shot off towards the compartment Hedwig was in, knowing that it was the one the Oracle would stay in.

He had not, however, expected the girl to be as beautiful up close as she was from far away. Jazz was even more exotic when she was sitting right across from him. But then she had gotten stuck in between the cages of the animals, and Harry had forgotten to be suave and cool and begun to laugh his arse off. Jazz had laughed as well, but had gotten annoyed with him after he wouldn't cease laughing.

Luna had been nice enough to rescue her, making Harry feel quite foolish, for he should have done that. Jazz had only been sitting with Luna for a few minutes when she jumped up ferociously and yelled, "WHAT?" which made Harry jump about 2 feet in the air, as if he were Crookshanks. She turned probably eight shades of red before settling down into her seat, reading, ending right where Harry was.

He stuck his head out, eyeing a trio of bullies that were the most hated of the school. Draco Malfoy, gaunt and pale, strolled down the corridor, terrorizing every other compartment. 'What's he doing?' he thought, anger boiling inside of himself. He would have left to go see if Dean had not called him back to ask him about his last girlfriend.

"Where's is she, anyway?" Seamus asked, more for his own interest than for Harry's. Harry gave him a grim expression and answered in a low voice.

"She was cheating on me, with some guy from Slytherin, so I dumped her." Dean and Seamus fumed about how she was a slut, tacky as a toad, and expressed their apologies that she had done that to him. Just as he was about to tell them it was all right, a sudden crash filled the air, then another, and another. Harry forgot all about Dean and Seamus and his former girlfriend, and raced straight back to his compartment, where what he found shocked him senseless, even if only for about a second.

Crabbe lie in the doorway, unconscious, the same state as Goyle, who lay by the window, and Malfoy, who lay being beaten by a very battered and bruised Jazz. Harry wasted no time; he launched himself over to her, ripping an arm away from the space around Malfoy's face.

He heard Jazz give a yelp of surprise as she pulled in vain to regain the control of her arm. "Stop," Harry said in a firm voice, and to his great surprise, she obeyed. Her arm stopped resisting, and she pushed herself off of Malfoy, wiping the blood away from her lower lip with her other hand.

When Harry didn't release Jazz's hand, she turned round, no doubt to yell at him, only to be not even an inch's distance from each other's faces.

Jazz stared into Harry's bright emerald eyes, wondering if he was going to kiss her. It seemed Harry was moving closer, and he opened his mouth with a crooked smile.

"Sorry," he breathed sweetly. Jazz smelt his breath and was shocked to find that it smelt fresh, unlike most boys.

Jazz let out a strangled laugh, and chocked in between thinking, 'I hate being right, sometimes,' "Yeah, um…do you think you could give me my arm back? Only it's getting to feel numb." Harry then released it, but didn't move from the proximity. Jazz debated whether or not she wanted to move her head back or not. 'If he did try to kiss me, would I like it? I've been kissed only once, but then the guy tried to kill me, so that can't count.' Unfortunately, she didn't get to find out whether he would or not, because right as Harry lent in farther, Luna and Ron came bounding into the compartment, mouths wide with shock.

"What's going on, eh?" Ron asked stupidly. His eyes wandered over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's lifeless bodies, and he gave a triumphant cry.

"Well, really!" Luna declared, angrily. "Honestly, Jazz. What on earth did you do to the place? There's filth everywhere!" Luna then pointed her wand at the boys' bodies, mumbled something under breath, and sent all three flying out of the cabin, while Jazz repaired the window and doors. "Ah, much cleaner now that that trash is out." She giggled at her own joke and continued. "Now," Luna was sitting on a seat, patting the cushion next to her, signaling Ron to accompany her, "Sit down and explain, please?"

Jazz told all three of them of how Malfoy came at her, realizing that the experience was threatening to make her cry. Before she could worry about that, however, she fell backwards, everything going black, as she fell back into a painful flashback.

_Jazz watched as a woman and her daughter told another young girl to stay put. _

_"But Mum! I want to go too! Why does Juliet get to go but not me?" The mother laughed heartily, brushing the bushy brown hair lightly. "Darling, you know that you aren't old enough. Juliet is going off to Hogwarts. You haven't been accepted yet, but of course you will."_

_"Ana," A man had called, sticking his head through a compartment door. His full head of messy black hair gleaming in the light of the sun, he gave the three girls a huge smile. "Juliet, you might want to go ahead and dress. The conductor said we will arrive at the plat form shortly." He then noticed the fallen expression on the youngest one's face. "Ah, Elise. Don't be a spoiled sport. Your time will come when you'll leave your dear old dad and mum and go off to Hogwarts as well." _

_"Not while I'm there, thank God!" the older child chortled. The mother gave a disapproving look to her, making her spit out, "I was only joking, Mum!" The daughter, mother, and father looked strangely familiar to Jazz. But as soon as it had happened, she felt a cloud surrounding her, and when it cleared, she saw worried hazel eyes gazing into her._

"She's awake!" Luna yelped. "Oh, my God, don't do that again!" she whined to Jazz, placing a hand over her heart. "You nearly killed me with fear!" Jazz laughed at her friend, but stopped short as she remembered the mother and father. A pang of pain swam through her veins, as she racked her brain to find out who they were.

"Jazz, Jazz, are you all right?" Harry pushed Luna aside, shoving her into Ron's arms, making himself only a few inches away from Jazz's body. Jazz sat her body up slowly, making sure her chest didn't bump into Harry. She pulled back from him and answered him in an audible whisper.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She brushed aside a wild strand of calm chestnut hair and closed her silver eyes in thought.

"You," Luna said coldly, "are beginning to annoy me." When Jazz opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of the pixie of a friend, she saw that she was telling the truth. Luna's hair was now sticking out in all directions, and her face was paler than it was before. "Haven't you told Dumbledore about those - "

"Luna." Jazz shook her head swiftly, so that Harry and Ron didn't see. Luna understood without needing to be told in her mind. She then dropped the subject and stared lazily out the window, watching the pastures swing by.

A loud rumbling came on the loud speaker, and a voice chimed throughout the train, "We are now arriving in Hogsmeade. Please stay seated until we arrive to a complete stop. Thank you for riding in the Hogwarts Express." It crackled as a signal that the conductor was finished, and Jazz remembered she hadn't changed her clothes yet. She jumped up without a glance towards the boys and tore through her trunk, trying to find her robes.

'You going to give a show to the boys for free or are you going to send them out?' Luna's voice echoed into Jazz's mind when she was midway sliding her top of her uniform on. She squealed and put up an invisible charm on herself and her things, which worked quite effectively.

When she was finished, Jazz reversed the charm and clambered to put her things away.

About fifteen minutes afterwards, Luna, Ron, Harry, and Jazz exited the train, staring at all the beautiful decorations put up in the town to celebrate the students back.

A woman in a red robe grinned as she looked from Harry to Jazz, walking close to one another. Noticing this, Jazz strayed away from him, laughing nervously. "What's wrong?" he asked, rather taken aback.

"Nothing…it's just…nothing, never mind." Jazz shook her head and continued up a hill. Harry offered his arm so she wouldn't trip and she gladly took it; the land was ever so slippery this time of the year. Harry then eyed his best friend when he said to him, "Well, _that_ wasn't expected, now was it?" Of course, the girls didn't know what he had said, because only Harry and Ron could hear Ron's last sentence.

Harry's eyes glowed with what looked like annoyance, and he retorted, "Leave it."

"This shall be a good year, I can tell!" And with that, Ron took Luna by the hand and both he and Harry lead the way to the rides to Hogwarts.

11


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. I don't even own the computer I use to type the chapters up, my 'rents do. OH WELL on with the show!**

**A/N: ATTENTION! WILL NOT BE UNDATING AS FAST! WEEKLY MAYBE**

**Chapter 3: Shocks & Revelations**

The thestrals leading the stagecoaches were quite grotesque, but were a far smoother ride than the lake would have been, thrashing and careening the boats every which way. Jazz didn't understand why she could see them, knowing you had to see the death of someone in order to, but she didn't know exactly who had died in front of her.

She had agreed to share her ride with Harry, Luna of course, and Ron, and had arrived at the school and watched as little children strutted up the hills to the Great Hall's large oak doors, gracious, she was sure, to get away from the giant squid, searching for boats to knock over as a practical joke no doubt. Jazz rushed out of the cold air, thankful for the heat the Great Hall sent through the entire school. She regretted not being able to hang around her friends, and stood instead in the beginning of one of the many corridors of her school, waiting on McGonagall to see her to Dumbledore's office. Jazz fidgeted with her chestnut hair, twirling it mercilessly, while at the same time she fought to not bite her nails. She then realized she wasn't alone. Harry stood in a far corner, intent on watching every move Jazz seemed to make. Jazz ignored Harry, frightened of why he was watching her.

Finally, feeling as if she couldn't stand waiting any longer, she began to stuff a nail into her mouth, and a noise came from behind the teenager, scaring the life out of her. "Oh," Jazz breathed, clutching a hand over her heart, "its only you, Professor. You gave me a real fright." Jazz tried to laugh, but Professor McGonagall's expression, or lack of, for that matter, told Jazz it was serious. Mind you, with her graying hair in a tight bun and her eyes set in a scowl position, McGonagall was never the picture of cheerful.

"Follow me." McGonagall glided across the marble floor toward one of the staircases, guiding Jazz to Dumbledore's office. Not that she needed leading. She had been to visit him many times over the years, good reasons and bad. About five minutes and as many as twenty salutations from portraits later from the entrance, McGonagall and Jazz stood in front of a large cement gargoyle, sticking its chest forward importantly until it laid its eyes on the professor. "Toffee Teaser," Professor announced flatly, as if she thought the password was a waste of breath. Jazz watched as the gargoyle sprung to life, abandoning its post, allowing her and Professor McGonagall to go up a flight of stairs. They did so, and found themselves right in the center of the Headmaster's quarters.

"Ah-hem," came the clearing of Dumbledore's voice. Jazz didn't know why, but she felt an odd sense of warmth toward him, as if he were family to her. Jazz felt as if she could sit herself on his knee and tell him all her troubles, and he'd make them disappear. As the old man came into the candlelight however, Jazz realized how silly she was. His bright blue eyes shown with the happiness of beginning a new year, and his half moon glasses slid down his rather crooked nose, and he looked down onto his student, as if he was just that: her headmaster.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Granger," Dumbledore informed her with a slight incline of the head, making his long white beard brush across his desk.

"The feeling is mutual, Headmaster," Jazz replied. She gave him a warm bright smile and sank gracefully into a chair provided for her, feeling as if someone had his or her eyes on her again.

"Hello, Harry, you can sit among us as well," Dumbledore said, a hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jazz turned faster than wind, watching as Harry slowly stumbled towards a chair on the opposite side of Professor McGonagall.

"Well, now. Let me see, you must be hungry." Dumbledore waved his hand absently and a large plate of an assortment of foods appeared a-top of the freshly polished desk. "Help yourself," he added, seeing the expression of hunger and resistance on Jazz's face. She readily obeyed, grabbing a grilled chicken sandwich from the bunch.

"As I wrote to you, I've been wanting to know about the dreams Ms. Lovegood wrote me about. She's been telling me that you wake up in screams, correct?" Jazz, dumbfounded, nodded like an idiot once, her hair dropping into her face. The silver in her eyes glinted with anger, but it disappeared in a moment's notice, just as Dumbledore continued.

"I am to understand, also, that not long ago, certain…certain _changes_ occurred." Dumbledore gazed openly into Jazz's eyes, prying into every thought, so she began to clean her thoughts. Dumbledore let out a light hollow laugh, and sighed, "Don't worry, Ms. Granger. I have no intention or invading your privacy.

"You, in case no one informed you, are a Seer. A most unique and rare Seer you are at that. Your premonitions seem to right history, and change the future. It is curious to me, however, that you did not receive your powers until you were in year - "

"Fifth year, sir." Jazz lowered her head, finishing Professor Dumbledore's sentence. He nodded and went on.

"Yes, thank you. Its curious because most Seers can use their powers before they even know they are magic. The trouble with a rare Seer as your self is; most of them have a part of their life that is of a great mystery, and they think that with the powers they now call their own, they might be able to unlock the hold on the memories they had lost.

"There is a great mystery to your life, Hermione." Jazz winced at the sound of her first name. "The gift of Seer is a gift that will be of great use." Somehow, Jazz had forgotten that she was sitting with two of the best professors at Hogwarts, and had collapsed into a state of shock.

"I'm not a Seer. I'm not. I'm just a regular witch." She kept repeating, over and over again, whilst McGonagall stood, patting her sympathetically on the back. Clouds threatened to cover Jazz's eyes again, but she pushed them aside thinking, 'Not now. I don't care what's going to happen.'

"But, Ms. Granger, you are neither a regular witch or just a plain old Seer." McGonagall took up the narrative, staring amazedly at the teen. "You are the Dream Girl, an Oracle that has for the longest time, been thought to be just a myth. You, dear, have become more important than any witch or wizard or sorcerer or sorceress has ever been. You not only are able to see the future, but you can travel to it, likewise with the past. You only need to know how."

"But – but - " Jazz sputtered stupidly, eyeing the desk without actually seeing it. "How? How can I be? How do you know you've the right girl?" Nothing made sense to Jazz; not what happened on the train, not being a Seer, not even McGonagall made sense. Jazz lifted her pools of silver to skim the room, seeing the portraits of former headmasters and mistresses almost falling out of their frames to catch a slight glimpse of her. Harry still sat a chair away, not brave enough to look at her.

"Your mother was one as well." Dumbledore answered quietly, as if it brought back painful memories to mention her.

"My mom? What's this to got to do with her? She isn't a Seer, she'd have told me." Jazz was confused. Why were the professors giving her pitiful stares, and why were Dumbledore's eyes swelling with…were those…tears?

"No, Ms. Granger. Your _mother._" Dumbledore paused for a moment, making sure Jazz had time to understand the emphasis of the word mother. When he saw her expression not change he continued sadly. "Jacqueline isn't your mother. And, I am sorry to say, your name is not Hermione Jasmine Granger." Jazz's mouth swung open, but closed just as fast when she realized it had. "Your name is Elise Hermione Granger. Your birth mother's name was Ana Marie Granger and your father's name was David Granger."

And POOF: there it is, Chapter 3. I hope it's to your liking and sorry I had to end it like that and that it's so short. I'll update when chapter 4 is done which will be soon I hope and don't forget to review! I love all kinds of them, just as long as I get 'em.

Sylverwings

4


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Can't you guess by now? The only thing I own is the plot. Even the characters I've added own themselves. Ha! Life is so unfair sometimes.**

**Chapter 4: Introductions and Getting Cozy**

Jazz didn't stop her jaw from dropping, nor did she pull it back into place with a clink of her teeth. "What? H-how? I don't – I don't understand," She stumbled over words, blind to everything but Dumbledore, who seemed to be averting his eyes away from the silver fire accumulating in Jazz's.

"How…why…was anyone planning on telling me this before? Or is it because Voldemort came back?" Jazz felt Professor McGonagall recoil, as if Jazz were a leper and Harry's eyes swung toward her again, probably shocked that she had said the Dark Lord's name.

"Ms. Granger, please understand. Your mother wanted you to be protected, until you were ready to know the truth." Dumbledore eyed Jazz calmly, though his voice was not firm, it was more as if he was being hurt by the tone in Jazz's voice.

"So where is she? Why did she drop me off at some woman's home when I was born?" Jazz was growing angry, and it was evident when a glass vase shattered into pieces, throwing glass at every portrait and book around.

"Your mother and father, I am sorry to say, were murdered, years ago when you were only 4 years of age." Jazz felt a stab in her heart, as if someone sent a dagger into it. Tears, apparently not having had enough of a good time humiliating her in front of one of the cutest boys in the universe and her friends, stung her eyes before she could stop them, but none came. She sat there, staring blankly at Dumbledore as he went on.

"David was my grand-nephew, and when he married Ana Marie, he made me his secret keeper, and his children's Godfather. Juliet, you sister, was in her third year when the attack occurred." Dumbledore pause again, trying to help Jazz understand. "When they were killed, I was sick, on the verge of death, and had no way of taking care of you while here. Jacqueline was just subsiding the death of her daughter, young Ava, who would be 3 years younger than you had she not died from birth. She was distressed, and was searching for another child to have, with her boyfriend, William."

"Will wasn't Mom's boyfriend," Jazz exclaimed, slamming her hand into her mouth as soon as she'd finished. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - "

"It's all right." Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the plate of food zoomed across the desk to Harry, waiting for him to take a sandwich. "I took you, while I still had some power, to America, where Jacqueline lived. You were suffering from tormenting flashbacks that the healers here said would subside in a few years' time. Jacqueline was more than thrilled to meet you, and at the time, you just wanted a member of your family. Did she look familiar to you?"

Jazz concentrated hard on her adoptive mother's face, and sighed when realization dawned on her. "She was my aunt. I remember when Mum and Dad took Jules and I to the States for the summer, because she was celebrating her birthday." Jazz's face scrunched up as she went farther back into her memory, searching for something she couldn't quite recognize.

"Was – what was her name? Juliet? – Was she killed, too?" Jazz was shocked that she could ask such a question without feeling anything. Dumbledore finally raised his twinkling sapphire eyes to meet Jazz's and shook his head. "She's alive? Where is she?"

"We do not know. When we heard the commotion, we ran to your mother and father's aid and to come and take you away from it if they had been killed. As we arrived we found your parents, and you in a corner, rocking backwards and forwards, crying your blessed heart out. We searched everywhere on the train that day for Juliet, but we never found her. We suspected that she was taken by Voldemort and was raised to like the Dark Arts, but I never saw her again." Jazz saw as Dumbledore's sapphires produced tears that slid down his gaunt face and disappeared into his long white beard. Before Jazz could say anything, however, Dumbledore put on a solemn expression and continued as if he were not interrupted.

"Now, I have brought Harry here today because he will assist you in your mission."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Harry asked suddenly, frightening Jazz and throwing off her concentration. She swore in her mind and Dumbledore gave her a slightly sour look. Jazz's squeezed her eyes, begging that Dumbledore hadn't heard that. Dumbledore repeated that Harry would help Jazz on her mission.

"And," Jazz's voice faltered slightly as she spoke, "What exactly is this mission?"

"Glad you asked," Dumbledore said, a smile once again setting on his aged face. "You and Harry are both valuable to the Light. Voldemort knows that the Oracle was born sixteen years ago; I believe that's why he attacked your mother. She and your sister and you were the only 3 Oracles in Britain at the time, and now you are only known left.

"He'd tried persuading your mother, but of course she married my grand-nephew, and he would never leave the Light, likewise with her, so Voldemort decided he would go after you and Juliet. Juliet had no clue what he was, so that makes our theory even more possible.

"Now,"

"STOP STARING AT ME, YOU PUDGY OLD BRUTES!" The outburst came as more of a shock to Jazz than it did to anyone else in the room. She didn't expect it to be out loud. She glared at the paintings as they all retreated with a dignified sniff of their nose.

Dumbledore gave Jazz a reproaching look before going on as if she hadn't said anything. "Your mission, is to take on Occlumency (A/N: spelling?), so you may block any dreams Voldemort might send in his wake. Also, I will teach you how to become animagi and metamorphamagi (A/N: Spelling?) so that you may change your appearance for your safety.

"Harry will be taking it with you. Also, I have announced you both Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts, so you may have the privileges you will need. Certain prefects will cover your jobs until next term, when you will take them over again. You and Harry are now on the same boat, Ms. Granger. You both are in mortal danger of Voldemort. It is vital that you help each other and trust one another, otherwise our actions will be in vain."

Jazz felt a hand appear on her shoulder and she slipped out of its grasp before it could have a good hold. Before Dumbledore could finish the sentence he had started, Jazz jumped from her seat and without a word from anyone in the room, retreated down the stairway and out from the behind the gargoyle toward Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor.

As Jazz swept past portraits she heard footsteps growing closer, slapping the marble floor, but she didn't slow down; she sped up her pace, in a rush to avoid who ever it was. Jazz was finally caught up with, and was surprised to see Harry at her side, walking at the exact same pace, feet in step with hers. "You're fast, I'll give you that. You sure do have a knack for wanting to run, don't you?" Harry asked, calmly, breathing not at all upset by the fact that he was practically running with Jazz.

"And you sure do have a knack for being nosy, don't you?" She retorted rudely, her chestnut mane flying in the wind behind her. Her silver eyes still stung with tears and fire-y anger. Jazz stopped and stood still, trying to catch up with her anger. Harry silently drew up from behind her and planted his feet so that he was right in front of her.

"You know, there isn't any reason for you to be rude," He said in a quiet hurt voice. "I'm only trying to help." His emerald green pools had shadows of tired and wariness etched beneath them, making Harry seem older than he really was.

Jazz, still angry, let out an annoyed sigh. 'It isn't fair that you're so cute.' She flipped a stray short strand of her hair out of her silver eyes' way and growled, "Sorry, but I don't need your help. Occlumency is a very hard thing to learn as it is and you there will only slow me down." 'Especially since I seem to turn into an idiot whenever I'm around you,' Jazz thought.

"Well, fine. But where are you going? As Head Girl and Boy, we're given our own rooms away from the towers." Harry made a sort of sigh that would make any other girl go weak, but it only made Jazz more annoyed. Harry then pointed down the corridor to two professors, one too big to be normal and that Jazz recognized easily and the other not so much. Hagrid, twice the size as any one she'd ever met, with his bush of black hair and beetle like eyes, waved vigorously to Harry and Jazz, then, noticing how close they were, winked a couple of times at Harry, making both of them blush.

Jazz now gave a defeated sigh, let her body slump, and dropped the rudeness in her voice. "Alright, fine. I give. I forfeit. Lead the way to the Head dormitories, Oh Great One." Jazz smiled as sweetly as possible, realizing they were both blushing furiously, turning as many as twelve shades of scarlet.

Harry gazed into Jazz's eyes once again, and she finally decided she could take it no longer. "Why do you do that? That staring thing?"

"Oh, I didn't know I did 'that staring thing.' I'm sorry." Harry broke the connection of their eyes and began walking briskly toward Hagrid and the unknown professor. Jazz called after him, having to run to keep up with him. As they grew closer, Harry was calling to Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid."

"Hi ya, Harry. Hello, Jazz. Just bin talkin' with Professor Burns. Professor Burns, this is Harry Potter and Jazz Granger. You two; meet Professor Daphne Burns. She'll be yer new Defense teacher." Hagrid glowed at the young woman, who looked to be about 9 years older than them. Her wavy long tresses of cinnamon hair were in perfect harmony, and seemed to match the tan skin and chocolate eyes without a flaw. She was about the same height as Jazz, maybe a slight bit taller, and looked to be the same weight as well.

Something familiar twinkled in the woman's eyes as she gave a slight curtsy and bow of the head and said in almost the exact same voice, (a tad deeper) as Jazz's, "Hello, students. Looking forward to a new year?"

Harry nodded stupidly, as all boys would if they met a young professor like her. Jazz spoke respectively. "I can't wait. There's loads I've been waiting on learning that I'm finally allowed to. We _are_ going to be getting hands-on experience, right?" Jazz was gazing hopefully into her new professor's eyes when it hit her: 'I'll be busy with other things. Like Quidditch and learning Occlumency. Damn.'

"Well, best be off. Gotta show 'em their rooms before they decide to sleep out here on tha floor. G'night, Professor." Hagrid said in a rushed but proud voice, as if it was an honor to walk Jazz and Harry to their Head dormitories.

Professor Burns smiled pleasantly and waved them away, saying, "Yes, yes, go on. Don't let me hold you up. And Hagrid, _do_ call me Daphne. I feel _so old_ when an adult addresses me in that manner. Good night, you two."

Harry and Jazz nodded goodnight and followed Hagrid, chatting uncomfortably, while Daphne watched in great interest. 'So,' she thought calculatingly, 'they didn't tell me the Oracle was so…pretty. And it's such a shame that dear old Harry Potter is what he is, he seems to be perfectly handsome. Oh well, a job is a job, and I will get mine done if it kills them.' Laughing at herself, Daphne turned on her high-heeled feet and clinked her way out of the hall and into a room. A room that, a few moments later, two students didn't even notice when they past by because it simply wasn't there.

Jazz's jaw dropped for the third time, but this time, it was in awe. Awe of how much the house elves and Dumbledore had outdone themselves, making her room perfect. "Oh…my…God…ITS GORGEOUS!" The walls were beige white and purple draperies hung around her four-poster, which was covered in Gryffindor sheets of red and gold. She explored the bathroom as well to find a bath that could stretch as far as she wanted and a shower that could find the perfect temperature for the rest of her life at Hogwarts. At the entrance of the room was a fireplace and a red couch with four of the biggest bookcases Jazz had ever seen surrounding it. 'Professor, you out-did yourself.'

"It's nice, I'dn't it? Charmed the room to change to fit your mood me-self." Hagrid swelled again with pride, sticking his chest outward once again.

"Thanks a lot Hagrid. I really appreciate it! Harry, can I see your room?" Jazz addressed Harry, who, caught going through her bookcase, looked up in fear. "Please?" Jazz added.

Harry blushed slightly and shrugged. "Sure. C'mon let's go." Hagrid led them two doors away and opened it to Jazz's eyes to find the mother load of Quidditch memorabilia. Even posters of every team were hung around Harry's walls, along with old school photos of his parents and friends. Jazz surveyed the room with envy, but covered it when she said smugly, "Its cool, but not quite as much as mine." She turned around to look at Harry and found him leanly sexily against the portrait's entrance frames, with his arms crossed right over his chest. Hagrid mumbled something about needing to feed Fang, his too large to be normal dog, and left with a nod of good-bye to both of them.

Jazz felt uncomfortable standing in Harry's room without someone else with them, but at the same time, she felt as if she could trust Harry no matter what. She walked over to his padded bed and made a plopping noise as she sat down. "Well, you like quidditch?" For the second time, Jazz heard that infectious laugh of Harry's, and began to laugh too. It was amazing that their voices sounded like they were in tune with one another. Jazz and Harry stopped at the same time, smiling.

"You could say that." Harry walked over to a chair that was a few feet away from his bed, turned it round, and sank into it, facing Jazz with a smile still plastered on his handsome but gaunt face. "What about you? Are you any good at it?"

"I'm okay. At least, okay enough to be a chaser on the house team," Jazz answered with a shrug. Harry's emerald eyes glowed with respect and opened widely. He congratulated her and Jazz blushed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. "Its not a big deal. When we moved here – and by here, I mean Britain - Mom bought this huge piece of land right outside of London – that's where I went to school before Hogwarts – that's completely Muggle free. Oh it's awesome. It's so nice there. You can play Quidditch all you want without any checking to see if a car is coming." Jazz paused a second, deciding to open a bit up. "When I ride my broom, its as if I can leave all my problems behind, and …and just be me, you know? Its as if nothing really exists except me and my broom. You think I'm mad, don't you?" Jazz concluded with a laugh, as Harry watched her intently, listening with all his heart.

Harry laughed as well and answered, "No. I feel the same way when I'm up there on my Firebolt. It's amazing. But you're really lucky you can go and practice. I live in Surrey during the summer, with my aunt and uncle and cousin."

"Oh yeah," Jazz interrupted. "Sorry, but aren't they like, some of the biggest Muggles in the world?" Harry nodded vigorously, which only made Jazz crack up more. "Wow, that must suck."

"It does," Harry agreed. He brushed his mop of long black hair out of his eyes, and yawned. They stayed up for about two hours more, talking to one another, sharing secrets about their lives, until Harry gave one of his biggest yawns yet saying, "It's late."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll go away and let you catch some sleep. I'll bet you need it." Jazz felt stupid for not realizing the time. She jumped up from his bed and rushed toward the portrait, almost opening it when Harry called her. "What's up?" she asked turning round to face him.

"Firebolt is my password if you ever need to talk, okay?" Harry gave a comforting smile, and Jazz felt like she was a best friend with him.

"Thanks. I'll remember both. Well," she was uncomfortable again, and fiddled with her hair saying, "G'night."

"You too," and with that, Jazz exited the portrait hole, leaving Harry to wonder about her. 'She has so much that will get in the way if she lets it. She can't let her emotions get in the way, not now, not ever.' Harry opened his trunk and removed his much-needed items first, placing them where he thought was best. He remembered how her silver gleaming eyes seeped into his, prying his thoughts open. How her laugh fit his perfectly, and even how she had sat with Harry, treating him as a normal person, not as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'

Harry chuckled as he climbed into bed, still thinking of Jazz. 'Her life is almost as traumatic as mine. Probably more, because its just now beginning to reveal its significance.' Harry blew out the candle on his bedside and removed his glasses, falling into a deep slumber that would be ruined by screams and bodies piling and flashes of blinding light. Seeing Jazz's dream, Harry knew his work was cut out for him, and threw her dream out, concentrating on his new powers.

In another room, Jazz sighed while thinking, 'Thank you, Harry,' before drifting off to a sweet slumber closed off to horrid nightmares, even though they both knew that the horrid nightmares were not even beginning.

OK! There you go. Hope that keeps your bellies full until next time! Sorry if it isn't as good as before…I would like to mention that I wrote and finished this at 11:16 PM (Central Time) on Tuesday, March 1, 2005, so it might not make very much sense! Oh well: REVIEW, REVIEW: REVIEW! Please?

Sylverwings

7


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Can't you guess by now? The only thing I own is the plot. Even the characters I've added own themselves. Ha! Life is so unfair sometimes.**

A/N: OK people, I updated this and it is different…at least a bit…he-he…ANYWAYS…if u read this when it first came out you can read it again and see the improvements big grin …but enough of this: go on, read you do, read you do!

**Chapter 5: Back to Normal**

Jazz woke up to the sound of a teacup clinking against a plate and sun light filtering through the stained glass windows. She yawned while stretching and taking in her surroundings, remembering all that happened. A part deep inside Jazz still stirred with anger at the thought of Professor Dumbledore and how he never filled her in on her life before now, but of course, she had argued with herself thinking that even though it had hurt her, Dumbledore was just trying to protect her.

Jazz tore her mind away from the events that happened yesterday and remembered that she heard someone clashing the cup and plate together. Jazz sat up, bending her back backwards, twisting her neck in all directions to detect the visitor. "Whose there?" she demanded, with sleep still in her voice.

"'Bout time you woke up, eh?" the other person replied. The feminine voice made Jazz groan as she slammed her upper body back down on to the pillows and sheets, desparate to go back to her perfect sleep. Ginny Weasley, however, was wide-awake and very impatient, tapping her foot on the floor lightly. "Oh, that's lovely of you, isn't it? Don't mind me, I'm only one of you're best friends."

"How the hell did you get in here? And why are you in here so early?" Jazz growled grumpily into her pillows. She moved her head so she could breathe, and saw a steaming mug of coffee sitting on her bedside table that matched the one at her home. A picture of herself with her mother leaning on each other's shoulders, smiling mischievously sat next to the coffee along with a clock that had a cat and feathers intertwined on the rim of it. 'I suppose I can't call her 'mom' anymore, can I?'

"A house elf let me in this morning while I was asking it for a favor." Ginny gave a short bark of laughter at her friend and scoffed at her. "Early? It's seven forty-five. You need to wake up and get ready. Lessons start in about…" Ginny gave a glance at her pretty pink watch one of her brothers had given her and finished, "forty-five minutes."

Jazz groaned again and rolled over, thinking about her day ahead. 'Note to self: jinx all the clocks at this school so I can get more sleep.' Jazz didn't make to get out of bed, however. She sat up, stretching in the process, and gave an annoyed scowl at her friend. "So why did you want to talk to me so early? You couldn't wait until we saw each other at breakfast?" Ginny shook her head firmly, and Jazz saw that something was fogging her eyes. Ginny, without warning, sank into a chair, and broke out into heart broken sobs. Jazz's eyes widened, and she sat shocked for a second before her instinct took over, sending her flying out from underneath her bed sheets and over at Ginny's side, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Gin, Gin what's wrong? You haven't cried for a while. Why now?"

Ginny hiccupped and answered with a sharp intake of breath, "Before I tell you," (hiccup) "promise me you won't tell Ron, or anyone else, and that you won't get angry when I'm done."

"Virginia Ann Weasley, what did you do?" Jazz asked in a fake motherly voice. But when Ginny didn't stop crying, Jazz stop joking and became serious once more. "Come on, Gin. You know I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. Spill your beans, right now!"

Mid sob, Ginny hiccupped once more and said in a low sad voice, "I've been seeing someone who's really sweet and everything since we started, you know, going out. Everything was so…perfect between us…" Ginny's voice broke and she went on with her waterworks.

"Okay…" Jazz said slowly. She signaled Ginny to continue when she stopped crying for a moment.

"Well… yesterday, we were walking by the lake, and it was late, and he kissed me gently, and it was beautiful and all, but when we stopped by the lake…Oh Jazz, he – he – he – he told me he loved me!" Ginny again burst into tears, eyes turning red and swollen from so much water flowing from them.

Jazz unwrapped the arm she had placed around her friend, puzzled by the new information. "What?" She inquired thickly, "You got all upset over a guy telling you he **loves **you?" Jazz then thought her last comment a bit harsh, seeing as how probably this boy was Ginny's first boyfriend, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around why she was so distraught by such a happy occasion.

"It isn't because he says he loves me that I'm upset!" Ginny suddenly yelled indignantly, springing to her feet within a second. Jazz's face fell from confusion to hurt, making Ginny sit down slowly and reply in a low tone. "Sorry, but it isn't that. It's who he is that's the problem."

"Okay," Jazz returned slowly, registering everything in her mind. "So…" She cleared her throat so the words would come out without sounding obnoxious, "Who is it?"

"Er…well…" Ginny left her seat again, beginning to pace on the purple fluffy rug in the middle of the room. "Well, you see…its…" When Ginny turned round to face Jazz, Jazz noted that Ginny's blue eyes grazed Jazz's face, avoiding her silver ones.

"Spit it out, please."

"Er…" Ginny mumbled something incoherently and Jazz told her that she didn't catch it. Finally, Ginny, with a look of great dislike for Jazz at the moment, snapped at her, "Oh alright! Its Malfoy, okay?"

Jazz found many words spring to her mind for a reply, but not one of them could actually leave except, "Why him? He always treats us all so terribly!" When she realized what came out, she smiled at her friend, that looked as if she were about to cry even more and added, "Gin, calm down. When have I ever spilled a secret of yours that you wanted me to keep? I didn't even tell anyone about you and Terry Boot last year, or Dean Thomas." Ginny's frown faded into an 'oops' sort of smile and she stood to leave as Jazz commanded, "Now, out so I can shower, alright?"

"Okay, okay, I'm gone. Just one more thing, though," Ginny called to Jazz as she made her way out of the portrait hole, "Harry told me to tell you hi for him, and that he'd see you around. Really, I think he likes you. He never did that to me when we first met." Ginny trampled out of the room where she could be seen cackling to herself to the Great Hall.

Jazz couldn't help but giggle at Gin's comment. 'He's interested in me, all right. Probably interested in how I got all the fame and he didn't.' Jazz washed hastily in five minutes so she could get down to breakfast. She dressed in a long sleeved white top and loose light jeans and quickly on her way out snatched her robes, stashing them in her knap sac as she made her way to the Great Hall as well.

As Jazz traveled down the winding corridors, she noticed portraits glancing at her with what seemed like more interest than they had before. 'Wow, word travels fast around here, even in portraits.' She shook her head as she entered the Great Hall, the ceiling covered in beautiful blue and white clouds, deep in thought towards the Gryffindors' table.

_**WHAM**_

Jazz fell with a thump that only she heard. She looked to her left to see that her quills and inks and parchment had fallen dismally out of her bag, strewn across the entire floor. Jazz managed to say in a not-so- remorseful-tone as she did this, "Sorry. My mistake."

"Watch it Granger. I may have to dock you points for your clumsiness." An evilly sweet laugh filled the air after this statement, deepening Jazz's new annoyance.

"Excuse me?" Jazz asked, trying very hard to stay civil as she stood up on her feet. Right in front of her, with cold gray eyes that pierced through any disguise, stood Cho Chang smugly, gazing down at her nails with a look of deep self-love in them. "Who are you to take points away from me, Chang? Only professors and - "

"And Head Boy and Girl. Yes, yes, I know." Cho gave a pretend smile, and went on. "You see, though, it so happens that they announced me Head Girl yesterday. They only said that they didn't want to embarrass anyone who thought they were going to." Cho then noticed a grin spread widely on Jazz's face, and growled, "What's wrong with your mouth, Granger? Got a malfunction or something?" She laughed at her own insult for only a second, and finished, "Watch where you're going next time, or you won't be so lucky." Without expecting a reply, Cho strode off to Ravenclaw's table, her black bob swaying to and fro.

Jazz mumbled some foul words that shocked her daring, and proceeded toward the rest of the Gryffindors.

Ginny was already sitting serenely at the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly with a short looking girl with long blonde waves of hair, her whole body going into a fit of giggles. "Hey Ginny!" Jazz called to her as she sat down. "Listen I need - "

But Ginny cut her short and spoke fast with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Harry was going to wait for you, but it was already time for him to get to class. McGonagall told me to give this to you," Ginny handed over a slight piece of parchment with markings on the front, "and said that you will have your new class today. But she wouldn't tell me what it was." Ginny then added with an even bigger smirk, "Harry also said 'Hope to see you soon.' You're blushing, you know."

Jazz turned her head away, grinning sheepishly. Yes, she knew very well about her face turning scarlet at the mention of Harry. Why though? It wasn't as if he liked her. Her face burnt with shyness as she scowled playfully at Ginny. Instead of eating the no doubt delicious breakfast she so readily wanted, Jazz left the Great Hall the way she entered, and trudged to her first class, Advanced Transfiguration with McGonagall. 'Perfect.'

"Oomph!" Jazz cried as Peeve nearly knocked her over. "Please, Peeves," She said in an annoyed pleading voice, "Would you mind not running, or, er, flying, into me?" She gazed into what would be the ghoul's eyes and saw something she knew only too well.

"Yes, oh master!" He yelled with an evil cackle following. He then zoomed off, snickering wildly as he disappeared through one of the stonewalls.

Jazz finally made it to the classroom that Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration with about a minute or two to spare. She walked in and sat down in the first desk she came to, but changed to the front of the class when she saw that Harry was in the seat next to her.

Just as Jazz retrieved parchment, a quill, and an ink container from her pack she heard a seductive voice in her ear. "Good to see you this morning miss." She yelped and would've fallen out of her seat had it not been for Harry's training as a seeker. It had made his reflexes as fast as light. He had rushed to her side, and caught her as soon as she would have hit the cold painful floor. "I'm sorry!" Harry cried out in a self-scolding voice. "You must think I'm an idiot, but really I didn't mean to scare you that badly."

Jazz laughed a bit, her right eyebrow raised. "That badly?" Harry grinned sheepishly and asked her if she were okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't hit the ground, so I am good." She stared into Harry's large emeralds for eyes that had worry still pasted all over them. Jazz smiled again and informed Harry, "Uh…you can, uh, let me go now, you know." Harry and Jazz saw that they were as close as they were on the train, but neither one moved away from the other. Harry tried to hear Jazz's thoughts and succeeded. 'Is he going to kiss me? He looks like he did on the train, the same worried eyes, same worried expression. There it goes, softening. He really is cute.' Then when Harry lent in a bit, and stopped, he heard her say in her mind, 'Are you going to kiss me or not? Please don't, I don't even know you that well.'

Harry then smiled kindly and pulled away from Jazz, hearing the disappointed yet grateful, 'Thanks' in her mind. "You sleep well?" He asked, choosing a safe topic, and sitting in the vacant seat next to Jazz.

"Oh, yeah. I always sleep better here. It's more like home to me than my real one." Jazz shrugged her shoulders, and she couldn't help but wonder what Harry looked like when he was kissing someone. She then began to wonder what it would be like to kiss him, and then finally privately yelled at herself for thinking of such things. 'I just met him and already I'm daydreaming of making out with him. Just great.' "What about you?"

"Well I got sleep. Wasn't the worst or the best I've ever had. Better than the sleep I got at the Dursleys', that's for sure. Still, I could have gotten better.

Jazz dipped her quill and noticed that Harry's things had been levitated on to the desk he and her were sharing, but she didn't think any thing of it. "Oh, I am so sorry! I knew I should have left earlier. I should've been able to tell when you kept yawning. Really I'm - " Just then Jazz's body slumped sideways, falling slowly and softly to the ground, while her mind and spirit sort of floated out of the room, out of Hogwarts, and on to somewhere she didn't quite know.

_Premonition_

_Jazz stood at the far side of a yard, looking around and trying to register her surroundings. She then saw a little girl, who looked like she couldn't be more than 3 of 4. The little girl had long bushy chestnut brown locks, and silvery eyes that were lit with glee, and Jazz couldn't help but notice that she looked very much like herself. She was standing opposite Jazz, grinning broadly as she watched a man and a girl who looked about 11 or 12, horse around in the grass in front of the big white and blue house. _

"_Ellie!" The little girl screamed, calling to the little Jazz look alike. "Ellie, come play with Dad and me!" The little girl then ran from the tree Jazz just realized they were both under, and raced toward the pair, giggling madly as her father tackled her. Jazz heard the voice and glanced around, searching for somewhere to hide. She then thrust herself behind a tall bush, scarring her premonition self with thorns. That's when Jazz realized that she couldn't be seen, because this was obviously the past. She laughed at herself and turned her attention back to the family._

_Jazz watched with interest as the three tackled and tickled one another. She smiled as she heard the little girls laughing gaily with their father. 'That's my dad,' Jazz thought, a tear coming to her eye, 'That's Juliet.' Jazz caught a good glimpse of the older daughter, and tried her hardest to memorize her features, but it was no good. As soon as her premonition had summoned her, it was throwing her back into a pool of fog, swirling all over; covering the three loved ones as a female voice called, "C'mon! Time for lunch!" 'NO!' Jazz screamed as loudly as possible. 'I WANT TO SEE MY MOM! COME BACK! PLEASE!' When the smoke unfurled, Jazz saw that she was back in the castle, but it wasn't at all how she remembered it. 'What the hell…?'_

_The torches that usually lit the confusing corridors and winding stairways were out, making the hallways all the more terrifying. Jazz pulled her robes closer to her body, a chill creeping up her spine. 'What is going on?' Jazz thought, deciding to walk slowly down the hall, seeing all the portraits had changed. They were no longer gleeful pictures of late headmasters and mistresses or head boys and girls or prefects. Instead, there were pictures of people Jazz would never want to see, portraits of evil looking eyes with scary faces to match with scars all over. Above every room, there was a flag, with the Dark Mark as its coat of arms. The snake that intertwined with the skull's eyeholes glowed maliciously, making Jazz only scowl at it with fear and confusion. _

_Jazz came closer to a door, frightened to see what was inside. The door made a loud creaking noise as it swung backwards with the force of Jazz's push. She inhaled so sharply that she nearly choked on it at the sight of the lifeless body. It was crumpled in the corner, all tangled. Jazz figured she knew whom the body was, but was too scared to go looking at it, and stumbled backwards, forcing more distance between her and the body. 'No, I don't want to know who it is. Please, let me go back. I don't want to see this.' As if answering her plea, the fog that Jazz had beckoned arrived, swirling around her, devouring her. When Jazz's eyes opened again, she lay on the floor, Harry's eyes staring straight into hers. _

_End Premonition_

Ta- da! Chapter 5. Well…I just finished it and I think I did darn well. Watch out for chapter 6! Remember: reviewing isn't that hard to do, all you do is click the button in the bottom left corner that says 'Go' and type 'OMG I LOVE YOUR STORY' or 'OMG STOP WRITING U SUCK' or… er, something in between...anyways… Please and thank you!

Sylverwings

8


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Can't you guess by now? The only thing I own is the plot. Even the characters I've added own themselves. Ha! Life is so unfair sometimes.**

A/N: By the way, I'm working on this story, but it will take a little while because I've had to take some standardized tests, and I got braces Irk, it HURTS I do NOT suggest you get them unless your bite is at risk so right now I'm kind of…depressed and moody…so that might be the take on the newer chapters as far as Jazz's attitudes are concerned…Anyway Chapter 6!

A/N: And Haunted Whisper, your wish will be granted, but in due time, ha-ha. Love ya heaps!

ANOTHER A/N: I didn't like this chapter very much…took too long you see…anyway enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly in fear. "Professor, she's awake." Harry moved without argument and Professor McGonagall's head replaced his in Jazz's view. 'I liked seeing Harry better,' she complained inside her mind.

"I'm fine. Really, my head hurts a bit, so does my, uh - " Jazz paused and looked from Harry to McGonagall and back again with a small smile and finished, "rear." Harry laughed a little, but the relief shown in his eyes the second Jazz said she was OK.

"Granger," Professor McGonagall addressed Jazz in a concerned voice, "Was it," She leaned forward and whispered, "a premonition?" Jazz nodded slightly, aware that students from the class were watching interestedly. McGonagall stood and said in a very strict voice, "Potter; take Granger to the hospital wing. Don't leave her side until Madame Pomfrey is finished with her." McGonagall then turned to the rest of the class and began to teach them.

Jazz sighed dejectedly as Harry helped her to stand up, her knees buckling a bit at first. Jazz apparently stood too fast, because her weight made her begin to fall back towards the marble floor again. Harry caught her by the waist, making an "oomph" noise in the process. Grabbing their bags, Harry and Jazz made their way out of the classroom and down to the first floor. Jazz immediately began to fume.

"I hate this power!" She burst without warning. "What is the point of it if I can't stay as long as I please?" She glanced at Harry as he opened his mouth and said, "Don't answer that." She went on with an angry tone. "I was this close," she made an inch wide space between her index and thumb finger, "to finding a clue. This close!"

"Sorry, but a clue to what?" Harry interrupted. It was clear to him that it was a mistake to do so because Jazz then turned to him with the annoyed look she gave people so often.

"My sister!" Jazz said impatiently. I saw me and my dad and my sister but I don't remember what she looks like! URGH!" She waved her hands in the air with fury and began to speed through the corridor, apparently unaware that classes were still going on.

"Listen, Jazz. Calm down. We need to get you checked up. C'mon." Harry grasped Jazz's forearm and pulled her backwards so she would slow down. "You were out cold for about 2 hours. McGonagall said all we could do was wait for you to wake up and she went on with the lesson. I kept looking to make sure you were okay, and I could tell something good and bad happened. First your face had a smile on it, and your eyes were fluttering. But just before you woke up, you started mumbling something like, 'no, no it can't be.' Or something like that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I took you to Madame Pomfrey. Do you want to talk about what you saw?"

Jazz opened her mouth to say something, closed it, opened it once more, and then closed it again. "I'll tell you later," she said finally. "My head is really killing me." She pushed away from Harry thinking, 'you'd think he likes grabbing me how much he does. Really, he's cute, but he's a pain in my rear more so than I have now.' About a minute later the two were in the Infirmary where Madame Pomfrey rushed to Harry's side fussing with him.

"Potter," She barked, "what did you do this time? Anything broken? Anything out of place? Did you eat poison from Professor Snape? Toy with a plant in Herbology? You didn't provoke an animal in Care of Magical Creatures _again_, did you boy? Honestly, don't you know how to stay out of harm's way?"

Harry forced space between himself and Madame Pomfrey and said in an exasperated voice, "Its not _me._ It's her. Jazz." He pointed over to Jazz, who was busy in a fit of giggles. Harry shot Jazz a mocking look as Madame Pomfrey flocked on to her, pulling on every body part to see what was wrong.

"Miss, miss!" Jazz cried, finally unlatching the tight grip of Madam Pomfrey's and jumping away from her. "Really miss! The only thing that's wrong is my head. I swear!"

Madame Pomfrey made a "humph" sort of noise and walked over to her remedy cabinet. She came back a moment later with a vial and said, "Take this. It should cure a non-magical headache." She mumbled something that sounded like, 'damn troublemakers,' but Harry and Jazz just laughed and walked out after thanking her.

"Alright, so tell me. What all did you see in your premonition?" 'Well, so much for small talk.' Jazz mused to herself. She turned and stopped in the middle of the hall. "C'mon, you can tell me." Harry's eyes seemed brighter than they had been since she first met him. The green didn't seem to ever let worry out of them, Jazz also noticed. 'I wonder why. Can't be because of me, can it?'

She heaved a large sigh, and said, "Look, I don't really want to talk about it. We need to get back to class, don't you think? I bet you anything we've missed something really big too! Might be on a quiz or something next class." Jazz changed positions and started climbing a set of stairs on the way back to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Harry quickly left the spot they were standing in and chased after her.

"Fine, don't trust me." Harry said in a sulky sort of voice. He smiled at Jazz as she twisted her head toward him with a look of deep hurt.

"What?" Jazz questioned. "I never said I didn't trust you!" She watched as Harry leant against the closet wall and crossed his arms across his chest sexily with a disbelieving smirk settled on his face. "It isn't as if I don't trust you, I just don't want to talk about it!" Jazz noticed that her voice had risen as she spoke, and her arms were shaking. Harry now stopped smirking, and was watching without expression as Jazz shouted. "What? You want me to tell that I saw my family with me and that I'm mad because I can't remember **any** of it? You want to know that I saw someone **dead** in a classroom here? Is that what you want? IS IT?" Jazz's anger bubbled momentarily, then extinguished, making her feel horrible. The realization of what she just did sunk to the pit of her stomach and she put a hand over her mouth. "I'm – I'm – I'm really sorry, Harry I didn't mean to flip like that on you." She sunk her head low, her eyes closed angrily. "I'm going back to class. I need to get my assignments. See you around." Jazz took off without hesitation, practically flying to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Granger, good you returned. I shall give you your assignments and then you may go to your next class." McGonagall told her that she had to write a 3-foot essay on the dangers of teaching yourself to become an animagi without proper help. Jazz, groaning slightly, left Professor McGonagall's room and shuffled her feet on the way to lunch.

Being that she had skipped breakfast, Jazz was now starving and loaded her plate as if she would never eat again. She didn't see Harry while she ate and she couldn't help but think, 'I can't think how he'd react to see me eating like this. I'd be so ashamed. Mom would be too.' Jazz read one of her many books her mother had insisted on buying her before she went off to school while she ate, steadily ignoring how long she was taking.

Finally, Jazz realized that she was about to be late for Advanced Charms and raced out of the Great Hall up the corridors to Professor Flitwick's classroom. All the portraits again were watching her, and she noticed that they seemed different today. She couldn't place her finger on why they were, but the portraits seemed to have more to talk about, and in more serious tones than when they were gossiping about who was dating whom.

"Hello, Professor," Jazz panted as she sank into a seat. Tiny Professor Flitwick was busy with something under a cloak that seemed to be trying to escape it. 'I hope Harry isn't in this class. It'd be horrible if he were, really terrible. Oh sh - ' Just as Jazz thought it, Harry walked in coolly and sat with Ron, who Jazz noticed was sitting at the other side of the classroom, along with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Jazz's face began to redden as she caught Harry's eye, but she quickly paled as she readied for Charms. While waiting for the bell to ring, she consulted her schedule for the heck of it. 'Let me see, Transfiguration and Charms today, Arithmacy and Potions on Tuesday, Ancient Runes and History of Magic on Wednesday, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures on Thursday, and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Occlumency on Friday. Nicely put together schedule, I suppose.' Jazz put it away and waited for the class to start.

Jazz had fun, being the only one in class as usual to perform her charms right the first time. She was the only one that didn't have to write a 2-foot essay on how useful the blooming charm can be. After class Jazz floated over to her room to drop off her things and rest a bit before dinner. Ginny Weasley and Luna dropped by and hung around in Jazz's room until dinner chatting about their first day back. Ginny informed Jazz about her latest happenings with her boy problem and Luna told Jazz how much she really cared about Ron. All the talk about boyfriends and love made Jazz have a sudden urge that didn't leave to vomit. When she expressed this feeling to her friends, they both threw soft plump pillows at her and missed. They all giggled loudly and decided to go off to dinner.

As the three girls walked along the corridor, all still in deep conversation, they caught up with Ron and Neville and Dean, all watching them suspiciously. "Hi Ron!" Luna cried happily. She wrapped her arms around him with a light laugh and then led him away from the group, leading the way into the Great Hall. Jazz and Ginny shrugged and said hello to the remaining boys.

Neville then looked at Ginny with a shy smile and said, "Want to go in?" Ginny, giving Jazz a confused look, agreed and walked in with Neville, asking him how his day was. Now all that was left was Jazz and Dean, who were smiling awkwardly to one another without saying a word.

"Um, Jazz I was wondering, can I ask you something?" Dean's deep voice filled Jazz's ears and she felt something in her without warning. 'He's sort of cute, in a weird way.'

"Didn't you just do that?" She asked teasingly. Dean looked like he had been slapped and, "I'm only teasing." She nodded unsurely, waiting for his question.

"Well, they scheduled a Hogsmeade weekend for next week, and I was wondering if you would, uh, go with me?" Dean's face, though already very dark, seemed to grow rosy red circles as he said this. They both looked up into each other's eyes as if communicating through them, but when Jazz's silver pools met with Dean's muddy watered eyes, they both looked away as fast as possible.

"Um, yeah, alright. I don't see why I wouldn't. I'd love to, Dean." Jazz grinned at him again and then walked into the Great Hall, too excited to eat until she told Ginny and Luna. 'Luna, Dean asked me out!'

'No way!' she replied happily. 'Oh, that's fantastic Jazz! He's cute too! I think Neville has a thing for Gin, don't you?' Luna looked over at the Gryffindor table from the Ravenclaw table, searching for Ginny and Jazz. 'Oy, where'd you go? I can't find you anywhere – Oh, there you are. Surrounded by boys and Ginny.'

'Hey!' Jazz said inside her mind with indignation. 'It isn't my fault! I'm only sitting with Dean and Ginny. Dean isn't even talking to me. He's busy talking Quidditch with the rest of his gang.' Jazz then remembered that she wanted to apologize to Harry, and noticed he wasn't sitting with Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron. "Ron!" She called. "Where's Harry?"

"'E's in 'is room, I fink," Ron said in a muffled voice as he chewed his bite of treacle pudding (A/N: ew). Jazz told him thanks and left thetable before finishing her dinner. Ginny called after her, so did a few other people, but Jazz ignored them as she walked determinedly to Harry's portrait hole. The picture of a very handsome man that looked almost exactly like Harry except for his happy gray eyes and no scar on his forehead let her enter after giving him the password.

"Harry?" She said, not sure if he was in his room or not. "Are you in here?" She gazed around the room at the pictures all bordering his walls. Quite a few of them had Harry and Ron and the other boys in them, making funny faces and such in them. Some of them were beautiful portraits of his parents, who kept waving madly at Jazz. Jazz then spotted a picture of Harry and a girl who seemed very petite next to Harry, holding onto each other happily with a look of love in their eyes. The girl looked oddly familiar, with her short black bob of hair, and cold gray eyes. 'Oh, my God, no way, he didn't go out with - '

"Jazz?" Harry said, making Jazz jump with surprise. "Thought it was you. What do you need?" Jazz didn't understand why Harry was being so nice to her, she wouldn't have been if Harry had done that to her. She then took in the details of Harry. He'd just finished showering apparently, because he had no shirt on, revealing perfectly toned abs and muscles, and a pair of perfectly fitting jeans with a towel wrapped around his neck, his hair falling around his beautiful green eyes messily.

"Uh, um - " Jazz stuttered. She didn't know what to do, seeing as how she'd never seen a body that good looking before. "Yeah," she turned around and started looking at the pictures again, "Listen, I wanted to tell you I was sorry about earlier. I was – er – out of line, really I was. I hope you don't think of me as, I don't know, a bad person." Harry stood behind Jazz for a moment, trying to think about what to do. Finally he smiled at her back and walked up closer to her, standing at her side. "Don't worry about it. How are you since this morning? Any more premonitions?"

Jazz didn't know what to answer. No, she hadn't had any more premonitions, but she didn't think she was better. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to make Harry worry anymore. 'That's all he's done since he met me. I don't want to add to it.' "I'm fine. That medicine really helped. And my tush is perfectly fine as well." Harry gave her a sort of disapproving look before joining Jazz's light and flirty snickers. "Honestly, I am. And I seriously am very sorry about this morning."

"Forget it, okay? It isn't a big deal. I get yelled at all the time."

"Maybe, but not by someone you just met." Jazz wanted to say, 'but not by a friend,' but she didn't know whether or not they were friends.

"Well, okay good point. But like I said, no big deal. We'll just draw a truce between friends, alright?" Harry said pensively. They both grinned at each other with nervousness hiding behind their perfectly straight white teeth. Harry indicated a bright red and gold chair for Jazz to sit in and they sat in awkward silence for 3 minutes. Jazz spoke, shattering the silence.

"We were so happy," She said distractedly, staring at the rich red rug on Harry's floor but not really seeing it. "My dad looked so pleased with my sister and I. She and I looked exactly alike. It was so strange, seeing them. It was like watching a movie, but it was cut too soon, you know?" She sighed heavily, closing her eyes to try to rid the tears. "Then my mom started coming, and I would have seen her, but that stupid fog got in the way…

"When I got transported back here to the castle, it wasn't the way I left it. None of the portraits we have now were there. They were replaced by these ugly pictures of what I think were Death Eaters. And over every doorway there was the Dark Mark, hovering over it teasingly. I didn't want to, but before I could stop myself, I was opening a door, and there was this body, lying in a heap, and I could tell even from a distance they were dead. That's why I was saying that 'oh no, please no,' stuff." After Jazz's statement all Harry could do was sit there, almost numb by knowing what Jazz went through.

Harry broke the glass-like silence when he said "She was my girlfriend, for about 2 years."

Jazz was so caught off guard it took her a few seconds to understand what he meant. "Oh, the picture? Wow, that's a long time. You must care deeply about one another, eh?" Harry's eyes darkened and Jazz realized the mistake she had made.

"I did. She cheated on me. I caught her on our second year anniversary. Making out with some seventh year Slytherin." Harry grabbed a piece of parchment that was on a nearby table and crushed it within his left hand.

Jazz watched him with more nervousness than when she first came in to talk to him. 'I shouldn't have been looking at that picture. I've made him angry.' "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring bad memories back to you. I feel worse now." Jazz let her head fall into her hands, and she yelled at herself within her mind until Harry lifted her head with 2 fingers beneath her chin.

"It isn't your fault she cheated on me, Jazz. It was her choice. I'm fine. I had all summer to deal with it. Besides, there is more beauty at this school than her." Harry gave Jazz a meaningful stare in which confusion littered Jazz's eyes as she returned it. Harry then started in, coming closer, and closer, ignoring the pleading in Jazz's mind to let them get to know one another better. Finally his lips were no more than an inch away from Jazz's full red lips and he moved to close the gap –

"So, when do Quidditch practices start?" Jazz turned her head away from him and slid away from her seat, walking around Harry's room and admiring his fine collections of Quidditch souvenirs. Harry fell forward, groaning into the cushion of the seat Jazz just vacated, making Jazz turn round to watch. "Um, Harry? You okay?"

"Yeah," came the muffled reply of Harry's husky voice. "I'm fine." He pulled away from the seat and crossed his room over to Jazz again, watching her with her look of annoyance that she often possessed. "I think we start in October. It's going to be good this year, I think. We've won the Quidditch Cup every year, why not this one?"

"Yeah, and now you've got me." She smiled playfully and winked as Harry caught her eye. "We're bound to win this year though, I remember them telling me that you're going to be Team Captain, and you're possibly the best Quidditch player I've ever seen."

"Yeah? Thanks," Harry muttered.

"So," Jazz said, trying to break the steady silence between her self and Harry, "what did you think of the first day back?" Jazz felt a large amount of stupidity place itself inside her chest, but she absent-mindedly brushed it away.

"Oh, well, it was the first day back," Harry answered with a shrug. He shot Jazz a cheeky grin and added, "Everything was normal, well, except people kept telling me to put my Head Boy badge on. That got old, fast."

Jazz snickered at Harry's remark and declared, "Yeah, that didn't happen to me. My friends kept badgering me to "get the Head Boy's autograph" for them, though. You're quite famous among the people at this school, you know?"

Harry heaved a sigh as they made a right turn down a corridor that wasn't leading to the Great Hall. "I don't see why. Never have. Just because of a stupid scar on my head - "

"It isn't that that gets people to admire you Harry. Or at least, not that alone." Jazz stopped in the middle of the hallway and put her hand on Harry's arm, signally for him to stop too. She gazed into his closed off Emerald eyes, so very tempted to do something, hug him, hold him, something to comfort him. Harry's eyebrows raised as if to challenge, "oh yeah? What is that?" they seemed to say. "You're fantastic at flying, you're good in your classes, and you've outsmarted the so-called 'most powerful wizard.' Tell me that isn't something to be proud of." Jazz watched as Harry's cheeks began to turn pink, and he ducked his head away from her as soon as he felt the blush coming.

"Well, okay. I just don't see why someone would want to admire me. And by the way, I suck in Potions. Or at least, if you saw my grades, you'd think so. If you read my papers or watched me make my potions, you might think otherwise."

Jazz knew what Harry meant, and looked over at his clock. "Well, I've got homework, so I'll just leave you so you can go get a bite to eat."

"Want to go with me? I was just going to go to the kitchens and smuggle a plate or two of food in." Harry's eyes glinted mischievously and Jazz couldn't help but accept. They left Harry's room and traveled down to the kitchens, the entire time both of them thinking, 'I'm going to like this year.'

XXX

Dun-dun-dun! And that's the end of Chapter 6! What do ya think? Guess how you can tell me, go on guess, you'll never guess so I'll tell you: R-E-V-I-E-W PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, and PLZ REVIEW! I'll love you heaps!

Sylverwings

13


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm an author from Britain who ROCKS at writing, that's why I only WISH I knew where Daniel Radcliffe lived… and incase you didn't catch the sarcasm; I don't own anything.**

A/N: Well another chapter started, and thanks to kissmybootty (I'm writing as fast as I can I can get the ideas sorted in my mind, but I promise, I'll work faster) and others who reviewed. BTW, props, props, and MORE props to my best friend ever for donating a true event as an insignificant one in this story :-p! Love ya heaps!

**Chapter 7:Occlumency**

The first week flew without warning and already Friday was breathing down Jazz's skinny olive neck. Her mind was on overload with homework, and the fact that she was about to start a new class did nothing to take the stress away. Every class so far had assigned essays, as a welcome back to try and remind the students what they learned. Jazz of course had already finished most of the essays; except for the infamous potions one about poisons from Professor Snape, a tall pale man with greasy oil black hair and a very prominent nose that seemed just as greasy as his hair that seemed to loathe any student but those of his own House, Slytherin.

Every class seemed to drag by for Jazz; even History of Magic was slower than normal. The suspense built from waiting for Occlumency was towering over everything, and when Friday came, she couldn't believe how very excited she was to start it. Harry had (not to Jazz's surprise) had every class with her; no doubt Dumbledore's doing so he could keep a steady eye on her, she suspected. Nevertheless, Jazz and Harry spent a great deal of time together, helping each other with homework and discussing their pasts. Of course the topic of love lives came across them, but both of them ignored it. 'Well of course _he_ would,' Jazz reasoned bitterly, '_he's _actually _had_ one.' On Friday, the day Jazz had been dreading and yet couldn't wait for it to arrive, they began discussing music in the Great Hall at lunch.

"Oh in the States I heard some positively wicked music. Most of it was by Muggles, but still. Have you ever heard of Blink 182 or Lit? (A/N: AWESOME BANDS) Oh, and then there was this band called 'The Used.' What about you?" Jazz said excitedly, except she didn't know exactly why she was so excited.

"Oh, well I like the Strokes, U2, (A/N: This may sound stalker-y, but D.R. really does like those bands) The Sex Pistols – they're old, like from the 80's – but yeah, they're Muggles as well, but they are awesome." Harry offered to let Jazz have a listen once they went to Hogsmeade, which reminded Jazz that she was going on her date with Dean. Of course, Dean had not been acting like he had asked her out. 'Maybe I made a mistake. Or maybe this is how boys act after they ask you out.' At the time Jazz was thinking this, Dean and Seamus walked in with Ron and Neville in tow and sank onto the benches with Harry and Jazz. "Hullo, boys," Harry nodded off to each of them.

"Hey Harry, hey Jazz," everyone but Dean replied. He completely ignored Harry and sat next to Jazz, placing an arm around her shoulders, as if she had asked him to. "Hello, love," he chimed smugly.

Confusedly and stupidly, Jazz took turns staring at his arm, his all to sure of his-self face, and then his arm again. "Excuse me? Do you need some assistance to the hospital wing?" Dean, looking amused, answered no, "Then take your arm off of me before you do," Jazz warned. He stopped looking amused as the gang let out barks of laughter.

However, instead of crumbling, Dean regained a positive composer and said loudly, almost to make sure they all knew, "So we still on for Hogsmeade next weekend?" Jazz blushed slightly when her silver eyes caught Harry's amazing green ones, covered in a emotion that wasn't – for once – worry, but an emotion Jazz couldn't place her finger on that she had the odd sensation was jealousy. 'Yeah, that'll be the day,' Jazz snorted in her mind. Let's face it, Jazz would have loved it if Harry was jealous, but she couldn't wrap her mind around that happening (A/N: slow, isn't she?) Harry's mouth was the only one that made a sagging motion, but it didn't open. Seamus, Ron, and Neville seemed indifferent to the fact that their friend had announced he had a date. They made no comment but they did look up slightly to see Jazz's reaction.

Before Jazz could give an answer, Dean checked his watch and said, "Well, gotta go. Class awaits." After he retreated from the table, standing, he leant down and stroked Jazz's cheek seductively and said, "See you, Love." Jazz watched as his shrinking back turned the corner on the way to Hagrid's hut.

The other boys were still eating, obviously hungry from their first class, though they all had had the same class, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts with their new professor, Professor Burns. Her class had been fun, for they hadn't done any real work. She simply called the role, introduced herself, and asked them to make lists of what they had learned, what they wanted to learn, and questions about anything to do with the Dark Arts. Harry, however, sat slack-jawed, still gazing openly at Jazz.

"Harry? You alive in there?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "What's wrong, Harry?" She inquired, worry now settling inside her eyes for once. "Harry!"

"When did you start going out with that git – I mean – er – Dean?" He asked, a slight edge in his voice in which she had never heard before. She laughed in spite of Harry's edge and shrugged.

"I don't go out with him. He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him next Saturday though, and I accepted. I'll probably regret that when we get up to next week though, yeah?" She laughed again, and noticed the tension was still there. She set down her cutlery that she was about to use and said, "What? What's wrong? You can tell me."

Harry sputtered to reply, and averted his gaze away from Jazz, moving his arm and sending a fork flying. It landed near a second year whose teeth shown with braces, making Jazz remember Jackie's grandparents were dentists. The second year was either a half blood, or he was a Muggle- born, she reasoned. She told the child sorry, making him blush furiously, and returned her attention to Harry. "Nothing," he kept saying, "Just nothing."

Unwillingly, Jazz abandoned the subject, ate her small lunch, and waited for Harry so they could go to Occlumency together. In five minutes they were in one of the East dungeons, near where Potions was taught. Jazz had a bottomless pit feeling that she wasn't going to like Occlumency, but she did what she was told, regardless whether she agreed or not. The dungeon they were in had something like a thick padding along the walls that only made Jazz assume the worst of it. "Harry? Are you _sure_ this is the right dungeon?"

Harry said nothing, but gave an unsure nod. They looked at each other nervously and sank into two separate desks next to one another. Jazz decided to seal off the silence and said in a would-be calm voice, "So who do you think will teach us Occlumency?"

Harry shifted his gaze from nowhere over to Jazz's curious face, and answered unconcernedly, "Probably Professor Burns, wouldn't you think? I mean; we don't have very many teachers left here anyways."

"I don't think she will." Jazz argued distractedly. "She's got another class after lunch, I think." She reached for Harry's wrist and pulled it toward her and glanced at his small bronze wristwatch. 1:40. 'What's taking our teacher so long?'

Suddenly the dungeon door flew forward and slammed furiously into the padded walls with a soft but echoing thud. Jazz was so surprised by the swift entry that before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed onto Harry's hand and gripped tightly. Harry glanced at his hand having its circulation cut off my Jazz's hand and back to her face. Jazz, noticing what she did finally, yanked her hand away with a quick, "sorry!" and looked back at the door.

In walked a sight so shocking Jazz's jaw dropped. 'Why does it do that so often while I'm here?' she wondered. Walking on a crutch that looked more like a wooden beating stick she'd seen a nun use once (A/N: those things hurt!) was no one other than Professor R.J. Lupin.

"Professor…Professor Lupin? You're b-back?" Jazz stammered. She'd raised her body off of the chair, and stood in complete awe. '_He's_ going to be our Occlumency teacher? But he's so…'

"Yes, I am. Fine to see you well. Hello, Jazz. Hello, Harry." Professor Lupin looked over at Harry and gave what seemed like what most men did, a curt nod. Harry returned it with a grin on his thin but still very tempting lips. "Well, no sense in waiting with baited breath, let's begin, shall we?" Professor Lupin looked even more ill than he had in Jazz's third year, the second time she'd ever met a werewolf. 'Thank God he wasn't like _that_ or I'd have owled Mom ages ago.'

"How are you, Professor?" Harry asked, with a, as usual, worried glance in Jazz's direction. 'Would you knock that off, already,' she wanted to scream at him, 'I know how to take care of myself, alright?'

"Fine, thank you, Harry. Please, would you help me with this? I must have thought I was stronger when I packed." He let out what would have been a laugh, but it turned into a rather violent cough instead, making him take a seat in one of the closer desks. Harry raced over to his side, took the bag, which surprisingly was heavier than either of them thought because Harry began to lean sideways after lifting it, and carried it over to the desk at the front of the dungeon/classroom.

Clearing his throat, Professor Lupin said with a tired sigh, "Now, I say we should get down to business, don't you agree?" Neither Jazz nor Harry said a word, and Professor Lupin continued. "Occlumency is a very complicated subject to learn. It takes great willpower, and determination, which is why Dumbledore, I'm sure, was so convinced you two will be done so soon. Now, you may be wondering what exactly Occlumency is. It is a magical defense against external penetration, in other words, it keeps nosy bungers out of your mind." Harry and Jazz made nearly identical skeptic expressions, causing Professor Lupin to add in his wheezy voice, "An obscure branch of magic, true, but highly useful.

"Dumbledore asked me to teach you both considering that Voldemort has long been skilled at Legilimency – er, the ability to extract people's memories and feelings from their minds, that is – and is able to tell the second someone is being untruthful. My job is to teach you to shut off the areas of your brain with emotions and memories. It makes it much harder for Him to tell if you are lying or not when you've mastered Occlumency, thus giving you a slightly higher hand than him."

Jazz was caught on something, however. "Sir, why, if our school is so protected by charms and enchantments, and if I'm not mistaken, time and space matter in magic, is it so important to learn Occlumency? Do you think that Voldemort has ways of getting to us even inside of Hogwarts with the eyes of Dumbledore over us?" 'Watching like a miserable old bat with Harry helping,' Jazz wanted to add, but struck the thought out of her mind immediately.

Harry looked at Jazz in surprise, not knowing whether to be shocked or ashamed of her outburst, no matter how much respect she still shown. But still, he couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, Jazz was right.

"Well," came Professor Lupin's wheezy reply, "There seems to be a connection between Harry and Voldemort, which I'm sure you know all about, Miss Granger." Jazz opened her mouth to point out the obvious - this had to do with _Harry_ then, so why was she doing it? – But Professor Lupin cut her off before saying a word and said, "While you are able to travel through time, and have premonitions and see what has happened before."

"But, it's useful!" Jazz cried before she could stop herself. She noticed she had launched to her feet, watching Professor Lupin stare at her intently. "I'll be able to help The Order of the Phoenix – my Mom explained about it when I was younger, asking about him and stuff – find whatever mistakes they made in the past, right them, and then come back."

"Exactly." Professor Lupin paused for a second, seeming to wait for his answer to sink in. "With your power," Professor Lupin returned with a calm, exasperated voice, "Voldemort could use it to see exactly what people did in the future to avoid his wrath, to trap him, to trick him, therefore giving him time to plan ways to make sure they do not get out of his grasp. Or, he could go back in time when he hadn't killed Harry and done it with himself the first time 'round. Giving us, no Harry at all. Thus, you are much safer learning Occlumency with Harry than just him himself." Harry was watching both of them with eager eyes, wondering if they were about to fight. Jazz, however, disappointed him, and sat down without another word, waiting for Professor Lupin to finish.

"Right, now. Any more questions?" Again, both Harry and Jazz were silent. "Well, then. I suppose we should snap to it then, don't you agree? Yes, Harry, please stand over there," he pointed over to the side of the dungeon where all the desks were pushed aside, leaving a large space, "and have your wand at the ready. I'm going to try to break into your mind, and when I say the spell, I want you to try and defend yourself in any way, just as long as I don't get killed. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded, his long black hair falling involuntarily into his view, and, brushing the strands away absently, strode over to the spot Professor Lupin indicated, his maple wand held tightly in his small fist.

"Jazz, you can stand here," Professor Lupin pointed to a spot near him a fair few feet away from Harry, "and see what exactly what happens, that good with you? Harry, you ready? All right, on the count of three. One," the two raised their wands, "two," they got into stance, "three. _Legilimens!_" Jazz watched in silent horror as Harry twitched his head from side to side, eyes shut tightly, as if that would keep Professor Lupin out. Jazz didn't say anything for a few seconds until Harry cried out in pain, shouting out words she didn't understand, and slamming his knees into the marble floor.

"STOP!" she shrieked, running towards Harry and thrusting her self onto her knees as he was. "Are you okay? Is he okay?" she kept asking in a worried voice.

Harry kept silent, not knowing exactly what to say. Finally, he said, "I'm fine, Jazz. Really I am. Just, uh, a little light headed is all." Harry carefully straightened his body, rubbing his sore knees.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not convinced a bit. She knew that act only too well. "Professor, will he be alright?"

"Jazz, he said he is fine. If I am not mistaken, that usually means someone is okay. It's your turn, if you are willing to go." Professor added the last bit as a kind of "sorry" warning. Jazz, though still frazzled by Harry's antics, went against her better judgment and said yes. She helped Harry raise himself and he stalked away from the spot he had just vacated leaving Jazz to stand numbly with her wand held in her hand tightly. 'This was stupid. I won't do what Harry did. I won't.'

Professor Lupin brushed away a strip of shaggy blonde brown hair and said, "Ready? Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three: _Legilimens!" _Before Jazz knew what was coming, she felt her eyes shut tightly, as if this would block Professor Lupin's view, but it still hit her full frontal without any warning. She knew now why Harry had been yelling; right there, in front of her, were memories she didn't even know she had, flashing right in front of her, as if she was living them all over again. Jazz could hear her melodic voice crying out words, but she didn't know what they were. 'Stop it, these are mine…mind your own business…I said STOP!' Finally, Jazz lifted her eyelids, swinging her silver eyes everywhere. Professor Lupin stood a few feet away, with a small smile in place, while Harry stood next to him, watching in a mixture of fear and awe.

"Well done, Jazz. You attempted to fight me off, and nearly got away with it. Both of you did well for a first lesson. Well, we'll rest, and then shall we try again?" Professor Lupin limped with his cane away over to his desk, where he whipped out a quill and parchment, scribbling something down.

"So, are you okay?" Jazz asked once again, giving an angelic smile to Harry.

His green eyes lit with a beauty Jazz wasn't used to seeing. "I'm _fine._" He said in exasperation. "Trust me. I've broken more bones than most people have in a lifetime." He chuckled slightly, finishing, "I've even lost the bones in my arm! I'm fine."

"Well, I'm glad. You frightened me with your yelling. So don't do that next time," Jazz joked with a playful punch. Harry pretended it hurt, and accidentally fell backwards, catching Professor Lupin's attention. Jazz laughed loudly and then stopped when Professor Lupin gave a look of disapproval to her.

Professor Lupin attempted to clear his throat, but it only resulted in another coughing session. When he finished he went, "Alright, Harry, you again."

Professor Lupin worked with Harry for the majority of the class. Towards the end, he finally said, "Alright, Jazz. Your turn." She sighed and stood again in the middle of the empty floor. 'I wonder what Gin's doing today…' All of a sudden, Jazz felt the spell hit her, and the memories began to fly in front of her.

Then something strange happened. Jazz's legs gave away from underneath her weight, and she fell with a loud crash to the cold unwelcoming marble floor. Jazz could hear the far away voices of Professor Lupin and Harry, both leaning over her lifeless body. "Jazz," Harry said in a shrill voice, "Jazz! Wake up! Come back!"

"No," Jazz felt Harry's hands as they were about to grip and shake her, and heard Professor Lupin wrap his own around Harry's wrists. "She's having a premonition. We can't get through to her until she comes back. We have to wait."

XXX

ZING! That's the end of Chapter 7! I'm running out of words to start off this annoying little annual author's note at the end of every chapter, so when you review (you will right? PLZ?) Would you mind leaving an idea for a word to start it off like voila or something like that? (My "so-called" best friend j/k of course says this will make u think I am a freak, but I am so no big deal, right) Love ya heaps – Sylverwings

11


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: OK sorry that this chapter is late, I realize that there are people who actually like to read something I post, so I am going to post this and get back to work on all the other chapters I've been masterminding (evil laugh turns into sickening cough) but I do hope you enjoy, and I apologize if I don't update very soon, but as I've done before I'll work tirelessly, but only if you PROMISE to review (j/k I will continue unless I get a flamer, then I shall cry and take this story off and try a new one).

**Chapter 8: Hogsmeade**

"Jazz? Jazz, wake up."

Jazz groaned loudly and opened one bleary silver eye, too overcome with fatigue to see properly with the pair. The dream she'd been having was quite interesting, and perhaps would have been better explained had she actually gotten to finish it. She had been in the east dungeon, where she had been taking Occlumency for the second time, yet in the dream, it was deja voo, since it was the exact same as the first day of it (A/N: did that make sense Haunted Whisper, I expect you to be VERY critical, you will be anyway LOL). She had watched all of her memories reappear across her eyes, and then suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into some other time, in some other place… but right now, all she thought of was the intrusion.

"Jazz," the voice persisted, a very familiar female voice, might we add, "Come on, Jazz, we've to get you ready for today. Get up!" Jazz felt a hand pop her on her rear end, and she instinctually sat up backwards yelling, "HEY!" When Jazz twisted her head around to gripe at the visitor, she found Luna standing next to her, frowning slightly at the sight of Jazz in the morning. She said thoughtfully, "You aren't a morning person, are you?"

"Luna," Jazz groaned again, this time stuffing the feathery pillow on top of her gorgeous chestnut covered head as her upper body slammed forward onto the silver (the house elves change the sheets every night to no matter what the occupier's mood is) sheets, "Please, I really, really, **really,** want to – wait, what? What am I in need to get ready for, exactly?"

Luna gave an exasperated sigh and sank onto an unoccupied chair, throwing Jazz a look of disgusted awe, "Hogsmeade!" When Jazz's face remained blank, Luna continued, "You know, Hogsmeade? Dean Thomas, handsome fifth year? **Date?"**

Suddenly, it all rushed back to Jazz's memory, and she began to push herself out of bed. She'd been so busy with classes and the work with them that she hadn't remembered at all about the trip. Occlumency alone was torturing Jazz beyond belief, but at least she had Harry to help her with everything. She had advanced classes in everything, so she'd had far more than most. Jazz was clambering inside her bureau when she realized something. "Hey, where's Harry going to be today?"

"Why do you care?" Luna wanted to know as she distractedly reached for her bag that held an assorted pack of makeup supplies. Luna shrugged silently and said, "I think Ron said he was going to come with us. That, or he was going to the library. Either way, I feel sorry for him. Ever since his last girlfriend, he just hasn't been the same."

Jazz's mind again sent something zinging to the front of the line of memories and she asked, "Why'd he go out with _her?"_

Luna let out a loud bark of laughter that rang throughout the entire room. "How should I know? Maybe he was looking for somebody who he knew would act like she loved him. Hm, funny thing is, she did that really well. Pretended like she loved him, I mean. Almost had Harry thinking he was in love with her as well." Luna picked up a clear case of eye shadow and shoved into Jazz's face saying, "What do you think about this color?"

'That's really weird, Harry, in love. Huh.' "Its pretty," Jazz answered. She pulled out a soft green shirt with large silver letters on it, supporting the Irish Quidditch team, and a knee length flirty denim skirt with embroidered flowers covering it. "What do you think of this? Too fancy, isn't it?" for an answer, Luna walked over, seized the Quidditch supporting shirt out of Jazz's grasp, and rustled through the bureau until she found what she was looking for, thrusting it into Jazz's hands. Jazz untangled it and saw a red oriental looking top with black mesh sleeves. "OK then. I'll wear this." Jazz walked over to the bathroom and said in a teasing tone, "I'm going to shower now, Queen Bee, if that's alright with you?" (A/N: he-he, I mentioned you, Fair Queen, worship me forever! LOL)

"Oh, what shall I do without my royal servant?" Luna giggled. Luna was straightening a picture of Jackie when Jazz closed and locked the door securely, shutting herself off from the world.

'OK, great; I have a date. Well, all I need to do is shower, whip my wand out to dry my hair, and I'll be done. Hm…Harry…maybe I should see if he wants to tag along…' Half formed thoughts filled Jazz's mind as she dragged herself into her shower, making sure she washed everything at least twice. The dream kept haunting Jazz's thoughts. 'This is the bad thing about being an Oracle,' she thought, 'the stupid aftermath. It's like a hangover, except I expect hangovers actually hurt.'

Jazz, fully dressed with hair to die for, (so to speak, anyway) and sauntered out of the steaming bathroom fifteen minutes later, where not only Luna sat, but Ginny sat too, only she looked miserable.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Jazz asked, but she knew the answer; it had something to do with Malfoy, she could feel it.

"Well…" Luna began to say, fumbling for words as again she went over and straightened a portrait of a family member of Jazz's. "I've promised not to tell anyone anything, which is big for me, you know, but she still won't tell me what's bothering her. I think it has something to do with her mystery guy." 'Except he isn't a mystery to me,' Jazz thought, forgetting that Luna can hear her thoughts.

"What happened with you and Malfoy, Ginny? Did Ron find out, or something?" Jazz stopped sauntering and pretending to show off and sat down beside Ginny in a black armchair. "C'mon, Gin. Luna already promised not to tell."

Ginny looked at Luna and Jazz, sighed deeply, exhaled, and said, "Malfoy…he said something to Neville…"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"Eh, can I get a word in please?" Ginny barked with an unseen edge. Both girls went silent and she cleared her throat as she proceeded. 'I think Malfoy's got himself a match made in heaven, remark wise,' Jazz thought appraisingly. "Remember last week when Neville walked me into the Great Hall at dinner? You know, when Dean asked you out?" 'So she thought so too, huh.'

"Yes." Jazz looked over at Luna who acted as if she hadn't heard what Ginny had said.

"Well, two days afterward, Neville came up to me with a bloody nose, crying. He kept blubbering, on and on, so I zapped him once, and he stopped crying long enough to tell me that Malfoy warned him – yes, _warned him_ – to stay away from me. He told him I was _his_ – as in Malfoy's mind you – girl. Can you believe that? But, oh ho, this isn't the worst of it." Ginny took a deep breath and let her face fall into her hands. "Neville got so spooked that he told **Ron** about it. At first, Ron didn't understand. He thought it was this great big jest, the big git. But then, oh God but then, it sunk in. Ron hasn't said a word to me since three days ago, he's that peeved at me. And I think he's going to kill Draco."

"Try to, anyway." Luna added unhelpfully. Jazz gave her a warning glare and thought, 'Not helping, Luna.' "Listen, we both know that Ron won't kill anyone. What we do need to worry about is Ron provoking Draco enough that Draco might kill Ron, and I want to keep him around, thanks." Luna stood up, brushing the non -existing lint off of her black trousers and helped Ginny stand. She then turned to Jazz with a semi bright smile and ordered, "Get your make up on, missy. We've got a date to go on."

XXX

Jazz stood in line with Luna and Ginny, nervously patting her already frizz-free chestnut hair down. She didn't remember what Dean said at all. 'Were we going to meet somewhere? Or were we just going to bump into one another and be all, 'Hey, didn't think you'd be _here_'?' Everything was jumbled inside Jazz's mind, and she knew she had a project to do when she got home; organize her mind. She felt a stab in her back, and knew Ginny was trying to tell her the line was moving. Jazz stepped forward, excitement now starting to bubble, because Luna had been right. This was a date. Jazz's first date, and she was happy to say that she didn't think she could have picked a better candidate for a first date…but then again, maybe she could.

"Hello, Love," a voice said behind Jazz, startling her so badly that she nearly jumped about two feet off of the ground. Jazz blushed deep scarlet on her cheeks when she saw Dean standing there, wearing a smile and a light jacket over his gold shirt and tan pants.

"Hi," Jazz answered shyly. She looked over Dean's quite impressive shoulders to see Ginny and Luna making silly faces at one another, doing false impressions of Jazz's greeting. Luna finally noticed Jazz's gazed and stopped, placing a sheepish "sorry" grin on her lips and grabbing Ginny to stop too. Ginny, who was mid-batting her eye lashes when she caught on, smiled impishly and giggled at Luna. Jazz rolled her eyes and focused back on Dean.

He looked very handsome, from his hair nicely fixed sticking up in the middle as a sort of Mohawk to his Doc Martins laced perfectly on his feet. His smile was that of a baby's, innocent, yet devilish at the same time.

"So, how's your weekend going," Jazz asked, unaware of another topic to break the stinging silence.

"Well, it's better now," Dean smirked as Jazz reddened once more. "Honestly, it is. Ready to go?" He held out an arm and Jazz remembered the way that Harry had done this, but sent away the thought and took Dean's arm, happy she was going on a date.

XXX

At first, the date was going on without a hitch, but Jazz's should have known it wouldn't last. She and Dean went around in the stores of Hogsmeade, ridiculing the outrageous prices for quills and inks that were about as worthless as Muggle sound equipment inside Hogwarts. Jazz realized that Dean was very interesting and fun to be around, even if he was a bit cocky. 'Maybe Ginny and Luna are right; dating is fun as long as you're with someone you like I suppose.' After a while, Jazz declared her thirst for some butter beer and Dean suggested that they go into The Three Broomsticks for a mug.

After they had sat down opposite one another, both clutching satisfying mugs of butter beer, Dean and Jazz sat a spell, discussing things like school, friends, and relationships. Jazz found it amazingly easy to talk to Dean, and discovered that he reminded her very much of… 'Oh no! This is bad, very bad. Bad, bad, bad!'

Jazz was about to ask Dean which Quidditch team was his favorite when a shadow crossed the table of their booth and stayed there. The outline looked very familiar so she wasn't surprised when the shadow's voice said in a husky seductive, "Good to see you this afternoon miss."

Jazz let out a semi agitated sigh, she was on a date after all, (but also because, to her dissatisfactory, she knew the voice was only joking) and whipped her head around so fast her hair hit her in her own beautiful complexioned face. "Harry," she said without a tone. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Well," Harry answered with a shrug, as he sank onto the same booth's seat as Jazz, "I was in the library, but I couldn't get any work done at all because Dennis Creevy came in with his camera and started snapping shots at everything in sight for his dad I heard.

'That's great, Harry. Can't you leave yet?' Jazz thought just as Harry's knee brushed against her own. Jazz propped herself up higher on the booth cushion, making both boys say in worry tones, at the same time no less, "Are you alright?" then looking at one another with looks of suspicion. 'Omigosh,' Jazz thought wildly, 'His brushed against mine. It felt really good. Oh dear God.' Dean began talking about what he thought about the newest season of Quidditch and how it was going to be, in his words, "flicking," when Harry's knee hit Jazz's again, but this time it stayed there.

"Well, Harry, um, I can talk to you for a moment? Over there?" Jazz said after she'd had enough. 'I'm on a date, you dork! Leave so I can finish it!' Harry walked over to the bar where Jazz indicated and Jazz whispered, "Is it okay if I tell him to go away? I mean, I won't sound like I'm, you know, a cow or something, right?" Dean laughed and said he'd been thinking of just ditching Harry anyway, but her way was much, better.

So Jazz raced over to the bar, where Harry stood looking very tasty (so to speak) with his arms folded on the countertop. "How's your date going?" He asked innocently, except his face didn't have an ounce of innocence in it; it was covered in a sexy smug smirk that drove Jazz wild. 'He's really cute. God, what am I saying?'

"Um, well, no offense or anything, but it was going **much** better until you barged in," Jazz huffed. She closed her eyes and then corrected her self more calmly than before, "I mean, we can't really be all flirty while **you're** sitting there **watching** us."

"I see," Harry replied. "Well, I'm sorry. I'd better go anyway."

"Why?" 'More importantly, why do I care!'

"I'm, er, meeting someone."

This news hit Jazz like the stack of books she had sitting on her desk. 'He's going on a date?' "Oh? Do I know this 'someone'?"

Harry blushed slightly and mumbled a name, but Jazz didn't hear him, so she asked him to say it again. Harry met Jazz's curious silver gaze with a thought, 'She is so beautiful.' "Um, Cho Chang."

XXX

Annnnnnnnnd ba-boom: Chapter 8 with a cliffhanger. Yep, yep. You don't know (unless you happen to be Queen Bee) how many times I've changed this chapter. I hope you enjoy it because it going to have to last you for a while. YAY I PASSED! REPORTS CAME AND I PASSED! But I still have the last few weeks to go, so cross your fingers and review and I will report back with a semi longer chapter, MK?

Sylverwings


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi again, I'm back. OK so last chapter there was a cliffy. I guess. Anyway I will address that in this chapter, but very, very, VERY vaguely. Let's just let you read it and find out. YES, YES, YES! Standardized tests, meet your end! Summer is almost here! OK sorry. Here you go chapter 9.

**Chapter 9: Invitations and Aggravations**

"Oh God. Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Did you see your face? You looked like you were having a stroke."

"Ginny," Luna scolded. "Not helping." Luna patted Jazz's back soothingly, with an empathetic frown on her face.

Ginny, setting her face in a huff, said as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Humph. Well, ex-CUSE me."

"How many people do you think saw it?" Jazz sat with her head in her hands, leaning over the table in her room. They'd just gotten back from staying by the lake, working on their homework, and now they were waiting to go to dinner.

Luna looked upwards thoughtfully and Ginny replied without hesitation, "Almost the entire gaggle of kids there. You guys made quite a little scene, you know." At this Luna hit Ginny hard on the arm with her fist, and Jazz groaned with hurt pride.

"I'll never leave my dorm."

"Don't be thick," Luna said briskly. "You will too. You've got class, to start with. You've also got to eat. I know how you disapprove of house elves coming and waiting on you hand and foot; so I know you won't make them do that. Not to mention - " Luna looked down where Jazz's face was hiding in her hands – "you've got your responsibilities as Head Girl to withhold."

"She's got a point, mate," Ginny agreed. Jazz lifted her head and sent daggers at the pair of them. "Well, sorry. Merlin. I suppose I'll be quiet then, shall I?"

"That might help," Luna returned seriously. To Jazz she spat, "Get up. We've to go to dinner, and I am starved. Let's go."

"No," Jazz told her. "I'm not going." She plopped onto her bed with her face towards the fake constellation of glow in the dark stars she had plastered on the ceiling. "I'm …I'm too tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Ginny informed Luna that this was, after all, Jazz's room, and, if she wanted to go to sleep, she could. Luna made a loud harrumphing noise and stomped out of the dormitory, Ginny following grumpily after her after apologizing to Jazz.

"Don't worry," she said with a small smile, "It isn't that bad."

'Easy for her to say.' Jazz thought, finally, after they left, sitting up. She pushed herself off of her bed and reached for a pony holder off of her white dresser. Messily she forced all her frizz free chestnut hair into a ponytail and stared into her mirror (thankfully, it wasn't a charmed one, she didn't think she could stand the snotty comments from the others any more) while analyzing the day.

Everything had been going great. Since Hogsmeade, Jazz and Dean had been "going out" as it most often referred to. They sat by each other at dinner; they studied together; they sat by the lake reading on the weekends. Jazz had even been doing better in every class, including Occlumency. She hadn't had any more flashbacks or time travels, nothing since then. 'I guess it drained it out of me last time.' And except for the fact that Harry was a bit distant towards her, everything was perfect for Jazz.

Even Cho Chang hadn't been taking time out of her "oh so important" schedule to ridicule Jazz for her dating choice. ('YES!') So why was Jazz so upset? Simple. Professor Dumbledore explained it all at lunchtime.

"Students, students, let's settle down, please," Professor Dumbledore said as he brushed his spectacles upwards on the bridge of his nose. The other youths' voices died down almost instantly, while Jazz watched intensely. "Now, I have some rather good news that I'd like to announce.

"This year, my young students, we shall reinstate the Yule Ball." A loud murmur erupted from the tables, and Jazz listened as girls squealed and boys all around groaned. She could have sworn she saw Dean high five Seamus. 'Luna - '

'Shh! I want to hear this!' Jazz quieted in her mind and turned back to Dumbledore who had just cleared his throat, signaling a new silence to begin.

"It is a great time to celebrate being with friends, Christmas, and I hope you all enjoy this time immensely. After lunch, would the Head Boy and Girl, along with all the prefects please come to the high table for a quick word before heading off to class? Thank you."

"What does he want to see us for?" Ginny asked Jazz when Dumbledore was finished talking. When she made sure her brother and fellow prefect wasn't paying attention, she went on. "So, a Yule Ball, eh? And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know," Jazz said with a worried tone. "How are things with you and you-know-who?"

Ginny blushed and growled, "SH! Don't bring that up _here!_" She stared down determinedly at her plate and said, "I hope he asks me."

Jazz laughed and finished her lunch. When Dumbledore pronounced lunch finished, she, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, both of whom had been ignoring her lately, met up with Luna and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, and Justin Finch-Fletchley and Serena Arthur from Hufflepuff at the front of the Great Hall.

"Ah, yes, we're all here. Well, let's get right to it. Tradition goes that at the beginning of a Yule Ball, the three champions are to start off the dancing, but seeing as there is no tournament this year, we will alter it a bit.

"Instead, we will have the Head Boy, Girl, and prefects with their partners start off the dance." Dumbledore paused while waiting on a reaction from Jazz and her friends. "The Yule Ball will be held on Christmas Evening, and I do hope you stay this break and enjoy it. Now, are there any questions?"

"Can we ask whom ever we wish?" Ginny asked nervously. Everyone turned their eyes on her so fast she shrank backwards while fumbling with a group of red hair.

Chuckling slightly, Dumbledore answered in his old voice, "Yes, except for the Head Boy and Girl, I'm afraid they'll have to go together and start the dance."

'WHAT!' Jazz thought, shocked. 'No, no, no! Dean! I want to go with Dean!'

'Chill,' Luna thought back to her, 'you'll still be able to dance with your one true love, you'll just have to dance with Harry first.'

"Alright, well, you all must go off to class, so off you go, off you go." Dumbledore waved the group off and barreled out of sight behind the High table through a tall wooden door.

"Jeez, could this be more …well, traditional?" Luna asked Ginny out loud as they and Jazz tumbled out of the Great Hall and towards their next class.

Ginny and Jazz laughed lightly, but Jazz didn't hear the joke. Her mind was droning on about what to do. 'Harry and I have to start the dance…but I can still go with Dean…I wonder how Cho feels…'

"Hey, Jazz, can I see you for a moment?" Harry called out as he, Ron, Luna, and Jazz made their way over to Hagrid's hut (Ginny was in fifth year, therefore not in the same class as them.) "Please?" Jazz noticed his green eyes shine bright as he watched her walk over, slightly nervous.

'What's he want now?' Jazz thought. Harry heard it, and became sour. "Yes?" she said in a sweet as honey voice.

Harry blew a string of air out and replied, "About the Dance. Look. We don't have to go together. You can have your precious Dean as your date. All Professor Dumbledore said was we have to dance."

Jazz tried to hide her sarcasm in the next statement, but had little success in doing so, "Oh well I'm glad you settled that. I'd hate to have the idea of us going together in my mind, Harry."

"I'm only trying to help." Harry retorted, bright shocking green eyes flashing and black untidy hair whipping around him in the wind. "What, do you want to go together?"

"NO! Do us both a favor: Don't. Just think; now you can go with your two timing bimbo, Cho; you two are an item again, aren't you?" Jazz shot at him; then turning around and leaving him staring at her with anger boiling under both their skins.

"Hey," Dean said, pecking Jazz's cheek as she joined the class. "What was that all about?" he pointed over to where Jazz and Harry had been standing a moment ago.

"Nothing," Jazz answered, still gazing angrily at Harry. "Nothing at all."

The fact was Jazz _had _wanted him to ask her to the dance. At least a part of her had, anyway. A part she hadn't known existed. 'But I'm going with Dean,' she thought defiantly, 'At least I will, when he asks me.'

The rest of the class, Harry did not speak to her. He did not look at her. He didn't even walk past her. Jazz knew she should apologize, but Harry had acted so strangely. It wasn't her fault he was being an ass, she kept insisting in her mind. In her heart, however, she was being beaten within an inch of her life.

So now Jazz held her hair up, replaying the events in her mind over and over again. She then heard a rapping on the portrait, and knew it was someone she'd never had in her dormitory. She raced around her room, moving her girlish items to the hiding places she'd made for them whenever Harry came over. Finally she opened the portrait hole, seeing the visitor to be none other than Dean.

"Dean?" She went confusedly. "Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"Shouldn't you be?"

"Good point. I'm not very hungry, though. You kept going on about how you were starving about an hour after lunch."

Dean chuckled and sank into the chair Ginny had been in before. "There was something I wanted to tell you."

"Okay," Jazz said unsurely. "Go ahead."

"Well, I don't really know how to."

Jazz understood. "Well…just…you know, spit it out." Dean's dark chocolate brown eyes had sorrow in them, and Jazz could tell something was wrong. "What is it, Dean? You know you can tell me." Jazz leaned over and kissed Dean for the first time on his cheek. 'Wow, that felt SO weird!'

Dean, looking shocked, exclaimed, "I – I – I …I was going to…going to tell you…er…" he brushed one of his long fingered hands over his hair, blowing air out of his mouth. "Well, just that, I can't go to the dance with you."

Jazz's jaw slacked, and her eyes glazed over. "W–what?" 'He isn't going with me? Who will I go with?'

"I'm sorry. Sophie Brendan – she's a fifth year – asked me at lunch, and I thought you'd have to go with Harry, so I told her yes." 'Who am I going to go with!' "Are you okay?"

Jazz realized her mouth was slack, and she straightened in her seat. "Oh, yes. I'm fine, and that's OK, Dean. I understand. So…are we …broken up?"

"I suppose so." Dean ruffled his hair again. "I'm really sorry, Jazz. I really like you, I guess I just…"

"You like her more. I understand. We can still be friends." 'Damn him! Now I **have** to tell Harry I'm sorry.'

"Phew! So I'll see you later then, Jazz?" Dean said with a smile crossing his lips. Jazz nodded, gave Dean a hug, and waved him out. When he left, she dropped herself onto her bed.

"That's it. I'm definitely NOT leaving this dormitory. Not if it isn't the last thing I do."

**XXX**

A/N: WA-LA, WA-LA, PING, PING – yep, so How do you like this one? I don't think it's as good as the first 8…oh well… I was just trying something new, I suppose I'll find out whether its good or not in the reviews, eh…oh yes, before I loose the thought, I suppose I shall allow you to know the title of the next chapter, maybe then you'll be more inclined to review, especially since I won't post until I get at least…3 reviews on this chapter. I'm so easy :-P !

**Chapter 10: The Kiss**

Jazz giggled as he chased her manically. "Stop! I give up! Please!" she cried in faux terror. The snow was terrible, two feet of icy coldness just waiting to pull you in, and it grabbed onto Jazz's ankles, yanking her closer still to the rough ground. Jazz noticed her hair safely tucked inside her hat was now becoming wild behind her as she ran around, out running him with haste.

"I'll get you yet!" He cried, laughing evilly. 'He's catching up with me!' Jazz thought desperately as she tried to find a spot to hide herself. She stopped and loaded a handful of ice onto her gloves, molding it into the shape of a ball. When she finished, she launched it at him, eyes gleaming and she watched it slam into his cheek.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought I'd miss!" Jazz yelled backwards in half-truth, half sarcasm, tearing across the grounds. She turned her head so she could see how close he was, but she lost her footing; landing in a pile of snow soft as pillows.

She was laughing so hard she hadn't realized that he too had fallen next to her, snickering hysterically. He found it hard to speak, but finally he gasped, "That…was …awesome! Let's do it again!"

Jazz just giggled a little more as a reply, resting her wrist on her forehead. Her eyes closed, she imagined herself with him, lying in his arms in front of a fire, smiling widely for the world to see. When those silver pools of knowledge opened, they saw a pair of eyes so shockingly beautiful, she gasped. 'Oh…my…God…' was the last thing she thought, because at that moment, she became incapable of thinking anything.

Because at that moment, he leaned down, and kissed her.

XXX

So there you go, a little taste of what is to come. Can you guess who kissed her? EEEE! Guess you'll just have to hope I get three reviews for this chapter, eh?

Sylverwings

10


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I didn't get my 3 reviews…but that's okay, I'll post anyway. And I would like to inform you that since I am out of school, I will be able to post more often…at least until school starts up again.

A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but you don't really have a lot to go on when you write this kind of chapter.

**Chapter 10: The Kiss**

The sun was shining down onto the snow with such a sheer happiness that Jazz couldn't help but be infected by it. Christmas was upon her and her fellow classmates, which meant that the Yule Ball was fast approaching. Jazz was still a lone wolf, so to speak, when it came to dates to the event. But at the moment, all she was focused on was getting outside on that nicely covered ground and building a snowman to remind her of Jackie.

So Jazz, deciding she'd never finish her homework with her mind elsewhere, jumped away from her desk and rummaged through her wardrobe to find her winter wear. When she finally was dressed in her long black coat with silver snow flakes sewn on it matched with a thick black woolen cap, Jazz stepped gaily from her room to the outside of the castle, searching for the perfect spot for her snowman.

She spotted a nice clear patch of pure white snow, and skipped over to it, remembering fondly all the times back in America with Jackie having snowball wars with the neighboring family children as Jackie made the balls for ammunition. 'Jeez, we were wild then, weren't we?' Jazz thought to herself. When she reached the area, she found not a clear spot like she'd thought, but it to be occupied by a medium height skinny boy with perfectly handsome features.

"Hey you," she said with a seductive spring in her voice. Jazz, with her stunning silver eyes, watched as the boy bounced off the ground, standing straight, giving him the appearance of being much taller than he really was.

"Hey, yourself." He answered in his own husky voice. 'He has no idea what that voice does to me,' Jazz thought. 'I don't even know what it does to me exactly.' Her heart began to rap wildly against her chest, and her stomach was doing cartwheels and flip-flops inside her body. 'I guess that's what you do to me.' "So what are you doing out here? I figured you'd be inside studying."

"Oh well," Jazz shrugged as she replied, "I couldn't take staring outside at this gorgeous snow and not being able to play in it a moment longer. Plus I've been reading the same sentence for about ten minutes already. I figured I'd had it pretty much memorized." They both laughed awkwardly at the statement, falling into silence once more.

"So, did you have snow back in The States?" Harry wanted to know.

"Where I lived, yes; tons of it. My mom," Jazz felt a sharp pain in her heart as she corrected herself, "_Jackie_ and I used to play out in the snow in our yard for hours. We'd build ten snowmen in one day, then we'd build a wall to surround them, while keeping us safe from Matt and Tai while playing Snow War - "

"Who? What?" Harry inquired, patting a patch of snow for Jazz to sit on.

Jazz explained as she placed her bottom on the snow. "Matthew and Tai. They were my neighbors back in America. And you've never had a snow ball war?" Harry shook his head uncertainly, and Jazz couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my God. Never?" Again Harry shook his head, this time firmer though. "Jeez. Brits are deprived, aren't they?"

"Hey!" he said mock indignance.

"Sorry." Jazz began to laugh, lying down on the snow. For a moment she just lay there, remembering certain feelings. Then an idea struck her. "Hey," she said as she sat up, brushing snow off of her, "you want to know what a snow ball war is?"

"I don't know - "

Jazz stood up swiftly, grabbing a group of snow and quickly shaping it into a sphere. She then began moving backwards slowly. "Catch me if you can!" at the word "can," Jazz shot the ball of snow out of her hand, sending it soaring toward him. It hit him on the chest squarely, and he just gazed downwards where it had punched him.

"I'll get you!"

For an hour they chased one another, throwing small balls of ice at each other. Jazz giggled as he chased her manically. "Stop! I give up! Please!" she cried in faux terror. The snow was terrible, two feet of icy coldness just waiting to pull you in, and it grabbed onto Jazz's ankles, yanking her closer still to the rough ground. Jazz noticed her hair safely tucked inside her hat was now becoming wild behind her as she ran around, out running him with haste.

"I'll get you yet!" He cried, laughing evilly. 'He's catching up with me!' Jazz thought desperately as she tried to find a spot to hide herself. She stopped and loaded a handful of ice onto her gloves, molding it into the shape of a ball. When she finished, she launched it at him, eyes gleaming and she watched it slam into his cheek.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought I'd miss!" Jazz yelled backwards in half-truth, half sarcasm, tearing across the grounds. She turned her head so she could see how close he was, but she lost her footing; landing in a pile of snow soft as pillows.

She was laughing so hard she hadn't realized that he too had fallen next to her, snickering hysterically. "That…" Jazz said, in between laughs, "Is a snow-war."

He found it hard to speak, but finally he gasped, "That…was …awesome! Let's do it again!"

Jazz just giggled a little more as a reply, resting her wrist on her forehead. Her eyes closed, she imagined herself with him, lying in his arms in front of a fire, smiling widely for the world to see. When those silver pools of knowledge opened, they saw a pair of eyes so shockingly beautiful, she gasped. 'Oh…my…God…' was the last thing she thought, because at that moment, she became incapable of thinking anything.

Because at that moment, he leaned down, and kissed her.

Jazz lifted her head lightly, or, at least she tried to. Her head didn't go very far however, because it was yanked back down by the pieces of parchment stuck to her bed and cheek. 'Ew.'

She had a slight case of drooling, so she wiped it away, feeling a drop of cold sweat trail down the side of her face. 'Dear God,' Jazz thought horrified, 'no.' She wanted to do something, anything to make the dream not have happened. Her head fell backwards, landing with a puff of the pillow. Tears of frustration stung Jazz's eyes. "Why did I have to have this dream?" she asked herself. "I don't …I can't…why?"

Hours passed before Jazz finally realized the meaning of her dream. She slowly raised herself away from her bed, sat at her desk, and wrote on two pieces of parchment in messy, hurried scrawl for Luna and Ginny to meet her in her room as soon as they could. She then put them in envelopes. When she returned from the owl barn, she plopped on the bed again. "Oh my God," she blew out of her mouth finally. "I'm in love…with Harry."

XXX

A/N: RIIIIIIIIING: hello? Yes…yes…really? Well thanks…OK I'll tell them…Yeah that was a person who said REVIEW, GOSH DARN IT! Thank you.

Sylverwings


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, so this is chapter 11. My original story is gettingmessed up at the momentbecause I keep changing things,but hopefully it will be finished soon. Until then, Please do enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11: Advice and Apologies**

"Jazz, just get over it and tell him."

"No!" Jazz cried out. She sat on her plush chair, her head in her hands, leaning against the old worn wooden table. "I won't do it. I can't do it."

"Jazz," Luna repeated, this time sounding quite annoyed. "Stop acting like you are three years old and do it."

"You know," Ginny blurted suddenly. "He may feel the same way about you as you do for him." She paused for a moment before adding, "Did that make sense?"

Both Jazz and Luna gave her puzzled yet amused looks and rolled their eyes. They all sat in library, at the table at the very back where Madame Pince never checked. Jazz and Luna were studying out of the same book for the Potions exam they had, and Ginny was studying her Arithmacy.

Christmas was indeed breathing down all three girls' necks, along with every class's mid term exams. Ginny and Luna were deathly excited over the arrival of the Yule Ball – Jazz was just hoping it wouldn't last very long. Even since her dream, her heart did a skittering beat every time Harry came around her, not that he spoke to her, which was all as well, because if he had, Jazz figured she might explode. And the dream never stopped. She had it every night, only it was a bit different every time. For instance, last night's dream they were at the Yule Ball, dancing, holding one another close…

'Oh, shut up,' Jazz thought to herself, shooing away the memory of last night's dream.

"Excuse me?" Luna said, giving Jazz a hurt look.

"Nothing. I didn't mean you."

"Right," Ginny stated slowly, unsure of what exactly the two of them were talking about. "Anyway, listen. I heard Ron and him chatting the other night. He's really confused about you, you know. Maybe if you told him how you feel, he'd ask you to the Yule Ball. And you'd get the chance to tell him you're sorry!"

"Wow, Gin," Luna said after second, "I never knew you were this smart!"

Jazz laughed, punched Luna on the arm playfully, and watched as Ginny changed her expression to confusion once more. Suddenly she burst, "Oh my goodness! Dr-Draco! He's i-in h-h-here! Hide me!" she slid under the table, pulling her legs close to her body. As Draco approached, Jazz and Luna heard Ginny hiss, "Don't tell him I'm here!"

Luna barely had time to protest before Draco arrived at their table, speaking as if a snake, smooth and silky. "Hello, Mud-blood. Hello Looney. Where's Weasley?"

"Draco, we know you two are going out, and I wouldn't call us those names anymore if I were you," Luna spat at him calmly, though Jazz watched as her hands balled into fists. 'Idiot git,' she thought to Jazz.

Malfoy looked around uncomfortably before saying, "Sorry, Luna. You too, Jazz. Had to make sure anyone near knew I didn't like you. No offense meant, you guys know that. Where's Gin?"

"She's…" Luna started, trailing off when she sited Ron walking in. "RON!" she whispered worriedly. She jumped from the table and scurried off into a section unknown to Jazz or Draco.

"She's in the common room," Jazz lied easily. She was more concerned for Luna at the moment, for she looked like she was on the verge of tears at the sight of Ron. "I'll let her know you wanted to speak with her, will I?"

"I'd appreciate it if you would, mud- I mean Jazz," Draco replied. Jazz narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded her head as signal that he should leave.

As soon as he did, Ginny slowly popped her head above the table and spoke. "He wants to ask me to the dance."

"How do you know?" Jazz inquired, not looking up from her potions book.

"He's tried three times this week," Ginny said exasperatedly, as if Jazz should know this.

"Ah," was all she replied. When she felt Ginny's agitated vibe, she finally looked up and spoke. "What? If he wants to ask you, you should just as well say yes."

"I know that." Ginny exclaimed nervously. "I just...what will Ron do? He told me not to go out with Draco anymore, and if I did, he'd tell Mum." Ginny's bottom lip trembled. "I want to go to the dance with him."

"Then catch him and ask him first." Jazz groaned with exasperation. Ginny looked at her with a question in her light blue innocent eyes, and finally a grin broke out on her youthful face and she sprinted out of the library.

Jazz then leaned backwards on her seat, throwing her quill onto the parchment she'd been writing on._ Dear Harry…_ was all it said, and even then it mocked Jazz with faux affection and apologies. 'I won't do it yet,' she thought. 'I'll wait…until he comes and says he's sorry first.'

"Hullo," a voice spoke into Jazz's ear, making the hairs on her cheek tingle. Her heart skittered and her stomach flopped.

"Harry!" she cried out, knocking two stacks of parchment to the ground as she turned. "Oh man." She slipped out of her chair and onto her knees, her skirt climbing up her tan legs.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he told her as he got to his knees and assisted her with picking up the parchment. "I was just coming to tell you, and I went to your dormitory, but then I forgot you never told me the password, so I decided I'd go to the common room, where I was sure I'd run into Ginny and I could ask her where you were, but then I remembered, its you, of course you'll be in the library." Jazz gave Harry a look with her eyebrows raised suspiciously, and Harry added hastily, "Not that you're, you know, a complete bookworm, or anything, but its just that you've spent a great deal of time in here lately, and I figured this was the most likely spot you were in."

Jazz watched Harry shifting his weight on his feet uncomfortably, wondering why on earth _he'd_ be uncomfortable. "What did you want to tell me, Harry?" she questioned, her face scrunching up in confusion at the sight of her messy scrawl about a vengeful-ness draught.

"Well, it's about the dance." Jazz glimpsed up at Harry as a sign to continue, even though she was more focused on finding a certain piece of parchment with her formula for Arithmacy. Harry cleared his throat softly, ruffled his long black hair, and slipped his hands back into his jean pockets before continuing. "Well, Dumbledore just told me something that might be a problem for you. He told me that there's been a change of plans, and he'd like for Head Girl and Boy to attend the dance together."

"Uh-huh," Jazz answered tonelessly, obviously not paying any attention. Finally, however, the information registered in her mind, and she whipped her head away from the parchment, saying, "What?" Harry repeated his news and Jazz let the parchment she'd been holding under the palm of her hand fly out from under it, landing once again on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, his cheeks turning a pale pink. Jazz's heart fluttered at the sight, but she ignored it, wondering how best to tell Harry she was sorry. The easiest way seemed the most idiotic, "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm sorry about earlier this month." But of course, it was the only was she could say it without making it drawn out or giving her the desire to kiss him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jazz answered, brushing aside nonexistent stray strands of chestnut hair. "Um, are you sure? That Dumbledore said that, I mean."

"Yeah," Harry answered, a bit defensively, Jazz noted. "Well, I just was going to, you know, ask if you were okay with it."

Jazz was quiet for a moment, before speaking in a soft voice. "I'm fine with it, Harry. Honestly. When, um, do you want to meet up?"

Harry physically seemed to relax, and a warm smile crossed his smooth looking lips. "Well, how about we meet at the first flight of stairs near our dormitories around…"

"Seven?" Jazz offered. She gave him a know it all smirk when she stopped placing her papers and quills back into her bag, watching him shift his weight once more on either foot.

"Yeah," Harry told her, "That'd be good. So I'll see you, um, at dinner?"

"Yep." Jazz stood up with her potions book in hand, her bag filled with parchment, quills, and ink slung over her shoulder. "See you." Harry turned around, beginning to practically run out of the library when Jazz called him back. When he returned, she spoke uncertainly. "I'm sorry about earlier this month, Harry. Really, I am."

"Me too. I guess we were both gits, eh?" Harry cracked a small grin at name calling them, and Jazz shared a similar one with him. "I'll see you later," Harry said, and turned around and paced out of the library, with a glance or two back at her.

"Well, good. Told you that you could do it, didn't I?" Luna mused, walking out from behind a bookshelf where she'd been the entire time.

Jazz, with her hand over her heart, fussed at Luna dramatically, "Don't do that! Gosh, give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"No thank you." Luna sank back into the seat she was in earlier, watching Jazz with her hazel knowing eyes. "So, you and Harry are going to the dance, eh?"

"Yeah," Jazz answered softly, a bashful smile creeping onto her face. Her cheeks flamed red, and she sat down next to Luna, slouching over the tabletop.

"That's great. Now all we need to do is get your dress robes fixed and test out some of that Muggle stuff you have…what's it called? Mark up?"

Jazz snickered. "It's MAKE up," she corrected her friend. Luna made a face and asked why the name mattered, and Jazz shrugged and suggested they go out of the library to talk, as Madame Pince was watching, her beady hawk eyes narrowed.

"Yule Ball, here we come," Luna chimed as she linked her arm with Jazz's, sauntering down the corridor.

A/N: Flipping Hamburgers!(quote curtesy ofAsh and myself)Chapter 11 is finite!And I apologize for begging for reviews,they just very much brighten my day/night.Thank you, and have a wonderful rest of your day/night.

Sylverwings


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi again. I sincerely apologize for this being so overdue. I tried to hurry and write this once the writer's block left, but as soon as I sat down to write it again the block built up again. But alas, I am free! And done with chapter 12. so here you go.

**Chapter 12: The Dance**

Daphne Burns knew her plan like the back of her manicured hand. She knew what to do, where to do it, and when. She knew very well what could happen if she were caught, and scoffed at the idea of it. She'd gotten a puny little seventh year to help her along, as it happened, the girl had given her the idea. Daphne hurried along down the corridor, thinking of what she was looking for. She found the room, and, after carefully scouting the halls for anyone, she slipped in, closed the door, and locked it tightly before turning around.

"You're late," she said in a very prissy voice. "If I'm to be there on time, you're going to have to hurry."

"Shut it, would you?" Daphne spoke coldly, her eyes turning to slits with how much annoyance was building inside of her. "The juice is ready when you are. Did you get her hair?"

"Yeah," the girl said grudgingly. "God, I have to become _her. _What **does** Harry see in her? I mean she's so ugly." She fingered a piece of her black hair that was tightly curled. "He must be blind."

Daphne rolled her eyes as she magicked her normal appearance to take place. Instead of her long brown hair that lay straight and lifeless on her head there was bright chestnut mane of curls that reached her mid back. Her eyes changed from bright chocolate to sparkling silver. "Now, remember," Daphne said, straightening her top, "The Polyjuice potion's only good for an hour, and then you have an hour to be her. Can you get him to leave her alone by then?"

"Yes," the girl yawned, as if bored with the situation. She quickly snapped out of it when an electrical current was sent her way, nearly zapping her. "Dear God in Heaven, what the bloody hell was that for?"

"I want you to pay attention. Now go. We don't have the time to dilly-dally. I said, go!" Daphne barked her orders as the girl scurried out of the room with her robes fluttering behind her.

**XXX**

A Yule Ball is a big event. That information did not please Jazz at all as after high amounts of butter beer, Jazz, Luna, and Ginny (she'd arrived earlier, seeing as how she couldn't stand presenting herself without her fellow prefects,) looked nothing short of amazing when compared to their normality.

"I cannot believe your brother saw you in that and gave it the old nod," Luna stated with astonishment clearly dripping from her voice as she took in the finished product of Ginny. Ginny stood with her hands on her hips with her hair falling in loose waves onto her shoulders where the thin straps of her light green dress led to the long tight fitting bell like dress.

"Ha-ha," Ginny laughed sarcastically. "Well, he didn't see it. I hope Draco likes it," she added distractedly, twirling a piece of red hair that came uncurled. "Anyway, what do you think Ron will react when he sees you, Luna dear?"

Luna blushed deeply and muttered a quick, "Shut up," with a shy smile before turning back to a mirror to make sure her straight hair and her lipstick wasn't smeared. Her dress was a bright vibrant pink with a softer layer of mesh like a curtain covering it. Ginny and Jazz shared a look of amusement before going over to the mirror themselves to make up check.

"Perfect," both Ginny and Luna spoke in unison pulling away from the mirror with a smile. Jazz gave them a very sarcastic grin and pulled away from the mirror as well. Her dress was probably the one most people would notice: dark, royal purple with silver rhinestones sewn in it in the shapes of roses and lilies. Her hair was not unlike her friends, either, for she had it pulled to one side, all of it in tight stringy curls. When Jazz began to finger a piece of her chestnut mane, Ginny scowled impatiently.

"Heavens, Jazz," she snapped, "Would you calm down? You look more beautiful than me." She finished her statement quietly, sighing as she looked in the mirror again. Finally, she went, not so subtly, "eh-hmm! Earth to the most cocky witch ever, Luna!"

Luna had her arms crossed over her chest, smiling casually. "Of course I'd say she looks better than me, but," she held her hands up in the air, "The guy upstairs let me tell her in another way." She smiled again, resuming her posture, and landed softly in the seat of the giant red sofa chair.

Ginny, as always, had a confused expression placed onto her features as she sank into a seat opposite Luna. "You're strange, you know that?"

"And proud of it," Luna countered, fingering a strand of her own blonde mane. Jazz giggled along with the pair and checked her clock on the whitewashed bedside table. Fifteen minutes of seven. "Well," Luna announced, standing and straightening her dress, "Should we begin our journey toward the stairs?"

"Indeed, we should," Jazz spoke in a faux proper accent, raising her chin high enough for her to be the tallest of the threesome. "Come along. I shall lead the way."

Ginny, now raising her body to be equal in height with the Luna and Jazz groaned indignantly as she followed after her older friends. "Just because she's Head Girl she thinks she can lead the way!" She spoke in playful banter, slipping in between Jazz and Luna and linking each of her arms with theirs.

When they reached the said staircase, the three girls waited in anticipation (A/N:sings old song "Anticipation…Antici-pay-a-tion, is making me" late…or is it wait? I DON'T KNOW:) for Harry and Ron to arrive as well. Not but two minutes passed when Luna gave a gasp of sheer surprise at the sight of the two boys. To her, Ron was indeed the most handsome, with his long red hair falling nicely to the sides of his face and his dress robes, she was pleased to see, were not the hideous maroon draperies he'd worn the last Yule Ball, but nice sleek black robes covering a pair of neat navy blue trousers and a gray striped top.

To Jazz, she had barely noticed Ron was even visible. Harry looked, and Jazz felt heat emit from her cheeks as she even thought it, sexy, with his raven black hair falling carelessly in his face (not like he intended it to be so, of course. It just naturally misbehaved,) his bright green eyes shining even brighter from behind the locks of hair. He also wore black dress robes, with black pants and a dark but vibrant green sweater. "Good evening, ladies," Harry said with a sincerely nervous smile. Jazz returned an equally jittery smile, inclining her head slightly towards Harry and Ron.

" Good evening," Luna, Ginny, and Jazz chanted in unison. For a moment, nobody moved, nor did they say a syllable. Finally, Harry cleared his throat and spoke to Jazz with an expression of awe and happiness.

"You look - " he paused in order to think of an appropriate word, "You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Jazz answered, her eyes twinkling as she gave him a relaxed smile. Harry watched Jazz as she kept her gaze on his face, every so often looking away with a larger grin, and then returning to his eyes once more.

Following example, Ron began to tell Luna she looked lovely, but then caught his gaze on Ginny, and began to boil with anger. "What are you wearing?" he nearly yelled, but instead spoke very loudly.

"Oh this? It's most commonly known as a dress. It's generally for females, but is worn by the occasional cross dresser," Ginny spoke with obvious sarcasm, with which the others couldn't help but laugh with her. Ron, however, just became more agitated. 'As it should be,' Harry heard Ginny think contently. He stifled a laugh as his best male friend balled his fists and began ranting at Ginny, demanding she go and change into something more appropriate. Ginny in return retorted, "Like what? A Nun's outfit? I'll get right on it, _after_ the dance. Right now, I want to go in and see my date. Are you three coming?" Ginny directed the last bit of her statement towards Luna, Harry, and Jazz, who were standing aside, Luna with a very annoyed look on her face while Harry and Jazz were stuffing their hands in their mouths to keep from laughing. They nodded, Luna grabbing hold of Ron's sleeve, and guiding him inside the Great Hall behind the others.

The hall was decorated just like it was during the last Yule Ball. The ceiling was covered in cloudless sky with beautiful stars gleaming above, and the walls were covered with tinsel and wreaths gleaming with fake berries and such. The Christmas tree in the corner was bigger than the last time they saw it, decked out with beautiful ornaments of every color and shape. Jazz gasped at the beautiful sight, suddenly grasping Harry's elbow. Both Harry and Jazz exchanged looks of surprise, but Harry was even further surprised when Jazz didn't let go. Instead of the long tables that regularly seated everyone according to their houses, since it was only those in their fourth year and above attending, surrounding the dancing area where Harry and Jazz would begin the ball were small circular tables with eight chairs surrounding each table. Ginny was still in the lead, and she directed them to a nearby table, placing her robe on an empty chair, for which said chair was saved for Draco Malfoy to sit in later in the evening, as only Ginny and Luna and Jazz knew. Harry and Ron were expecting Neville and someone else to come and sit with them, and quickly found out who the guest of Neville's was. A girl stood next to him, smiling with obvious and sincere giddiness. She was slightly round in the face, but her body was slender and modest. Her dress was also very modest, the color of tulips with a slight flare at the bottom. Her dark brown hair shone in a loose ponytail with small strands falling by her ears. Gorgeous violet eyes were covered with a pair of stylish glasses.

"Hi," Neville said excitedly. "The Hall's beautiful isn't it? This is my friend and escort, Avilia Arbon. Avilia, these are my friends, Jazz ("Hello,"), Harry ("Good evening,"), Luna ("How do you do?"), Ron ("'Ello,"), and his younger sister, Ginny ("Hi!")."

"Come, sit. Your both welcome," Jazz said with a perky smile. She leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "Who is Avilia Arbon?"

"She's in Hufflepuff. She's been my partner in Herbology for a while now," Neville explained to Harry and Ron when said girl left to speak with one of her friends for a moment. "I was so nervous to ask her to the dance. I was certain she'd say no, but then she said she would, and I nearly killed us both in the Herbology quarters, refilling a pot for a Snapping Snort Sack." Both boys congratulated their friend, and turned back to their dates when Avilia returned.

"Ginny," Neville said, finally noticing the empty seat next to her, "Where's your date? You told me you had one already!" Everyone noted a hint of hurt in his voice. Ginny however, rolled her eyes impatiently and waved a hand dismissively as she shifted her eyes to the entrance once more.

"I do," she snapped with a voice that made her sound as if she thought everyone knew. "He's going to be here soon. He's the only reason I actually came."

"That and because Dumbledore said we had to, eh?" Harry corrected her with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, yeah," she answered him before sticking her tongue out at him. They all shared some snickers until Professor Burns (Remember? Daphne Burns, DADA teacher) sauntered up to their table and informed them that the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl were to report to the entrance. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Ginny all bid adieu to Neville and his date, and crossed the Great Hall to the entrance, where Professor McGonagall stood in a beautiful flowing navy blue gown with bright white stars shining magnificently. Her hair was still gathered in a tight but neat bun on the top of her head, but her face seemed more relax, more festive than the past years.

"We'll wait on the other prefects before I give instructions," was all the students heard from McGonagall, clearly in deep thought. Finally, Draco arrived and put an arm out for Ginny to take, which she did with a giggle and grin. Pansy Parkinson stood close to her date, a tall seventh year with distinctive eyebrows. He wasn't ugly, nor was he handsome, but he seemed to be enjoying himself with Pansy. 'Don't see how,' Jazz added in her mind.

Hufflepuff's Justin Finch-Fletchley and Serena Arthur arrived arm and arm, apparently not realizing they could have had separate dates. Serena glowed with her red dress competing with her smile. Justin just seemed as if he was ready to go to bed, though he rarely looked awake, unless you take into account the time he was petrified or met Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ravenclaw's Terry Boot arrived with none other than Cho Chang, who looked formal, for lack of a better word. Her dress was light blue, and had a bell-like lower half, while her shiny black hair was in curls, making it seem shorter than it was. Her cold gray eyes were complimented with her eye shadow, which turned out to be black and blue. Harry's mouth dropped when he saw her, for she didn't look beautiful, but certainly not hideous. He stood looking at her only for a moment, before he turned his attention back to Jazz with a rolling of his eyes and a cheeky smile to her.

Jazz was worried, though. She didn't want Harry to pretend to like her just because Cho was around. True, she'd have preferred if Cho had been fed to the giant squid out by the lake, but you cant have everything you wish for, now can you? Jazz stood her ground, waiting for instructions while reminding herself that Harry and her were just friends. Friends that would be dancing together all night it seemed.

Finally, Dumbledore ambled over to the group of prefects and spoke with a skip in his voice. "Hello, hello prefects and Heads." Everyone gave light chuckles and returned the salutations. Dumbledore continued to smile and went on, "Well, you all look lovely and handsome. I would like you all to stand across from your partner, girls on one side, boys on the other, please on each side of the doors to greet your classmates. When everyone is seated, you may come and sit at the tables you were before, and will eat your dinner. When the time comes to dance, I would like you two," Dumbledore turned and spoke solely to Jazz and Harry, "to come to the center of the dance floor and begin the ball. Then the fellow prefects will follow suit," Dumbledore announced, turning back to the others. "That all clear? Good. Off you go." Dumbledore then turned around and ambled back to the top of the Great Hall, where all the teachers would be sitting as always.

Following Dumbledore's orders, the girls marched to one side while the boys trudged to the other. Jazz tried her hardest to maneuver herself in between Luna and Ginny, but that would mean that Harry would have to stand by Draco, and she did not want a brawl, so she stood on the other side of Luna, Harry moving to other side of Ron had a very confused expression settled on his cute features. Jazz soon felt she made a mistake however, when she realized Harry stood to the left of Terry Boot. That could only mean one thing, which Jazz didn't find very appealing. She turned her head slowly, unable to believe her bad luck, and saw Cho Chang chatting animatedly with Serena Arthur, who kept smiling and giggling.

"Luna…" Jazz began, but stopped when she saw something very peculiar. Jazz watched as Professor Burns searched the Great Hall for any sign of a professor other than herself before barreling into the room behind the Great Hall. 'What's Professor Burns got to hide?' She had no time to ponder about the incident any longer, as the students came rustling in with joyful faces and beautiful looking outfits.

**XXX**

The music was blaring loudly, wizard and Muggle music alike. Jazz was enjoying herself for the first time in quite a while. She noticed that Luna and Ginny were having a cheery time as well. Ron and Draco were agreeing on just one thing: they both had mad girlfriends. Luna and Ginny were dragging the two boys onto the dance floor almost every minute, singing along with the tunes even if they didn't know the words. Jazz and Harry were fortunate enough to know that neither one of them could dance properly. Harry would guide Jazz out onto the dance floor every time a slow song came on, but only because the only movements involved were swaying the hips and stepping from side to side.

When everyone had come in, Dumbledore had announced for the students to speak to the plate and tell them what you wanted for dinner, and it'd be up in a jiffy (yes, he said jiffy.) They all enjoyed their diverse dinners, (Jazz, Ginny, and Luna had already decided they would all get the same thing: Roasted Chicken with salad and sauce, while the boys all either fed themselves Mincemeat pies or Turkey legs,) and the delectable desserts.

Finally, the time for the opening dance came, and Harry and Jazz, Luna and Ron, and Draco and Ginny all left their table and stood in the middle of the dance floor. "You nervous?" Harry whispered to Jazz, just before the music was to start.

"A little," she admitted. They gave each other encouraging smiles as they began to dance. Surprisingly enough, Harry wasn't as terrible a dancer as he made himself out to be. "Hey! You were holding out on me!" she exclaimed as they finished the dance.

Harry just laughed and led Jazz back to their table. Jazz caught a glimpse of Cho, dancing along with Terry Boot. She kept staring at Harry for some reason. Jazz moved closer to him protectively, as if he was her boyfriend. "So, what do we do now?" Harry asked Jazz with a furrow of his brow seeing Jazz had moved closer to him.

"Well…I'd say we could dance more but from the expression you keep making towards the dance floor I'd say that's out of the question. I can't say I blame you, either. Not that you can't dance, as you demonstrated otherwise a few moments ago," Jazz said with a mock disgruntled face, "but, you know, it's pretty embarrassing, dancing in front of everyone. I don't mind slow dances, because they're so easy to do, but fast songs? Forget it." Harry chuckled lightly and kept his eyes on Jazz's face, making her feel uneasy. "What?" she asked finally, with a strained smile on her face. "Is there something on my face?" She moved to put a finger on her face to see, but Harry caught her wrist first.

"Nothing's wrong. You look beautiful, that's all." Harry examined her thoughts as he said this. 'He looks nice too. Who are you trying to kid, Jazz? He looks hot! He's gotten that smug smirk on his face now. What's it mean?' "D'you know, I don't think I could have survived the beginning of the year without you, Jazz."

"Please," Jazz scoffed as a slight blush crept onto her already pink cheeks. "It might have been a whole lot better if you hadn't met me, Harry."

"Why d'you say that?" Harry inquired, a frown settling on his lips.

"You wouldn't have had to deal with all my tantrums," Jazz explained, as if it were obvious. "You wouldn't have to be sitting here with me. You could be with your girlfriend, but instead you're with me, and she's with Terry and - "

"What?" Harry interrupted. "Do you mean **Cho**? No way would she be my girlfriend **again**! Not after what she did to me this summer. As for sitting here with you, I don't care. I like sitting with you. You're fun to be with. And yeah, I could do without your tantrums, but hey, if the price is right." Harry shrugged his shoulders, with an innocent smile on his lips. Jazz couldn't help but giggle at the last remark, remembering the old Muggle show, "The Price Is Right."

"_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight, lead me, out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance in the moon sparkling…so kiss me…"_ Jazz heard a girl sing. "Harry," she spoke without knowing what exactly she was about to do, "will you dance with me?"

Harry's mouth opened in an awed sort of way, but he accepted and led Jazz out on the dance floor as the song continued.

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house, swing me, up on its hanging tire, bring, bring, bring your flowered hat, we'll take the trail marked on your father's map, oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight, lead me, out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance in the moon sparkling…so kiss me…_

_Sixpence None the Richer – Kiss Me_

Jazz sighed happily leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. She had never felt this way. She had never danced with a boy that wasn't related to her before. She felt all the different emotions she thought were needed: denial, sadness, anger, and finally, happiness. She knew she'd have to admit her feelings some time, yet she felt the need was not as great as the need to stay where she was, with her head resting on Harry's shoulder, smoothly dancing along with the songs.

The song was on the second chorus before Jazz mustered up the courage, and before she knew it she said it. "Harry…I like you." He kept dancing, but his eyes snapped over to hers in less than a second. She continued, not willing to stop, knowing she'd never finish this if she stopped now. "I've been beginning to like you for a while now. I'm not sure really when. I just know that all of a sudden, I can't stop thinking about you when you aren't around, and when you are, I'm nervous, and jittery and a complete mess. I've never been this way about a guy before. I really like you."

"_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance in the moon sparkling…" _

How ironic it must've seemed to Jazz and Harry when Harry leaned in instead of replying and pressing his lips to hers.

"…_So kiss me." _

The song ended, and as it did, so did the kiss. Jazz sent a questioning gaze from her silver eyes to Harry's gleaming green ones. They both smiled to one another, holding each other's hand as they traveled back to the table. Luna and Ron were there, talking seriously about Quidditch. Harry wrapped his arm around Jazz unsurely, making the girl chuckle lightly and flirtatiously. That was when Luna and Ron finally noticed Harry and Jazz sitting closely holding hands, and occasionally pecking each other on the lips.

"Did we miss something?" Luna asked rudely. She leaned forward over the tabletop watching as her two friends carried on with their canoodling. "Jazz? Hermione Jasmine Granger!"

Finally, Jazz turned away from Harry with an irritated expression. "What?"

"C'mere." Luna grabbed hold of Jazz's arm and yanked her away from the table and near the entrance. "What happened and when?"

Jazz gave a mysterious smile to Luna and spoke softly, "Nothing. Harry and I just kissed on the dance floor after I told him I really liked him." Luna did what Jazz expected, which was give a high-pitched squeal of approval.

"OH MY GOD!" she practically screeched. She whispered the next sentence with great difficulty. "Really? Jazz, I am so happy for you! Do you know how cute of a couple you two make?"

"Thanks, Luna." Jazz and Luna were about to return to the boys when Professor Burns came over to them, speaking hurriedly and apologetically to Jazz.

"Jazz, I am so sorry, but I need to speak with you for a moment. It's quite urgent and I really need this to be between us. Come with me please." Jazz stood helplessly. She couldn't just tell her professor no, but how was she going to explain it to her friends? "Don't worry, I won't keep you," Professor Burns added.

"Yes, of course," Jazz answered her teacher, and turned back to Luna. 'Tell them I'll be back.'

'Yeah, alright.' Luna told Professor Burns good night and excused herself. Jazz took one concluding glance at Harry, Ron, Luna, and the others and followed after Professor Burns.

"Where did Jazz go?" Harry inquired as Luna came stepping lightly against the marble flooring of the Great Hall, finally placing herself between Jazz's empty seat and Ron.

Luna informed Harry that Jazz went off with Professor Burns but would be back hopefully. Just as Luna, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Avilia and Neville all marched onto the dance floor, Jazz returned, shook hands with Professor Burns, and swept across the floor towards her table once more.

"What did Professor Burns want?" Harry asked as Jazz came back, smiling with what seemed strain.

"Oh, nothing." She said with a bigger smile. Harry and Jazz sat for a few seconds in silence, until Jazz decided she had had enough. "Harry," she whispered, leaning so close to him that her breath tickled his neck, "Can we go somewhere to be alone?" She tapped her fingers on his hand with a grin plastered on her face. She looked unnatural with the grin on her face, but Harry felt for sure there was nothing to worry about. Harry wrote on a napkin with a Muggle pen that he'd gone to the lavatories but instead of heading toward the restrooms, the pair headed towards the staircase that Harry and Jazz met for the evening.

"Where are you taking me?" Jazz asked with a giggle. Harry gave her one of his attractively confused smiles and expressed that they were headed for his dorm. "Oh," she answered him with yet another giggle, "of course."

"Fire-fire-Firebolt," Harry spoke taking in a sharp gasp afterwards from running as he arrived at his portrait hole. Harry noticed Jazz's fingers loosening and tightening around his hand, and he returned the gesture, unsure of its meaning.

They stood in the middle of his room, gazing into each other's eyes. Harry couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that kept enveloping him. Finally, Jazz moved closer to him, placing her small hand on his chest, she gazed at the clock next to her, and leaned close to Harry's ear, whispering barely audibly. "I'm glad you picked me, Harry," and with that, she pressed her lips to his, leaving him feel the lustrous emotion he had never felt with Jazz, but with someone else.

**XXX**

"Ron, where did Harry go?" Luna inquired to her boyfriend with a frown as the two of them sank into their seats at the table. The Yule Ball had been a success. Everyone from fourth year and up, whether they had achieved dates or not, was having the time of their life. Luna however, kept having the sinking feeling that something wasn't right. Jazz still hadn't returned as far as she knew, and now Harry had disappeared. She glanced back at her boyfriend, with a hopeful thought that maybe he knew where Harry was.

"The note he left says he had to get something from his room," Ron said as he read it. The look of worry did not leave Jazz's features, so Ron reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "Jazz is fine, love. Harry only went to his room. He's gonna be back in a second, alright?"

'It's easier to say it than to believe it,' Luna thought concernedly. She shook her head and outwardly addressed Ron. "You're right. They'll be fine."

**XXX**

Jazz's head lay limp on her shoulder. The pain that splintered her forehead felt nearly unbearable. Her eyesight was a great blur, not able to firmly outline any one object, and she couldn't shake the sensation that she'd been unconscious. Finally when her eyes focused, the found herself in a small cupboard with many a bucket filled with nothing but dust. 'What in the world…what…why…why am I in here?' Jazz eyed herself from her shoulders down, and after finding nothing that showed any sign of fighting; no bruises, no cuts, just one very dusty dress; she attempted to stand and bumped her head into the ceiling of the cupboard. 'God,' she thought bitterly, 'remind me to always wear sneakers from now on.' With the comforting thought that her shoes were now ruined because of the dust, she moved her head slightly and reached around for a door handle. For five minutes, she preceded to do this until finally her hand rubbed against a round figure, for which she grasped tightly and twisted until the doorknob gave way for a flood of light. 'Now…how the heck do I get back to the dance?' Jazz glanced around for some indication as to where exactly she was. Doors near Jazz reminded her that it was a school, and in order to find the Great Hall she'd have to explore the classrooms. She lifted her dress and basically ran towards the closest doors, yanking hard on its handle to peek inside the room. It was blank, but all she had to do was see a bookcase in the corner covered with dust to know that it was her History of Magic space.

Jazz figured out the way from class to the Great Hall and flew (with great difficulty, I might add) down each flight of stairs to arrive at the Great Hall. She stood in the doorway, trying to glimpse her friends. Finally, she saw Luna sitting at their table, twirling a piece of her hair nervously. She raced over to the table, sank into her seat, and waited for Luna to come out of her trance to say hello.

"OH MY GOD!" Luna yelped as she finally realized a body was sitting next to hers. "God Jazz! Are you all right?"

After laughing too hard for her own good, Jazz took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later. Where's Harry?"

"He went to his dormitory. Ron says we should just let him be, and that he'll be back soon enough, but I think he's pouting because you left. Maybe you should go and cheer him up, eh?" Luna lifted her eyebrows up and down dramatically with a smirk plastered on her face. Jazz slapped her friend on the arm with a giggle and left the table. As she made her way towards Harry's dormitory, she couldn't believe her luck. She'd gotten a boyfriend, one that was possibly the most adorable, and sweetest guys she'd ever met, and yet she'd also gotten a knock on the head from being stuffed into a cupboard which fact was still plaguing her as to how she was.

Jazz arrived at Harry's portrait hole, thought for a moment, and then turned round and ran towards her portrait hole, called out the password with barely a breath, and rushed inside. She threw herself in front of her mirror to see if everything was as it should be. Surprisingly enough, the dust hadn't messed up the dress at all, nor had it her shoes. Her hair still sat in place on her head, but she decided she looked too dressed up. She therefore tore her hair down and let it fall in tight curls on her shoulders and wiped off the make up covering her face. After feeling more confident with herself, Jazz marched out of her dormitory and strode towards Harry's.

"Firebolt." The door opened silently, and Jazz took on step inside when she heard something.

"I love you, Harry," Jazz heard a voice say. At first she thought she'd gone insane, for the person sounded exactly like her self. She stood back in the shadows, listening to Harry and whoever it was. She watched as the girl leaned in and kissed Harry again. She was amazed at how much passion was behind those kisses. Jazz stepped closer and gasped when she saw whom Harry was kissing.

He'd said he liked Jazz; he'd even kissed her. Jazz was entirely confused with what happened, and utterly disgusted with both him and her self. She'd told him her feelings, and he'd lied about his. 'No way…how could this happen?' Harry heard a gasp and broke the kiss between whom he thought was Jazz and stared at the shadow in the doorway. Jazz stood in there, with tears in her eyes.

" 'I'd never go out with her again,' was that what you said?" Jazz demanded angrily. The tears stung her eyes fiercely as she stood motionless.

"Jazz? What the - " Harry stammered as his sight registered. He gazed at Jazz with a very disoriented look. He glanced to his side, taken aback completely by the sight which he saw next. Her dress was silk, with a light blue coloring. The sight made Harry want to retch, which, as he watched Jazz storm out of the room, he did while yelling "Jazz, wait!"

"Too late," the girl breathed, placing a kiss on her fingers and rubbing them on his cheek, before traipsing out of the room herself.

"God," Harry said, "What have I done?" he asked as he watched her leave the room.

Cho Chang cackled beside herself as she swayed her hips down the corridor. "Mission accomplished."

A/N: FINALLY! I finished the chapter. WEE!

Sylverwings

21


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Painful Occurrences**

_Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son, every body says he's crazy, I'll have to see, I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came, I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves._

_I'm probably going on and on it seems I'm doing more of that these days…I probably wouldn't be this way, I probably wouldn't hurt so bad, I never pictured every minute, without you in it, oh you left so fast. Sometimes I see you standing there, sometimes its like I'm losing touch, sometimes I feel like I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much, God gave me a moment's grace, because if I'd never seen your face, I probably wouldn't be this way. _

_Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you, Susan says that I should just move on, you ought to see the way these people look at me, when they see me right here talking to this stone. Everybody thinks I've lost my mind but I just take it day by day…_

_I probably wouldn't be this way, I probably wouldn't hurt so bad, I never pictured every minute without you in it, oh you left so fast, sometimes I see you standing there, sometimes its like an angel's touch, sometimes I feel like I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much, God gave me a moment's grace, 'cause if I'd never seen your face, I probably wouldn't be this way, probably wouldn't be this way. _

_Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son, every body says I'm crazy, guess I'll have to see. _

_Leanne Rimes – Probably Wouldn't Be This Way_

XXX 

Jazz sat Indian style on the cushion next to the window panes, watching the tears of the clouds crash onto the earth with such a loud shattering sound it could cause the deepest sleeper to wake in horror. She felt her eyes matched the weather as they were not, and had not been for a few weeks, the bright, playful, and seductive silver they had been, but cold, lifeless and gray. She held in her hand an unused tissue close to her picture frame that was at her feet. It had been taken by Collin Creevy just a month ago, a portrait of Harry and herself, draped around one another in a happy embrace, one that she had thought was friendly at first, smiling at it almost every time when she used to go by it to class. Now she scowled every time she passed it as she saw they were holding hands, playing in the snow, being giddy friends. This only caused her to grow angrier with herself and him.

"Jazz?" Jazz heard the portrait swing backwards open, allowing whoever knew the password to enter. The voice was a female's and she suspected it was Luna providing her with her homework. How wrong she was.

"Jazz," Cho said, obviously trying to sound sincere but doing a poor job, "Jazz, I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry that things didn't work out with you and Harry." Jazz kept her eyes on the exterior of the school, determined to not rise and smack Cho in her face. How very much she wanted to jump up start yelling obscenities at her, the hate boiled in her skin with more passion than ever. Cho continued. "Harry wasn't trying to hurt you, you know. He had explained everything to me, about how you spilled your bananas about your feelings, and how he didn't know how to respond, so he kissed you. He didn't think you'd take it so seriously. Really, so when he took me to his place, we hardly expected you to barge in on our intimate moments." Jazz had placed her wand right beside her, hidden between the window and her leg, and now she gripped it with the free hand, gripping it tighter and tighter. It would be so easy for her to hit Cho with a spell that caused her as much pain as she'd been going through. "I just hope we can be friends."

"Yeah," Jazz said, her eyes still focusing on the droplets of water, "I bet you do." She turned her head toward Cho now, her eyes blank but her face down. "What do you want, Chang? You got Harry, you got the popularity, and you can have the freaking badge for Head Girl. Just leave me alone, for once since I've attended this school. Please."

"What are you talking about?" Cho said in a fake concerned voice. "Jazz, are you feeling ill? Please, I don't want your badge, and I certainly do have popularity, but listen closely, because this is my first and final warning to you," Cho leaned forward, placing her face only 2 inches away from Jazz, "stay…away…from…Harry, or I'll see to it that you don't return to school next year, are we clear?" Jazz, shaken from this threat, simply nodded, her eyes deep in a scowl. "Good," Cho spoke with a sweet air, and a smile to match, "I'll see you then. Ta."

"She did what?" Luna asked again, her eyes bulging. Jazz recounted the scene yet again for her friend. "Holy Holly bangles, Jazz! I knew Cho was a tricky little skeeze but I didn't know she'd threaten you! Does this mean you must change your password?"

"Yeah, Luna. I'm still thinking as well as to what it should be. I'm still wondering how she guessed it."

"Well…Jazz…you had it as your crush's name…what, did you think it was a tough one?" Luna inquired sarcastically. "Anyways, after classes I'm gonna go see Ron so I can't chat. Sorry. I'd better go. Class will start soon. You going this time?"

Jazz heaved a sigh, threw her hands in the air, and gave an almost laugh, "Oh I suppose I must." Jazz grabbed hold of her bag and suddenly yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?" Luna burst, her already large eyes multiplying in size.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Ugh, my arm just burns really badly. Must be a cut from when I was stuffed in that cupboard. I'll see Madam Pomfrey later today. Let's go." Jazz rubbed her arm where the injury was placed as she followed Luna out of the Great Hall.

The pain from the cut did not subside through out the day, rather, it became worse. By the last lesson, she was moaning inwardly with pain.

"That's it," Luna said to her after lessons, "We're going to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix this." She grabbed hold of Jazz's arm and yanked it hard towards the corridor that led to the hospital.

"Wrong arm!" Jazz shouted in vain to Luna as she was dragged to the hospital wing.

"Sorry," Luna said, quickly righting her mistake and taking off running once more with Jazz in tow. Upon arriving in the Hospital wing Luna searched frantically, eyeing everything to find Madam Pomfrey. "Miss!" she yelled when she found her. "Miss, Jazz…there's something wrong with her arm. We don't know what happened."

"Oh dear…" Madam Pomfrey said in sarcasm as she set down a vial for something with a purple puff of smoke radiating from it. She bustled her way over her gray hair still settled in a bun under her bonnet. "Alright let's see it, deary." Jazz reluctantly showed her the cut, that now held a little soft spot for bubbles apparently. "Oh my," Madam Pomfrey said with a hint of mild surprise.

"What?" Jazz demanded nervously. "I know it looks gross, but you're a healer. You should be able to fix this. You've seen worse haven't you?" Jazz searched her superior concernedly. "Haven't you?"

"That's not an ordinary cut," Madam Pomfrey growled almost agitatedly. When the two teenagers gave her a quizzical look, she went on, "That, dear, is love pains."

"**What** pains!" The two girls cried with shock.

"Love pains," Madam Pomfrey repeated, her features set darkly. "When your true love hurts you, or, as teenagers believe, breaks your heart, you develop a rash, a wound, or any kind of injury that may only be cured by the mending of the relationship between you and your true love. A lot of hosh posh begosh if you ask me."

"Well thank goodness we didn't," Luna spoke rudely. When she realized what she had said, she turned slowly in the direction of Madam Pomfrey, who now had her arms crossed over her chest in an loathing fashion. "I mean…" Luna began, "Um…heh-heh…Sorry Madam Pomfrey."

"Miss," Jazz started, trying to have the healer's attention once more. "Is there **any** other way to get rid of this?" She indicated her rash with spoils on it.

"No. Now go." Madam Pomfrey said harshly, pushing them both out of the hospital wing.

"Goodness," Luna spoke once more as they made their way to the staircase where they would part ways, "You'd think as a healer she'd know how to handle things. Goodness." Jazz ignored her friend in a desperation to not laugh and went her separate way to arrive in her dormitory.

'Note to self: go to Snape and beg him to show me a remedy for this,' Jazz thought as she trudged past the students around her to her room. She brushed away strands of her chestnut mane, rubbing her eyes viciously for she felt she was in a horrible nightmare. Her nightmare only became worse when she arrived to the portrait of her room she saw a lanky boy with pitch black hair thrown every which way huddling down on the ground nervously, rocking back and forth with his legs pulled beneath him.

"You just couldn't give me a break could you?" She asked God as she stopped in front of Harry. She took another step toward her room and saw that Harry hadn't seen her. Another one. Another. She had made it to her portrait and he hadn't said a word.

"Jazz, please let me talk to you." Harry spoke so suddenly Jazz actually jumped. Harry stood, his emerald eyes focused on Jazz's puffy ones intently but firmly. "Just give me fifteen minutes to explain. Please."

"Go away Harry. You've done enough." Jazz heard herself say, but her eyes had not been seeing his. Rather, they had fallen on an identical rash on Harry's right arm. "…Jeez…" She breathed, comparing it in her mind to hers. 'It's just like mine.'

Harry, who finally noticed what she was staring at, pulled his arm out of sight, begged once more. "Please, Jazz. Fifteen minutes. That's all."

Jazz considered him a moment, her eyes suspicious. Finally she heaved a sigh, "ten minutes, that's all. Then leave me alone." Without another word to him, she spoke the new password ("Carivassio") and led the way into her dormitory. She placed her things on to her desk, quickly hiding the picture of her and Harry out of sight. "Ten minutes. Go." She said her eye checking the time then settling on Harry, who stood in the middle of the room, his arms in a helpless fashion. "Jazz. I know that you hate me. I understand why, because I'd hate me as well if I had done that to me…I mean, er, ugh!" he threw his hands in the air angrily, confusing himself as well as Jazz. "Listen. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't lie when I told you I liked you. I still do. And when we kissed, it felt so great, Jazz. Honestly. I swear, when we went to my room, I thought it was you the entire time. I had no idea it was Cho."

Jazz sat there, determined to find all the bad points in this. She would not forgive him. No. She kept reminding her self of the night, fighting back tears as Harry apologized.

"I just wish you could forgive me. I care about you, Jazz. I really, truly, do. I can't stand not sitting with you during class, or at lunch, or just being near you. I wanted you to know that."

Jazz sighed heavily, her eyes on the floor. "Time up. Please leave." She stood, nodded toward her door, and sat herself over at her desk, grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment. She pulled one of her school books out and opened it to a page with her assignment. After scribbling down a few words, she glanced around, finding Harry still standing in the middle of her room. "Harry, please. I just want to be alone, in my room. Is that too much to ask for? Please, just go."

Harry blinked before turning round and taking a few steps toward the portrait hole. Jazz watched as he stopped, turned his head toward her, and spoke in a soft, sad whisper. "I…I'm sorry, Jazz." He waited a moment, then finished his way out of the room. It was then Jazz crumbled on the floor, her arms in front of her defeatedly.

"I'm sorry too, Harry. God, I am so sorry." She began to cry, as she would for the next few hours. She didn't know this would only be the beginning.

A/N: Hi ya'll. Guess what? Yes, I finished this chapter. I'm sorry if you were expecting this to be a long chapter as well, but I just now figured out how to word this one, so I'm going to take a while updating. Sorry!

It wouldn't hurt if you reviewed either. Might speed me up! LOL

Sylverwings


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: YESSSS! I am finally finished writing this chapter. I would like to apologize to those who have been waiting on me to update. I am truly sorry, I just have been tied up with school about to start up again (eighth grade WHOOP! WHOOP!) and also a truly horrible case of writer's block. Anyways, it's here now, so go on and read.

A/N: I decided to try something different this chapter…let me know if you don't like it.

**Chapter 14: Bad News and Worse News**

"He came to your room, and apologized, basically on his knees, and you just sent him on his way?" Ginny asked incredulously over breakfast the next Saturday, just before the Quidditch match.

Jazz, who had just stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth, simply nodded her head with a shrug as if to say, "More or less." She swallowed hard and shook her head as her eyes began to water while answering, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Then explain it to this simply creature," Ginny returned. Jazz rolled her eyes as she reached for the orange juice, only to have her hand slapped away from it by Ginny. "Not until you explain, please." Jazz gave her a agitated glance and sighed.

"Ginny, I want to forgive him. I do. I just…I can't. I'm still angry. I'm still hurt…do you get that?" She asked her helplessly. Ginny nodded sympathetically. She patted her hand gently, and began talking about Quidditch.

"It'll be a piece of pie beating out Hufflepuff. They've no good players this year. Brookwood hurt his leg last night and he can't play today, so Browning is taking his place, but he stinks so that's no problem, and Silvering is performing rather poorly this season. That only leaves Arbon, she's really good. But Harry will have her in check before she's had the chance, don't you worry. And Garby, Jackson, and Simpson are okay, but they hold no candle to Katie, Aarolynn, and Pete."

"What about the beaters? Waters has been improving. I watched his tactics last time and they were amazing. And Harrow's pretty good."

"Yeah, I know," Ginny replied, as if she wasn't phased by this fact. "But she's lacking. Last match she failed to make some of the easiest hits I've ever seen. How do you miss a blunger when it's right in front of you?" The two beaters laughed at this, forgetting their problems. That is, until Jazz's problem came over to speak with them.

"Ginny, Jazz, we need you to go change. We'll be going to the pitch soon." Harry said keeping his eyes on Ginny. Jazz made sure hers were focused on her breakfast, which she had finished, feeling violently ill.

"Yeah, okay, Harry. Be there in a moment." Ginny answered, a bright smile set on her features. "And don't worry. Jazz and I will be perfect this match." Ginny pushed her plate away and retreated from the table, not waiting on Jazz, leaving her with Harry.

"Jazz - " Harry started, attempting to settle their problem.

"I have to go. See you out on the pitch." Jazz said quickly, sprinting to catch up with Ginny. Harry watched as the one girl he wanted ran from him, and sadly went back to Ron, who kept eating his food, as if he hadn't seen anything at all.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked him curiously. Ron gave a look of confused inquiry as he finished stuffing two spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth.

"Do what?" he questioned, spitting some porridge at Harry in the process.

"How do you just sit there and eat when something's going on?" Harry wanted to know.

"I don't know." Ron replied with mock surprise and suspicion. Harry found it a loss cause and informed him that he would be going to the changing rooms to replace his normal clothes with his Quidditch attire. "Right, mate. I'll meet you in there. We'll kill Hufflepuff." Ron gave an encouraging thumbs up and went back to his porridge.

XXX

Aarolynn Chambers, a third year, and Katie Bell were already in the girls' dressing rooms, sitting with one another chatting. When Jazz and Ginny came in, they joined into the conversation, once and a while dismissing the questions that flew toward them about Harry or Draco.

"Well, I reckon its about time to go and see those boys, don't you?" Katie declared with a flip of her hair. She lead the way out of the girls' room, and barged into the boys'. Thankfully they were all changed, ready to go.

"Pete, you better have been practicing the other night when I caught you on the pitch," Jazz joked when she saw him. He blushed and told her to shut up playfully, high fiving her as she came in. "How's Marietta?"

"The same. She hates coming to Quidditch. The only reason she's actually here today is because I promised to buy her something from Hogsmeade." Pete brushed his dusty blonde hair away from his face and smiled his perfect teeth shining brightly.

"Ah, well, gifts _are_ the way to a woman's heart," Jazz agreed. He and she laughed heartily, sitting close like old friends. Ginny, always the observer, watched intently as if they were on the discovery channel. Harry stumbled in a moment later, his eyes falling on Pete and Jazz, who now had his arm around her.

"Harry!" Katie shouted happily. "Ready to kick some Hufflepuff butt?" They all yelled an agreement, waiting Harry's speech. Nothing came.

"It's time. Let's go," was all he had to say as he turned on his heel, leaving the room.

"What's his deal?" Pete asked, his arm still around Jazz's neck.

Jazz looked from Ginny to Ron and back. "Dunno. Let's go out and win this thing, shall we?" Jazz led the way out of the changing rooms, stepping onto the ramp leading to the pitch lightly. "Ah, jeez…Good luck, everyone. Let's go." With that she continued her strides onto the pitch, trying to seem confident and careless, while in all actuality, she was attempting incomprehensibly hard to not vomit.

"Captains," Boomed Madam Hooch with her whistle in hand, "shake hands." Harry shook with Silvering and then backed away to stand with the rest of the team. "Everyone," Madam Hooch continued, "mount your brooms. Nice clean game. You all know the rules. Right, on my whistle. One…two…." Then came the whistling sound as it screeched loudly over the celebrating crowds.

And the commentary of Luna Lovegood began, her voice light and mystic, as if she'd just finished a large pile of chronic (A/N: Just so you know…I wouldn't know what people sound like when they are high, I'm only guessing…) "Ah, and its Corrigan with the quaffel as we start off the game, and Potter begins to circle the pitch like a one eyed vulture atop the world….Sorry professor. Anyways, and an excellent hit by Granger, the top of the class I hear, also a very loyal friend. And a return charge sent and saved by Ginny Weasley as Bell moves in for the shoot – stopped by Garby who is now in possession of the quaffel. She sends it to Jackson, who passes it off to Simpson, and oh my, that blunger looks like it must have hurt, sir. Do hope you used the Snapping Snorklebush's leaves as a protection before the game, but as I can clearly see, none of you read the Quibbler. Shame." Luna concluded more to herself, still speaking into the magical microphone. Jazz stole a glance down at her friend, seeing professor McGonagall harping on her for not keeping her head in the game. 'Well,' Luna spoke defiantly in her mind, 'I agreed to do this, so I shall do it as I please…and don't you dare begin to think wrong Jasmine. By the way, watch out to your right.'

Jazz quickly flew forward and down, hearing the whooshing sound caused by a blunger she could have easily hit, sending flying at Harrows after the foul she got away with on her last match. Thankfully she did not, as Pete had just made a goal.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Harry….where's the snitch?" Jazz chanted to herself nervously, watching out for any blungers charging at her teammates. She chanced yet another glance at Harry, who continued to be a vulture in search of food. Finally her eyes followed Harry as he began gaining speed, chasing a small glint of gold in the air. Breathing heavily, she leaned forward on her broom, waiting impatiently for him to clasp his fingers around the snitch. All of a sudden, she was forced off of her broom, screaming in terror as she watched the broom fly off out of control.

Jazz heard a screeching sound that was clearly the whistle before she was again hit with a force, only this one knocked her sideways, and caught her, keeping her from falling anymore.

There it all went black.

XXX

"Quick, she's awake. Jazz, Jazz are you all right?" She heard Aarolynn Chambers cry as she sank back onto her chair. Lifting her head slightly, Jazz took in the room, trying to remember what happened. Unfortunately, all she could think about was the head splitting pain in her forehead.

Jazz mumbled a reply while running a hand over her face. "I think I'm fine…just a really bad headache. What happened? Did we win?" She watched as the entire team began to squirm. "Harry," Jazz demanded, singling him out among the rest. "I saw you closing in on the snitch. We must've - "

"No Jazz," Ginny interrupted gently. Jazz tore her eyes away from Harry and focused them on Ginny. "When that blunger knocked you off of your broom, we were all blocked, we couldn't do anything. Harry was the only one free so he tried to catch up with you before you hit the ground. He caught you, Jazz…and we…we lost the game." Jazz could feel Ginny watching her, trying to see her reaction. As soon as Ginny noticed Jazz's face slacking, she could tell she was scolding herself about it. "Don't worry, Jazz. Quidditch isn't as big of a deal as you living is. There's going to be more games. That's the only one we lost. Don't worry about it."

The team murmured agreements, and Jazz couldn't bring herself to look any of them in the eye. They had lost, and it was because of her. "You know," She spoke with a sigh, "I'm a bit tired. Do you think you could…um…let me get some rest…this headache is really taking its toll." Ginny shooed the rest of them out, but Harry stayed, standing in the back.

"I'll come back later," Ginny whispered, giving her best friend a hug before retreating. She nodded toward Harry on her way out, as if to wish him good luck.

Jazz was about to close her eyes again to sleep when she heard a throat being cleared. She jumped in her bed sheets, letting out a small yelp that failed to help her headache. "Oh, Jesus, Harry," Jazz complained, massaging her head once more. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Well…seeing as how I just saved your life, that wouldn't work out very well." Harry tried to joke with her, moving closer to her. "How are you feeling?" His eyes glowed with the same deep caring green they always had when aimed at her.

Jazz took a second to reply. "I'm…" Jazz was about to answer him with "fine" but, figuring it was Harry, and that she simply did not have the energy to be grilled, she answered him truthfully. "I feel terrible. My head hurts, my side where you caught me is going to send me into a seizure from how much tingling is going on, and I feel so horrid about making us lose." Jazz leaned back onto her pillows again. "I feel like a total idiot. If I hadn't been so caught up in making sure you caught the snitch, I would have seen that blunger. I would have sent it to that Miss Harrows before she knew it. I wouldn't have caused - "

"Jazz," Harry interjected, "Stop. It's okay that we lost. That's not the big issue. That blunger that attacked you…it was acting strange the entire game. That was the one that kept coming back to you." Harry waited before going on, making sure Jazz understood. "There's some bad news."

"You mean worse news," Jazz corrected him. "The Quidditch match was bad enough. Now what?"

He took a moment before answering. "Dumbledore thinks someone is spying…he thinks that someone inside of the school is trying to bring Voldemort in…his troops as well."

A/N: YAY I finally am able to post chapter 14. Chapter 15 is coming up soon, I promise. Love ya all!

The one and only - Sylverwings


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Shout out to all of those who are involved in the fund raisers for the Katrina Victims, you all are awesome. Chapter 15: Whispers Outside the Closet 

"**Oh Jesus," was all Jazz could say. "Who? A student **couldn't…could they? And a teacher wouldn't dream of it…would they?" Jazz shook her head, grabbed the vial she saw sitting on her beside table, gulping down the potion. She then told Harry to turn around and pushed herself out of the bed, slipping her legs into her pair of Quidditch pants. She slipped on her undershirt which had blood from the hit on it. "Okay," she said after allowing Harry to turn back to face her. "Let's go get my clothes. We need to talk to Dumbledore." She clutched her wand and raced out of the hospital wing without so much as a glance toward Harry.

"Jazz!" Harry cried, running after her as she sprinted toward the Quidditch changing rooms. "Jazz wait!" He caught up with her, grabbing hold of her arm. "C'mon. You've to go back and get your rest. You're hurt. And Madam Pomfrey's going to have a fit when she finds out you're out of bed."

"So?" Jazz asked defiantly. "What's that matter if Voldemort's got an inside source? Harry, we've to find out what we have to do before they get the chance to go any further. I'm serious. I'm going to Dumbledore, you can come if you want to. Just let me go." As Jazz spoke her last sentence, she pulled with all the strength she had to maneuver her arm out of Harry's grasp. Once again she took off running, out of breath by the time she reached the locker holding her clothing.

When she finished changing back into her blue jeans and black tank top, she tied her chestnut locks up on a bun on her head. She checked herself in the mirror, surprised to see a strange colored gunk on her face. Jazz, ever so disturbed by the appearance of herself, ran the tap and splashed water on her face, determined to get the stuff off of her. After about five minutes, she remembered she had a wand, and, feeling rather stupid, used a clearing charm, grinning at the results. She then made her way out of the changing rooms where she was greeted with a surprise.

"Jazz."

"OH JESUS!" Jazz cried loudly jumping a mile high as if a cat on steroids. Harry stood resting his weight on the column next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest tiredly. "For God's sakes, Harry. If you do that again, I swear, I'm gonna curse you!"

"touchy." Harry joked, moving away from the column. "Man, I guess that 'girls take forever to get ready' saying isn't just a myth." Jazz gave him a sarcastic smile and turned to walk away. "Hey! Wait!" He strode beside her, keeping cool and calm. "Look, we might as well do this together. Let's take the short cut, alright?" Not waiting for a response, he clasped his hand to hers, hardly noticing her reaction, and led the way toward the castle.

"Um…Harry?" Jazz kept walking, but couldn't quit swinging her eyes toward their joined hands. Harry answered her with a "hmm?" so she went on. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"I want to make sure you aren't going to run away." Harry gave her a sideways smile but never moved his eyes from in front of him.

"Harry.." Jazz sighed deeply, feeling acutely uncomfortable (A/N: ahaha…acutely….wow…new word for me!) "Harry listen…I can do this on my own. I don't need you coming along with me. You obviously didn't want to come. Just go back to your room and wait for Madam Pomfrey to sound the alarm that I am missing. And you had better not tell her where I am or where I am going. That's just going to send me up a creek without a paddle."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Harry stated this firmly his face setting into determination. Jazz couldn't help thinking, 'Good heavens…his eyes make him look so damned sexy that way.' She blushed just thinking it, so, turning her face away from him, Harry pressed, "Are you okay?" His black hair being blown into his face.

Jazz pulled her arms closer to her across her chest, shook her chestnut covered head, and answered him, "Yeah. I'm fine, Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Tell me." Harry pulled a hedge away from the castle wall, revealing a small gap big enough to crawl through. When Jazz gave him a questioning expression, he said, "Fred and George, God bless them, know a great deal about Hogwarts." They shared a smile and entered the whole, where, once through, Harry repeated his command.

"I'm worried Harry," Jazz admitted. "What if we don't stop them? What if we are too late and they take over the school? What if…what if my premonition turns out right?" She shivered from the idea. "That dream…I had it so many times…it's always so real…and it's always the same way…I'm in my front yard – the one I was in before I met Jackie – and I'm seeing me with my dad and sister. That's when all of a sudden the fog comes, and when it clears, I'm here, in that old locked classroom across from the stairwell leading to the dungeons. I walk in, and you're lying on the ground…dead." Jazz shivered once again, but this time Harry wrapped his arm around her, trying to console her.

"Its not going to happen. I promise." Harry cooed. Jazz, still shaken, did not give a expression of being convinced. Harry tried again. "I swear, Jazz. I won't let it come true, alright? Everything's going to be fine. I swear."

Jazz finally realized she was in his arms, and remembered the last time she was. Suddenly all her anger rushed back to her, and the professional side of her began to shine again. "We need to keep going. I think it's this door." Jazz pointed to an opening to the left of them. "Isn't that it?" Harry ruffled his hair thoughtfully for a minute, scrunching his face up in concentration. "Is it?" She asked desperately.

"I …I can't remember." Harry replied sheepishly. Jazz's mouth fell open and she was about to go on a rampage but Harry cut her off. "I think so…that's the portrait of Buzz the Bewildered Beast, and across from that should be the picture of Dear old Legolas Goldtrin." Harry inspected the frames and their occupiers with a thoughtful gaze in his green eyes. "Yes, this is it. Straight through that door." With that Harry led the way, prying the handle to move and pushing Jazz in.

"Harry – Ow! – why is it so dark in here? I thought this was a passage to Dumbledore's office." Jazz rubbed her arm, where the "love pains" were still on full effects and tried to focus her eyes in the pitch black of the room. "Harry?"

"I'm – ugh – right here. Wow, it's a bit more cramped than I remember."

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Jazz questioned him, her face setting skeptically.

"Yeah I'm – oh for heaven's sakes!" Harry yanked his wand out from his pant pocket and lit the tip with the spell, then flashed it around the room, finding it not the passageway he thought, but a small, room like closet. Suddenly, Harry realized his mistake, horror showing on his face. Jazz saw the frightened look in his eyes and did not let it slide.

"Why are you making that face? What's wrong?" Jazz cried out worriedly.

"Well…This isn't the passageway. This is ...well...its just a closet."

"Excuse me?"

"heh-heh," he laughed nervously, "…well you see, I had forgotten that the pictures we past were just_ on the way_, and not _the_ way toDumbledore's office."

"But – but- but- " Jazz stammered, unable to finish the sentence. "But you have that old piece of parchment - don't bother denying it since I've seen you and Ron use it before doing something against the rules - and that shows where everything is...doesn it? I don't understand this. Harry, how did we get in here, and more importantly, how do we get out?"

Harry fumbled with his lightened wand and walked over to where the door was, only to find it locked. "I can't open it," he told Jazz when she asked him why he wasn't letting them out.

"Can't you try a spell or something?" she cried desperately. "We've got to get to Dumbledore!"

"I know, Jazz. I'm trying." Jazz turned and waved her wand for a seat. She sank onto it with a thump, feeling too many emotions to realize she was in a room alone with Harry…again. After ten minutes, a wave of Harry's wand produced another seat, and he sank onto it, exhausted. "I'm gonna guess you didn't have much luck." Harry gave her a "ha-ha, very funny" kind of look and rested his face in his hands.

"I guess it's my turn." Jazz started to rise from her seat when Harry placed his fingers gently around her wrist, stopping her.

"We can't do anything about it right now. You might as well sit down." Reluctantly, she did as he suggested, putting about five feet of space between them. "You know, you haven't run from me since you were sent to the hospital. You didn't give me the cold shoulder or anything. I was hoping you'd forgiven me…am I right?"

Jazz turned around, her back facing him, unable to answer. The truth was she didn't know what she thought. Her mind was telling her to forgive him, and before now, her heart was disagreeing. Now it was aflame with emotions she'd felt before the dance. "I don't know."

"Oh." Harry slumped over his desk, a disappointed look on his face. "We've got to talk about it."

"No we don't. What we need to talk about is finding a way out of here."

"We can't do anything about that, Jazz. We can do something about what happened though."

Harry's eyes were pleading, anyone, even in the poor light they were in, could have seen that. Jazz felt like she should be in his arms, crying, begging for his forgiveness. "Please."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that you didn't break my heart? That it doesn't kill me to see you every single day? That everything's fine now even though I thought I really cared for you, and thought you really cared for me? I can't do that. I tried to say it, but I can't. It isn't true."

Harry stared at Jazz, unable to speak. She felt her face turn red, and turned her back on him, feeling too many things to actually make a sentence that didn't sound stupid. It was Harry who broke the air concealing silence. "I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say I am sorry until you actually believe me? I care about you. I really like you. Cho cheated on me last summer, and we broke up. I meant what I said; I'd never go back to her, even if she got down on her knees and begged me. There's something about you that makes me crazy. You're insane, you're stubborn, you're too smart for your own good, you don't trust anyone. You're sarcastic, and rude, and jaded, but you're the most wonderful person I have ever met." Jazz was facing him now, not knowing how to respond. Harry stood up from his seat and took the few steps toward her to close the small gap between them, never losing eye contact. "What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"I don't know." Jazz's eyes began to light with fire she was so angry. Harry moved closer to her, pushing Jazz's back to the wall. "I don't know what you mean by **me** being stubborn. And you aren't? You're pompous and ignorant, and egotistical, and you suck at transfiguration, and - " Harry's lips covered Jazz's at that moment, and her anger slowly bubbled lower. She pushed against Harry to release her lips from his, but he pushed with his lips harder against hers. Suddenly, Harry was thrown away from her, hitting the opposite wall. For a second she was shocked, but quickly got over it, thinking, 'damned straight,' before walking over to him, checking to see if he had any major injuries.

"You all right?" Jazz asked him calmly, bending her legs slightly so she was closer to his head. Harry blinked a few times before standing, forcing a few coughs from his mouth.

"I think I'm okay."

"Pity," Jazz mused before walking back to the door, placing her ear to the door. "I hear someone."

"HELP! HELP!" Harry began to yell as loudly as possible. Jazz turned round and slapped him on the stomach, making him cough again.

"Be quiet!" she hissed. She raced back over to the door, placing her ear against it. "It's more than one voice…two girls I think…they both sound pretty familiar…" she listened again, desperate to figure out who they were.

"I told you, I tried! That should have killed her, I don't know how the little twit lived," the voice rang out bitterly.

"I'll tell you how, that stupid Harry Potter - "

"He _isn't _stupid. He's gorgeous, and he's going to be mine, so don't you dare touch him." Many girls claimed Harry Potter would soon be theirs. The number was too vast for Jazz to make a certain girl a suspect. She continued to listen intently.

"Well, one thing is for sure, and that is that he ruined it. She was supposed to die, not be minimally injured. If He finds out, **I'll** be paying for **your** mistake." Suddenly Jazz heard a girl shriek so loudly she was certain the other must have killed her.

"Harry!" she whispered frightfully. "Harry. What d'you thinks going on out there?" He was about to answer her, but Jazz held a hand in the air to quiet him, as the voices were speaking once more.

"God," the first voice cried bitterly, "Think you hit me hard enough with that? Wanna do it again? I don't think the astronomy tower heard you." As this went on, all Jazz could think was, 'C'mon, keep talking, keep talking.'

"Don't press me. Get up. Get **up**!" Another yelp filled the hallway as the second voice apparently sent another curse on the first. Jazz jumped backwards as she felt the body of the girl hit the door. All of a sudden, Jazz closed her eyes, hands still on the door, and felt herself fall through it. She could see the girl, and the other person easily, and was worried they could see her. The girl was bleeding, her raven black hair askew. She was breathing hard, as if it were an obscure task. The other person was a woman, as Jazz had presumed. She was tall, her long locks of chestnut coloring falling on her shoulders. The familiarity of her was so shocking Jazz tried to open her eyes, forgetting to breathe for the longest second she'd ever lived through.

The next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a cloud of what she did not know, and when it cleared, she was in Dumbledore's office, holding a wand out in front of her, feeling something she'd never felt for the man. A feeling of anger, and resentment, and insane happiness to have a wand to his heart. Jazz saw the headmaster laying helplessly on the ground his breathing labored. Suddenly she felt the urge to give a triumphant laugh, which she did, not sounding like herself.

"_Why, isn't this funny, Albus?" Jazz heard herself crow, unable to believe it was her voice. "I have you, the famous wizard, loved and feared by all, in check. Never would have thought it possible. Funny, how family's leave their loved ones in check, isn't it? How a child can trust a family member to help her, only to be taken away by mongrels that spit on the very ground she walks on. Where was the so very loved wizard I have the misfortune of calling my uncle then, Albus? Frittering around with the students who've never been part of you, instead of helping your niece?" Then the body Jazz was in spit on Dumbledore, and Jazz admitted to herself it gave her a sick satisfaction. _

"_Juliet. Dear Juliet. How can you hate me so? I tried as hard as possible to find you. I searched the globe, I - "_

"_STOP IT! SHUT UP!" She screamed. "Stop lying to me! You never loved me! You never loved my mother, or your son, and you certainly never loved me! You only love your precious Oracle. She's all that mattered to you. You saved her, you made sure she got the education she needed, you fed her and clothed her, but you left me to be adopted by some witch and wizard. Thank God they taught me what **really** matters. Nothing at this school could have. And neither could u."_

"_Don't do it, Juliet. Don't." But it was too late. In a flash of green light that seemed to blind Jazz, and a screech of sheer pain, Dumbledore lay lifeless, eyes glassy, face contorted in shock. _

"Oh my God," Jazz breathed finally, horrified.

"What?" Harry finally spoke, his eyes sparking with curiosity.

Jazz's head swam again in darkness and she closed her eyes as her inner eye took her over to the back of the room, where it had her using her wand to recover the hidden way out of the room.

She opened her eyes again, pushing away from the door. "Wow." As Harry came over to her, giving her one of his, "what's **wrong** with you?" expressions, Jazz stood still, going over in her mind what had just happened. 'Well…that was new.'

"Jazz. Jazz, are you all right? What happened just then? You took a big gulp of air and then just kind of stood there…like you were watching that girl get hurt…Where are you going?"

"I'm getting us out of here," Jazz told him, as if he should have known.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Jazz gave a grunt of annoyance and kept brushing her wand against the wall, looking for the soft spot. "When that girl hit the door…something happened…I can't explain it…but Dumbledore will be able to, I bet. I just have to get to him. C'mon, c'mon, where are you?" She lit her wand and waved it over the lower part of the wall. Finally, she found a small crack, and used her wand to nudge it backwards. "Yes! Coming, eh?" She quipped, twisting her neck toward Harry.

"Yeah, but how - ?"

"I'll explain when I know, right now we've to get to Dumbledore."

XXX 

Hello, hello, hello! WEEEEE! Yipee, I finished this one. I've got some idea about what Chapter 16 will be about, but so far, I've been winging it. Hope you loved this, and if you didn't, I'm sorry. I'd love, love, love, LOVE ( . ), if you would leave a comment about it, whether it's a hello, or a critique, I love hearing from you. Ta-ta for now ya'll.

P.S. What the HECK is an AU fic? Will someone PLEASE tell me before I go NUTS? Thanks a bunches.

Sylverwings


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Harry I don't have time to explain, we **have** to get to Dumbledore!" Jazz ran faster in those frantic seconds down the hidden corridor than she had ever run in her life. "I'm not gonna let him die!"

Harry stopped short, his eyes following Jazz as she shrank forward. "Die?" He plowed his hand through the black messy hair atop his head before sprinting to catch up with her. "What do you mean, die? He isn't going to…"

Speeding up, Jazz tilted her head shortly to say to him, "He might."

Jazz couldn't breathe as she stopped in front of the large oak door, shining with polishing done by the elves. She heaved in every molecule of oxygen as she tried to gather her thoughts, her actions, before entering that room.

"Are you alright?" Harry choked out as he too inhaled sharply, although not with as much trouble. "Jazz, what did you see?"

"Hush. Listen; if there's anything that happens to me, or if something is wrong with Dumbledore. I need you gone and out of sight. You're to go get help. Got it?"

"No way, Jazz."

"Do it, Harry. I'm not joking. We don't have time for you to disagree with me. I need you to go get help when I give the word. You can disapparate better than I can."

"Jazz..."

"Damn it, Harry. Just do it."

Jazz turned around and pressed the door again harder this time and watched as it creaked forward. The room was in shambles. Books were strewn onto the floor and the desk was covered in ripped and crumbled parchment. She saw the portraits were empty; the usual headmasters that were always chatting away were AWOL. "Where'd they go, do you reckon?" Jazz heard labored breathing from somewhere, and carefully tightened her wand in her hand. Suddenly she felt a hand clasped to hers, and was relieved it was only Harry.

"You okay?" he asked. Jazz shrugged and took another step forward, and peaked behind Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore lay in a crumbled pile, his breathing shallow. "Oh my God."

Suddenly they both heard the door slam closed. They both looked away from the shocking sight to see something only slightly more disturbing. A girl with long curly brown hair and sharp silver eyes and an evil smirk stood in front of the door, her arms crossed in a relaxed fashion.

"Ah, I'm so glad you could make it, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. A lovely evening isn't it?" She twirled her wand in between her fingers. "Oh I see you've noticed Professor Dumbledore. Hah, poor old fellow. Was attacked by something or someone of some sort. Isn't that funny?"

"Not really," Jazz answered sarcastically. "So maybe you should let us go get him some help. There may be time for Madam Pomfrey to help him. Why don't you just uh…move…like, now." Harry pulled on Jazz's hand, causing her to see the horror on his face.

Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head, a deep male voice that seemed to be calm but at the same time frightened. 'She looks just like you.'

'Harry?'

'Yeah. We'll talk bout it later. Right now…what's professor Burns doing up here and why is Dumbledore's office like this? Do you think she did this?'

'I don't know…Harry what do we do?'

'Stay calm…and Jazz…don't piss her off.'

'That's like telling a dog not to bark.' Jazz glanced back to Dumbledore, who laid on the ground his chest rising slower and slower. "Look…Professor Burns?"

"Actually, I'm not really Professor Burns. The poor woman had frizzy red hair and these ugly brown eyes that never did suit her. I did her a favor. She's now in a muggle's hospital in a psych ward. Seems she saw a few ghosts…pity."

"What the hell are you talking about? If you aren't Professor Burns…then who are you?"

"Oh that's easy. Can't you tell, Ms. Granger, or are you really that dense? Come on now; think. Or maybe this will help you remember." Suddenly a huge whiff of fog smothered the room and Jazz fell into Harry's embrace as the room began to spin. When it finally stayed in place, they were no longer in Dumbledore's office, but in a dark purple room with flowered print all over. In the corner stood a twin bed with a little girl sitting on it with her dolls. She sat there and had them conversing when a tall but gaunt girl walked in with another girl giggling and whispering giddily.

"Jules," the smallest girl whined, setting her dolls down beside her, "You interrupted Sheila. She was telling Mim about the times she spent in the Enchanted Realm fooling the goblins and fighting the treacherous one-eyed witch of Morose Moonlight. Say your sorry, please."

The older one scoffed shortly and retorted, "I will not. Those stupid dolls are nothing but just that. And what are you doing in _my _room? I told you before you're not to come in here when I have friends over. Now get. Kylie and I have to talk. Shoo."

Jazz watched as the little girl began to cry, and the photograph of herself with Jules began to shake violently. "Elise, stop that. Elise! STOP IT!" Jules was too late. The little girl had become so engrossed in her sorrow the photo shattered, sending glass flying across the room. The other girl, Jules's friend, screamed and fled from the room before any glass could harm her, leaving the two sisters in the glass and tears.

"Ellie, I'm sorry. Look. This is my room, and you're my sister. We're supposed to fight and yell at one another. But you are _not_ allowed to use magic, even when you're angry or upset. You know that. Come here. I'm sorry all right? Are you okay?"

Little Elise wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly her wild brown hair falling in her eyes. "Ok…will you tell Sheila you're sorry though? Sheila's scared of you now."

"You'd think they'd be scared of you," Jules replied, but she sighed and went on, "but oh well. Sheila, Mim, I apologize for my harsh behavior, come stay in my room anytime. There, you happy now?"

"Yes." Elise smiled and hugged her big sister, before skipping out of the room.

Just as Jules was sighing, the fog rolled back in. All Jazz could think as she held Harry once again and the room spun was how she remembered that…how her dolls were terribly upset by how they had been treated and how her mother had been very much disappointed in her that she had used her magic again in that day. As the room cleared and stabilized once again in Professor Dumbledore's office, Jazz pulled away from Harry but kept hold of his hand, and turned her attention to the other woman.

"Now do you know?"

"What happened to you? That day on the train? Why didn't you ever try to find me?"

"Well…the Dark Lord attacked the train of course. Some of his followers decided to raid it…I suppose they thought we were just a perk. Any who, you, Mum, Dad, and me were all sitting in that cramped little compartment when Dirks and Clarence burst through demanding to have the Seers. Well of course Dad stood like a good little solider and told them there were no Seers in that compartment.

"That's when they caught sight of your eyes. Mum had forgotten to change them. She usually always made them brown like Dad's so we would blend in, but I suppose she hadn't had time. They saw yours, and demanded to see you. Mum stands too and says, 'NEVER!' well of course that pissed them off. They glared and pretended to leave. A moment later there's these bright – "

"Flashes of green light. I know." Jazz's face began to set in a rough expression as if she were trying to stop crying. "That's all I remembered before one of them tried to take me. I broke his fingers and then it all went black."

"Huh. Well you missed the part where I hid you under the seats, hoping they wouldn't find us. They saw me trying to hide in the top bag rack. I blended in pretty well but they must have seen my hair. They blasted bags in front of me, causing one to catch fire. I screamed until they moved the bag and slammed me out of the rack. I was too scared to scream then."

"That still doesn't explain why you would do this to Dumbledore…"

"Yeah well, I didn't mention the fact Dumbledore was on the train ride with us. He was supposed to be _protecting_ us."

"I know he was on the train."

"Oh really," Burns's face turned maliciously back to Jazz, her face no longer covered with a smirk. "He saved you. He didn't give a damn to come and help me. He only found **you** and helped **you** while two of the most powerful witches and wizards of that time took me in. They took me in and taught me everything I needed to know about power and magic. I knew then that Dumbledore would never love me as they did, and he never had. I knew then as well that he would never have taught me what I learned. That only with power, and a lack of care of others, but what you want, gives you want you want. Nothing else."

"Okay, seriously. You're insane." Jazz said without much fear. "Is that why you never tried to find me? Because you hate Dumbledore?" Burns stood watching, just before she answered, however, Jazz said, "Oh, well, I'm happy you didn't. Those people messed you up BIG time, so thanks. You saved me from being stupid and insane and ignorant to love. I really appreciate that."

"Jazz…" Harry warned. "Stop it…don't press her. She's a maniac. She's just like Voldemort."

"Don't say his name, you filthy little boy. You aren't even worthy to wipe the spit this rat,'" she indicated to Dumbledore "wastes his precious bodily fluids on. This is the job I will prove my ability. Killing Harry Potter and the Oracle. There is no greater honor, unless you count becoming his equal, his partner." Jules narrowed her eyes and poked the air with her wand in their direction. Jazz, not paying attention to the wand or the anger setting on Jules's face, gave a sort of teasing laugh.

"Yeah and I'm sure that's your dream, eh? Becoming Mrs. Lord Voldemort, the funkiest freak ever lived, yeah?"

"You shut your mouth. We don't need any more comments from you." A string of light suddenly shot out of the tip of Jules's wand, streaming right at Jazz. Luckily, she and Harry both have excellent reflexes, and dove to either side.

"Damn you missed. Want to try again? This time try aiming. That usually works." Jazz stood again her eyes on her sister, dusting off her body. She grasped her wand firmly, and raised it to meet Jules's eyes. "What? Afraid a little sister is going to beat the big bad Jules?" Jazz kept her eyes still, but watched as Jules frittered with the hem of her dress on the side.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Don't be so sure. I just met you; I don't develop a bond with someone that fast. Therefore, it won't be too hard to do what it takes for you to let me get help for Dumbledore."

"Hurry Jazz. I don't think he's gonna make it much longer."

"Jules…I don't want to fight you…you're my sister, and we can deal with each other later…but Dumbledore doesn't have time…so - "

Just then there was a bang through the door and a large puff of smog. Jazz coughed as Ron and Luna tumbled through the door with McGonagall, their wands at the ready and their eyes darting all over the room until they caught Harry and Dumbledore on the floor.

"Oh my Goodness!" Professor McGonagall cried frantically. "Albus, can you hear me? Albus?"

A wheeze managed to escape Dumbledore's mouth as he inhaled yet another shaky bout of air. "I'm…fine…Minerva …just…fine …" he took another deep shaky breath.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood. Help me move him out of here. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger; are you all right?"

"We're fine, Professor. Its Dumbledore we're concerned about." Harry told her, watching Jazz shake. Jazz suddenly remembered Jules, and ran toward the door, knowing full well that Jules would be nowhere in sight anymore. She turned for a second to check on the others before trampling down the stairway and racing down the corridor, praying that she wouldn't get away. Her luck was bad, however, and by the time Jazz reached the great oak doors that rendered her the grounds, she saw nothing but gorgeous blackness that covered the sky and shadows that overtook the earth. "Damn it," Jazz muttered under her breath, and punched the left door before turning around and trudging angrily back through the corridor to try to see Dumbledore. She had only taken a few more steps toward the great staircase toward Dumbledore's office when she was hit with a wave of nausea so grasping the entire school spun in her eyes before she fell crashing into the marble, crying in pain, and thinking, "Dumbledore…please, anything but him…" before everything went black.

10


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Three Small Words**

Jazz heard voices but couldn't help think they were all a dream. She forced her eyes open, which, considering there was a sharp pain shooting in her head, made lifting an eyelid a rather large effort. There was a haze over everything that Jazz saw, and when it cleared, she saw Ginny and Luna leaning on one another on a couch asleep, wrapped in a large wool blanket, and Harry sitting in the chair next to her bed, his head in his hands. Seeing him like that made her want to reach out and pat his head, rub his hand and assure him she was all right.

"Oh my God! Jazz! You're awake!" Jazz widened her eyes with more effort than she thought she had and stared straight into Jackie's worried honey colored eyes that held concern and a smile in each pupil. Jazz noted how Jackie's eyes had been reddish on the edges, and realized she might have been crying. "Baby girl, you've scared me half to death! You're causing me to age faster than Mother Nature!" Jazz started to laugh, but it gave her body too much pain, and she sighed with a smile instead. She swung her gaze around the room, taking in the flowers next to her bed, a bright purple "Get Well Soon!" bear with a box of candies sitting in its lap, and a photograph hoisted up on its legs of herself, Ginny, and Luna, all giggling and hugging one another happily. Sadly, the picture was taken with a Muggle camera, and the photograph did not budge. She couldn't help but wonder what all these people, other than Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Jackie were doing there. Ron didn't even seem to like her, but if Luna was here, then of course he would be. Neville and his girlfriend also sat around the room, looking at her amazedly. Jazz was going to ask what's going on when Jackie was staring down at her, big puffy eyes fully coated with the best making up Jackie did.

"Babe, Madam Pomfrey says you're doing wonderfully. Says you had a terrible pass out and that you sort of stopped breathing. You're breathing now, so can I assume you're feeling better now?" Jazz had forgotten how much she liked Jackie being around. She had always been more of a best friend than a mother, which always made her seem much younger than she really was. After the revelation of this year, it didn't seem right to call her mom anymore. Now how to break it to her seemed to be unimportant.

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay, Ja-…I'm sure I'm okay." Jazz sighed when she saw Jackie's eyebrows furrow deeper. "Um, you guys, you can stop staring at me like that. I'm fine. Really." Harry moved away from the bed, closer to the exit area, as if he were running away. "So when did you get in?" Jazz inquired to Jackie as she motioned for help to sit up a bit in the loose bed sheets.

"As soon as possible. I only got to Hogsmeade, but as soon as I was there I flew up here as fast as possible. D'you know McGonagall came to my work to tell me about you? I was terrified when I saw her. I thought something terrible…but thank God, you're just fine. My baby's just fine." Jazz watched as Jackie began to tear up, wiping her face and grooming Jazz at the same time.

"Of course I am, Mom. I'm perfectly all right…just in a lot of pain." Jazz closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, Madam Pomfrey also said you escaped your near death experience with a few cracked ribs – somehow you broke them when you collapsed. But you're good anyways." Jackie hugged her daughter as Ginny and Luna got up and hovered on the other side of the bed.

"I'll come back later, all right?" Luna said, giving her a quick hug. "Me too," Ginny said, her eyes big and puffy. "Get some rest, will you?" You're starting to lose your appeal," Luna teased playfully.

"Thanks. I'll work on that," Jazz whispered and she sighed. Harry still stood in the corner, his eyes resting on her with what seemed relief. "I'm _fine,_ Harry. I promise. Stop worrying." 'I swear it, I'm okay. Do I really look that bad?'

"You're fine. I know." Harry crossed the area between them and leaned over her head and kissed it lightly before walking with Luna and Ginny out the Hospital wing.

"Sweet boy," Jackie said, watching him leave while hugging the teddy bear next to Jazz. "Good taste, Jazzy girl. Good taste."

"Well I try," Jazz replied with a weak grin. "Are _you_ okay? Because you don't really look it."

"Oh well thank you, little girl. I appreciate the compliment," Jackie replied, voice thick with sarcasm as she tossed the teddy Jazz's way.

"Always welcome."

"So, how's your year been, sweets? Anything interesting happen?"

Jazz thought about the question, letting it penetrate her soul before answering. She sighed, lifted her hands to play with the toy beside her, a blue stuffed dog named Rufus, her favorite from home, before she finally said, "I met my sister."

Jackie froze for a moment, then asked as if confused, "Sister?"

"Jules," Jazz continued. "She's about 9 years older than me. I look just like her, with and without the glamour." She waited to watch this information sink into Jackie before continuing. Looking down at her covers and fidgeting with the trim of the sheets she went on. "I saw my mother, too. And father. They were both rather charming looking. Funny, I look just like them too. She even had my eyes. Not the brown, but the silver. I didn't see them for long. It was in a flashback. But for that split second that I saw them…it was like…like I was still 4, still innocent, and still had a Mom and Dad and sister that loved me.

"I know that's insane because I've had you since then, and believe me, I've never thought you were anything less than my mother and my best friend…but there was always this…this feeling, just knowing, knowing that something was missing…you know?" Jazz glanced back up at Jackie, to see her trying her hardest to not fall into a pool of tears collecting in her eyes.

"I always figured you'd find out somehow…I guess I was just hoping it would be…I don't know…later…and from me…I suppose Uncle Al told you?"

"Well…yeah, actually. He told me the first day I got here. I didn't think you knew." They both checked each other at the same time, and could hardly suppress giggles. Jackie began snickering so hard she was thrown into a fit of coughing which seemed to be as painful as Jazz's headache. "Mom – Jackie – ugh! Mom, are you okay? Mom? Mom?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jackie managed between coughs. After a few minutes and many gulps of choked water, Jackie finally calmed and eyed her daughter. "Don't you stare at me like that, I am just fine…I'm just getting over pneumonia, that's all. The healer helped me get over it a few days ago; he just said that I'd suffer from some coughing fits for a while. No big. Back to you." Jackie snuggled closer to her daughter, holding her hand the entire way. "Listen to me, okay? It doesn't matter to me whether or not I gave birth to you or not, because I raised you. I miss your parents very much, they were good people, but I love you much more. And I do not regret taking you in for a second. I just wish you didn't have to feel as if the world weren't different."

"I can remember them sometimes now, a time in the park walking a dog, a time when Dad and Mom are taking me to a dance performance Jules did, but they weren't there _for me_. It's hard to miss something that wasn't there when you skinned your knee falling off the bike or the night you cried because your first date was a bust. I didn't have them to share anything like that with, but I had you. I don't feel any different…I just wish I had gotten to know them, you know?"

"I know." Jackie stayed closer to her until Madam Pomfrey came back and whisked out a bottle of some green goop that was supposedly her medicine. "Oh, am I lucky I'm not you," Jackie had quipped with a laugh as Madam Pomfrey circled Jazz like a hawk, making sure she swallowed every once of the green medicine.

"Miss, why is the medicine so…gross?" Madam Pomfrey just frowned in reply and stuffed more disgusting known liquids into Jazz's mouth. 'Yuck.'

'Ha ha,' Harry thought back. Jazz was caught off guard by his thoughts and jumped under the covers.

'Harry. I didn't think you could…'

'Of course I can…how are you feeling?'

'Like rubbish, really. You?'

'I'm fine…but I'm not the one who passed out. You scared me. I thought…'

'I know. I'm fine, promise. But I'd better start sleeping or talking to my mom otherwise she'll know something's up. I'll talk to you later.'

"Hey, Jazz…one more thing…I love you.' And with that, Jazz's mind was blocked away from Harry's thoughts. She smiled faintly, looking at nothing as Madam Pomfrey stalked off with the rest of the medicine.

"Jazzy girl?" Jackie spoke softly, watching her daughter with sharp eyes that kept darting around Jazz's features, looking for a sign that something was wrong. "You okay, there?"

For the first time that day, Jazz smiled big, happily, and said to her mother with a skip in her voice, "Yeah, I'm great. I'm feeling better already."

OK you guys! There you go! I know it kind of sucks (this chapter) but the good news is that I can work on the other ones…YAY. Hah and these will be published and all that…and hopefully they will be as good as I imagined they would be.


End file.
